Collés pour la Saint Valentin 7ème année
by Melindra
Summary: HPSS Depuis mille ans un sortilège agit à Poudlard le jour de la StValentin.Les heureux élus se retrouvent une main collée à celle de quelqu’un d’autre.Et eux ne trouvent pas ça drôle... version différente du fanzine. update chapitres 6,7,8,9,10,11 et12
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard et ne prend absolument pas en compte le tome 6 de Harry Potter.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en scène des liaisons homosexuelles aussi explicites que le permet le rating (et dont je censurerais hélas un bonne partie... je l'indiquerai pour vous renvoyer à un autre site !) et surtout _une relation homosexuelle entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter._

**Je me retiens depuis mai de la poster, celle-ci... **

**Important : cette fic est assez différente de celle du fanzine le Troisième Oeil. Enfin surtout les derniers chapitres...**

**Collés pour la Saint Valentin 6ème année et Collés pour la Saint Valentin 7ème sont deux fics indépendantes l'une de l'autre et peuvent être lues séparément. Elles ne contiennent que quelques renvois. Des événements sont bien entendu identiques, mais j'ai essayé de les mettre en scène différemment. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Il souvenait... Car ces mots terribles n'avaient jamais cessé de le hanter. Comme le prix qu'ils lui avaient coûté. Maudite prophétie !

« Quand celui qui aura endormi les Ténèbres te fera face,

Il te défiera encore et toujours, sans nulle confiance !

Mais peu à peu il s'insinuera en toi,

Doux poison, obscure potion sans loi.

Jusqu'au réveil des Ténèbres… Jusqu'aux épreuves !

Tu le protégeras et ton désir pour lui va hanter tes rêves.

Deux mains alors se joindront pour ne plus se lâcher.

Les méandres de son destin ? Une chaîne pour vous attacher,

Aussi sûrement que vos sentiments d'amour.

Tu l'emmèneras vers sa fin funeste, un destin si lourd.

Ton maître aimé gagnera : il sera mort entre tes bras.

Après tellement de sortilèges, un ultime Avada Kedavra

Te libérera enfin de ta chaîne si noire.

Prépare-toi à regagner tout espoir. »

**Chapitre 1**

- Harry !

- Mmmh…

- Harry réveille-toi !", insista Ron. C'est la Saint-Valentin , ajouta-t-il avec une étrange excitation.

- Moui…, répondit Harry encore ensommeillé, ouvrant péniblement les paupières. Et alors ? C'est pas une raison pour me crier dessus…. Dès le matin ? Si ?

- Ah tu as oublié, ça fait des mois que j'attends ça ! C'est la _Saint Valentin_ !", répéta-t-il avec emphase.

Harry s'assit dans son lit et prit ses lunettes posées sur sa table de nuit. Là, il dévisagea le rouquin surexcité.

- Oui, Ron c'est la Saint-Valentin et quoi ? Tu penses recevoir assez de chocolat pour te goinfrer toute la journée , s'enquit-il un peu grognon.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ? Et toutes les années d'avant ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, l'esprit plus préoccupé par son devoir de potion inachevé et de la fin de matinée qui promettait d'être apocalyptique pour cette raison. Il bailla à nouveau et saisit ses affaires avec la ferme intention d'aller se réveiller sous la douche quand il se rappela enfin…

- Draco et Hermione ? C'est ça ?", demanda-t-il déjà un peu plus réveillé.

- Ah quand même ! C'est ça, je me demande qui Poudlard va décider d'unir cette année !

Harry eut un sourire en se remémorant la Saint-Valentin de l'année précédente.

- De quoi vous parlez , demanda Seamus en levant à son tour. Ca devrait être interdit de faire autant de bruit le matin…, ajouta-t-il avec un bâillement.

- C'est la Saint-Valentin, dit Harry. Et comme chaque année…

- Poudlard va jeter un sort sur deux personnes, expliqua Ron. Hermione a fait des recherches dessus l'année dernière quand elle essayait d'y échapper… La pauvre, ce qu'elle a pu pester ! Il semble que les fondateurs aient lancé ce sort pour permettre aux personnes qui s'aiment de s'avouer leur amour… En les forçant un peu, quoi !

- En collant leurs mains, c'est bien ça ? ajouta Seamus se réveillant peu à peu.

- Oui et Hermione m'a dit qu'avant ça elle avait reçu un truc et…

Quelque chose frappa alors à la fenêtre de leur dortoir. Harry fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la fenêtre : un groupe de trois chouettes blanches entrèrent et vinrent déposer un paquet. Sur son lit à lui. Un paquet sur lequel était indiqué en lettres cursives élégantes « **_Pour Monsieur Harry Potter_** ».

- Oui tout à fait, fit Ron en retenant un fou-rire. Un colis _exactement_ comme ça…

Harry lui jeta un sale regard, avant de dire avec espoir :

- Et si je le refuse, je ne serais pas collé avec quelqu'un ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche comme ça, ajouta Seamus avec un large sourire goguenard. Essaye avant qu'elles ne repartent…

Mais les chouettes s'éclipsèrent rapidement par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Harry contempla le paquet.

- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas dangereux, assura Ron avec le même sourire de Seamus. Ouvre-le sinon, c'est moi qui vais le manger !

Harry le regarda un instant avec d'ouvrir son paquet avec lenteur et une vague répugnance. Et sortit un cœur en chocolat du paquet et une petite carte. Enfin plus exactement la moitié d'un cœur en chocolat qui aurait été brisé en son milieu. L'autre moitié devant certainement être adressée à l'autre future victime du sortilège… Et cette moitié de cœur en chocolat, qui semblait délicieuse, avait donc un côté en zig-zag, un peu comme certains bijoux moldus…

- Exactement comme Hermione !", insista Ron avec une jubilation visible.

Re-sale regard de Harry qui se décida à ouvrir la petite carte jointe. Et il relut avec incrédulité au moins trois fois le texte suivant :

« Vous aux yeux verts qui me font espérer,

Vous dont la solitude me trouble,

Vous que je désire et que j'aime depuis si longtemps…

Joyeuse Saint Valentin mon amour… »

Harry fit la grimace à ces mots sirupeux.

- Montre !", fit Ron

Il lui chipa la carte qu'il lut avec Seamus avant de la lui rendre :

- C'est vraiment ça, la même histoire d'yeux… Oh la la ! Je me demande qui est ta dulcinée, mon vieux !

- Ron, si jamais tu as le malheur de rigoler, commença-t-il alors que les lèvres de Ron frémissaient de rire contenu, je te jure… Tu entends Ron je te jure que je te parle plus pour le restant de l'année !

Seamus était sorti du dortoir pour annoncer la grande nouvelle. Et Ron ne prêta aucune attention aux paroles de Harry, les yeux fixés sur autre chose.

- Je peux ?

- Quoi ?

- Manger le gâteau.. Enfin le goûter !

- Tu sais je me demande s'il n'y pas quelque chose, une potion un truc comme ça dedans qui fait partie du sortilège…

- Oh non, répondit le rouquin décidément semblait avoir réponse à tout. Hermione n'y a pas touché l'année dernière pour les mêmes raisons et ça n'a rien empêché…

Il goûta d'un doigt gourmand le fondant du gâteau.

- Mmh délicieux, Harry. Tu ferais bien de le manger ou alors…

- Ca va, je t'interdis de toucher à mon gâteau !

- D'accord mais mange-le ! Tu ne vas quand même pas le jeter !

- Va te laver Ron, soupira Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Tu me laisseras en manger un bout , supplia le rouquin.

- Va te laver espèce de goinfre !

Resté seul Harry relut encore la petite carte avec un certain désespoir.

- C'est pas compliqué, je vais éviter toutes les filles de Poudlard toute la journée, voilà tout , se promit Harry. Et comme ça, pas de problème…

Une certaine agitation régnait dans la Grande Salle chacun cherchant à connaître le nom des futures « victimes » ou des « amoureux » suivant les appellations de chacun. Harry essaya de se faire tout petit quand il entra, mais certaines acclamations retentirent à la table des Gryffondors.

- Bonjour Harry !", fit Hermione avant d'ajouter aussitôt. Alors c'est ton tour cette année !

- Oui, grommela-t-il. J'y ai échappé pendant presque sept ans et voilà…

Il semblait assez de mauvaise humeur et jeta des regards suspicieux à toutes les filles de Poudlard.

- Tu sais d'après les recherches que j'avais fait l'année dernière, il semblerait que ce soit le Choixpeau qui choisisse les personnes chaque année, finit par dire Hermione. Mais tu sais…

- Je vais le brûler, jura aussitôt Harry. Dès que j'arriverais à entrer dans le bureau d'Albus.

- … Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, poursuivit-elle.

- Ben ce n'est pas ce que tu disais l'année dernière, remarqua Ron. Tu as sacrément hurlé et tu as encore plus hurlé quand tu t'es retrouvée collée à Draco, lui rappela-t-il.

- Je vais garder mes mains dans les poches et je vais éviter toute la gente féminine de Poudlard !", lança Harry avec fermeté.

- Euh Harry, tu sais j'ai dit aussi ça l'année dernière et… Ca n'a pas vraiment marché…

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'y es pas arrivée que je n'y arriverais pas ! Aidez-moi vous voulez, je n'ai pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un… Surtout collé !

- De toute façon c'est quelqu'un que tu aimes…

- Je ne suis pas amoureux !", s'insurgea-t-il.

- Il y a vraiment de sacrés échos d'une année sur l'autre, murmura Ron. Dingue…

- Ron, commença Harry.

- Je ne dis plus rien, dit aussitôt Ron.

Et il se mit à étaler en couche épaisse de la confiture au cassis sur ses dix sacro-saintes tartines du petit-déjeuner. Hermione le regarda faire avant de murmurer, toujours perplexe devant ce mystère de la nature :

- Comme fait-il pour manger tout ça et ne pas grossir ?

- Bonjour 'Mione, fit une voix douce contre l'oreille de la jeune fille, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

- Bonjour Draco, lui sourit-elle.

Draco lui sourit avant de tourner vers la nouvelle victime de la Saint-Valentin.

- Eh Harry c'est vrai que tu as reçu un gâteau au chocolat , demanda Draco alors que la Grand Salle entière vibrait de « c'est Harry » murmurés avec frénésie.

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à veiller sur ses précieuses – et libres ! - mains. Il ne vit donc pas quelqu'un le regarder avec une incrédulité croissante et une fureur grimpant de façon exponentielle…

- Ca va Severus, vous avez l'air contrarié ?", s'enquit gentiment Albus alors que le professeur de potion jouait nerveusement avec un couteau.

- Non non, répondit-il sur un ton contraint.

- Vous êtes sûr ?", fit Albus avant de reprendre sur un ton désolé. Oh mais c'est vrai, bon anniversaire Severus , lança-t-il joyeusement.

- Albus, dit Severus en le regardant fermement dans les yeux. Je croyais que vous étiez d'accord pour « oublier » cette fichue date !

- Désolé, j'avais oublié aussi cela, fit-il d'un ton faussement contrit.

Severus ne répondit et préféra quitter la salle avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait le malheur de se rappeler sa date d'anniversaire…

- Et personne ne sait qui a reçu l'autre cœur, l'autre carte ?", demanda finalement Hermione.

- 'M'en fiche, bougonna Harry. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose. Faire en sorte qu'aucune, vous entendez, aucune fille ne m'approche !

- Harry…

- 'Mione, s'il te plait ! Tu veux vraiment que je t'énumère toutes les raisons ?

- Harry…, répéta-t-elle.

- Non 'Mione, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas me retrouver collé avec quelqu'un parce qu'un stupide Choixpeau…

- Harry c'est quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui t'aime déjà, insista-t-elle pourtant.

Mais Harry était déjà parti en cours de divination. Ron fit un geste d'excuse à Hermione et le suivit à la Tour…..

- Oh et puis fais comme tu veux !", dit Hermione avant d'aller à son cours d'arithmancie.

Harry attendit dans un coin avec Ron que tous les élèves – surtout toutes les élèves – soient entrés dans la salle de cours. Avant de s'asseoir à une table au fond et de se recroqueviller.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a pris ce cours ?

- Pour se renseigner sur les prophéties…, dit Harry d'un ton morne.

Car il regrettait son choix. Ca lui avait semblé une bonne idée sur le coup de continuer cette option après la révélation de Dumbledore à la fin de sa cinquième année. Mais il lui semblait que Trelawney n'aborderait jamais le seul point qui l'intéressait : comment échapper à une prophétie. Il espérait aussi un miracle, une sorte de contre-prophétie qui le condamnerait pas soit à mourir soit à être un meurtrier…

- Eh t'imagines si c'était Trelawney ?", murmura Ron amusé en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Ron…, répondit Harry dans un murmure menaçant. Si jamais c'était vrai, je te garantis que tu regrettas ces paroles. Je suis prêt à soudoyer le Choixpeau pour qu'il te colle avec Pansy Parkinson ! Avant d'aller me jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie…

Il ne put poursuivre ses menaces, Trelawney s'était approché d'eux en tenant sa boule de cristal.

- En l'honneur de la Saint-Valentin, je vais dévoiler le futur sentimental de l'un d'entre vous. Et cette année, ce sera vous mon chéri, fit-elle en s'adressant à Harry.

Elle scrutait sa boule de cristal avec attention :

- Mon chéri, vous êtes très amoureux !", annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Non, je ne suis pas amoureux , fit Harry les dents serrées.

Si seulement on pouvait arrêter de lui dire ça. Depuis ce matin ça n'arrêtait pas.

- Mais si voyons et je voudrais essayer voir qui donc est votre âme sœur !

- Je n'ai pas d'âme sœur !", dit Harry plus fort en se levant à moitié.

Ron le rattrapa pour le faire se rasseoir. Et Trelawney ne prit aucunement compte de la protestation de Harry.

- Mmh je vois… De longs cheveux blonds… Un grand courage…

- Chouette au moins c'est pas Cho Chang, murmura Ron.

- Ecoute de toute façon elle se trompe tout le temps. Enfin presque tout le temps…, répondit Harry avec une certaine amertume.

- Tu veux dire que ça peut être Cho Chang ? C'est vrai que tu es amoureux.

- Ron, soupira Harry, c'était il y a deux ans, _deux ans_ !

Dans un coin Parvati et Lavande murmuraient en le regardant.

- Je crois que tout le monde était en train de prendre des paris. Comme l'année dernière.

- Ne me dis pas que tu avais parié Ron !

Rougeur instantanée du rouquin. Un signe qui ne trompait pas.

- Ben…, commença-t-il très gêné.

- Oh Ron…, fit Harry sur un ton navré. Et tu avais parié quoi ?

- Ben que… Hermione ne craquerait pas pour un Serpentard…

- Donc tu as perdu, hein ! Tu serais que Hermione serait furieuse si elle le savait ?

- Ecoute Harry, je t'aide aujourd'hui, je serai un garde du corps fidèle, dévoué et tout ce que tu voudras, mais tu ne lui en parles pas , fit Ron avec emphase.

- D'accord, d'accord, dit Harry avec un léger sourire alors que Trelawney était repartie dans son délire habituel – elle était en train de compter les enfants avant de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle préférait : le drame !

- Oh non mon pauvre chéri, quel amour tragique et passionné ! Il est possible qu'elle vous sauve d'une mort atroce ou alors la provoque… Ce point n'est pas très clair.

Elle s'écarta de sa boule de cristal avant de poursuivre :

- Bon aujourd'hui, reprit-elle à l'ensemble de la classe, en l'honneur de la Saint Valentin, nous allons regarder comme voir les rencontres amoureuses dans un thème astrologique.

- Oh la la, j'ai horreur de ça, se lamenta Ron. J'y comprends rien ! Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de suivre ce cours avec toi ?

- Donc, commença Sybille, les rencontres amoureuses se voient d'une part dans le thème de révolution solaire et dans le thèmes de transits, ce dernier donnant une identification du mois où cela devrait se produire. Une conjonction de révolution qui se réactualise est évidemment le plus favorable, entre Venus, Mars ou encore la Lune…

Mais Harry et Ron avaient déjà décroché alors que les filles écrivaient fébrilement ayant hâte de faire leur propre thème pour savoir quand elles allaient rencontrer quelqu'un… Harry se mit à bailler, joyeusement imité par Ron. Ils tentèrent l'un comme l'autre de noter quelques mots. Le reste du cours se passa dans une semi-torpeur, l'atmosphère alourdie par les fumées de l'encens que Trelaney s'obstinait à faire brûler… Harry en vint presque à oublier les événements de la matinée. Comme le gâteau au chocolat mangé par Ron ou l'abominable petite carte. Même son devoir de potion inachevé ne lui paraissait plus trop important… Il aurait une punition, voilà tout.

Quand la sonnerie de la fin du cours retentit enfin, Harry se redressa en sursaut, l'esprit à nouveau inquiet.

- Attends, il faut que tout le monde sorte, enfin surtout les filles…

- Et prendre le risque d'arriver en retard au cours de Snape ?", s'insurgea Harry.

- Choisis la colle que tu veux , rétorqua Ron avec un sourire.

- Oh ça va ! Je préfère arriver en retard avec un soir de colle plutôt que de rester des jours collé avec une fille !

Ils attendirent quelques instants que la salle se vide.

- Fais attention, les élèves du cours suivants vont monter…, dit Ron.

- Vous avez quelques questions sur votre thème mes chéris ?", demanda Sybille.

- Non non, on y va , dirent ensemble Ron et Harry avant d'attraper leurs livres et leurs plumes.

Harry se rendait dans les cachots, mais il rasait les murs… Il se rendait vers son destin.

_OOOoooOOOooo_

Ron ouvrit la porte du cachot, laquelle émit son horrible grincement coutumier. Il entra avec à sa suite Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley…, les salua une voix douce et grave. En retard évidemment ! J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor. Et veuillez déposer sur mon bureau vos parchemins concernant le devoir sur les propriétés des écailles de sirène.

Ron déposa rapidement son devoir, avant d'aller s'installer à sa place. Harry fit pareil avant de le suivre, toujours en prenant garde de s'approcher d'aucune fille… Mais au moment où il s'assit, il entendit cette même voix douce dire avec une certaine jubilation :

- Monsieur Potter… Votre devoir ne comporte qu'un rouleau de parchemin. Or je me souviens bien vous avoir demandé trois rouleaux entiers. Votre devoir est incomplet.

Harry soupira sachant ce qui allait suivre : au moins il ne lui arriverait rien ce soir. Il serait coincé en colle, voilà tout ! Mais…

- … Vous allez donc l'achever ce soir à huit heures dans le bureau de Rusard. Et vous en ferez un autre, sur les propriétés du sang de fées, ajouta le Professeur Snape d'un air mécontent.

Harry fronça les sourcils : pourquoi ne lui donnait-il pas des heures de colle dont il était si friand ? Après tout c'était la dernière année où il pouvait le faire ! L'humilier en privé dans son cachot… Bizarre. Il y avait un truc qui clochait aujourd'hui.

- Bien, nous allons étudier aujourd'hui la potion de Traces. Cette potion permet de créer un sable magique : un objet ou une personne saupoudrés avec ce sable pourront être localisés grâce à l'utilisation du sortilège de localisation, expliqua-t-il avant de se tourner vers le tableau.

De son habituel tapotement de baguette sur le tableau, il fit apparaître la préparation de la potion.

- Cette potion est délicate à réaliser, poursuivit-il. Elle constitue souvent une épreuve pour vos ASPICS.

Tous les élèves regardèrent le tableau avec une certaine incrédulité par la précision et la complexité des étapes. Jusqu'à la température du chaudron pour chacune d'elle. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à 'Mione qui avait déjà commencé à préparer les ingrédients et allumer la flamme de son chaudron. Et il croisa le regard de Snape : ce dernier le fixait l'air furieux. Encore plus que d'habitude. _Vraiment_ bizarre.

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire dans laquelle Snape rangeait les ingrédients pour le cours. Il attendit que les filles aient terminé de se servir avant de prendre… ce qui restait. Snape le regardait toujours de la même façon. Bon d'accord il n'avait pas terminé son devoir, et ce n'était pas sérieux en septième année mais bon… Il n'y avait pas de quoi le fusiller du regard comme ça ! Et puis en temps normal quand Harry cherchait dans le placard, il s'approchait avec suspicion, prêt à relever la moindre maladresse… Et là, il restait loin très loin. A l'abri de son bureau, pour être exact.

Harry fit la grimace en contemplant le contenu de l'armoire : il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais être le dernier à se servir mais franchement aujourd'hui… Il contempla presque écœuré les racines de verveine à moitié pourries, les plumes élimées de faucon albinos ou encore les yeux desséchés de crapaud. Mais le pire… C'était que le flacon de dents de chauve-souris était vide. Absolument vide.

- Un… problème Monsieur Potter ?

Harry se demanda tout à coup si l'intonation moqueuse de sa voix était naturelle ou s'il l'avait retravaillé pour la rendre si horripilante. Il optait pour la seconde solution.

- Non non, marmonna-t-il.

Harry commença à fourrager dans l'armoire, cherchant désespérément des dents de chauve souris, déplaçant les pots, les soulevant sans délicatesse : l'heure tournait et il voulait commencer sa potion pour ne pas être le dernier à sortir… La journée était assez mauvaise comme ça. Le bruit faisait sursauter Snape à tel point qu'il finit par s'approcher. Avec… précaution. Et _très_ lentement.

- Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire Monsieur Potter ?

- Je cherche des dents de chauve souris le flacon étant vide. Monsieur, ajouta-t-il à regret.

- Il y a un autre flacon, jeta Snape avec un certain agacement. Si vous cherchiez un peu mieux…

- Eh bien, je ne le trouve pas. Monsieur.

Même hésitation. Harry savait bien que cela énervait Snape, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher… Et puis pourquoi ne s'approchait-il pas, histoire de lui montrer ce qu'il cherchait pour le ridiculiser comme toujours ? Harry commençait à se dire qu'il y avait vraiment un truc. Il déplaça à nouveau les flacons, avec énervement…

- Faites attention Monsieur Potter, si jamais vous brisez l'un de ces flacons…

Harry se tourna vers lui, indifférent à la menace :

- Où est le flacon ?

- Dans l'armoire !", fut la réponse sèche et agacée.

- Oui, je m'en doute bien, mais où ?", s'exclama Harry.

L'agacement devenait réciproque. Severus fit un pas, bien décidé à montrer à cet ignorant et aveugle de Potter où se trouvait le fameux flacon. Avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Et de serrer les dents au bruit des flacons déplacés sans précaution. Et de hérisser à nouveau. Cette fois Severus s'approcha :

- Etes-vous aveugle Monsieur Potter ?", siffla-t-il furieux.

- Pas du tout, mais je ne le trouve pas !

- C'est bien ce que je disais !

- Eh bien montrez-moi où se trouve ce fichu flacon de dents que je puisse enfin commencer ma potion ! Monsieur !

Le ton entre eux commençait à monter.

- Je vous prie de ne pas me parler comme ça !

Hermione leva les yeux de sa préparation pour observer ce qui se passait.

- Non ?", murmura-t-elle incrédule.

Avant de donner un coup de coude à sa tendre moitié.

- Regarde !", lui intima-t-elle toujours sous l'effet de la surprise. Harry et Snape !

Le jeune homme blond leva la tête à son tour.

- Quoi ? Non ?", dit-il à son tour.

Sa surprise laissait place à un sourire amusé.

- Alors ça, c'est excellent ! Harry et Snape ? Le Choixpeau a un drôle d'humour…

D'autres élèves interrompirent leur préparation pour regarder à leur tour. Regarder le gros cœur fait d'étincelles rouges et virevoltantes qui entourait à cet instant le plus improbable et sans doute le plus impossible des couples : Harry Potter et Severus Snape ! Inconscients de ce qui arrivait, l'élève et le professeur continuaient leur dispute avec une certaine aisance que donnait l'habitude : le ton montait crescendo avec passion et les insultes ne tardèrent pas à fuser. Ils étaient vraiment trop occupés à s'engueuler avec application pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait… Severus leva la main au même moment de Harry… Et clac ! Une sorte d'accord très mélodieux retentit avec force. Hermione se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il s'agissait en fait des premières notes de la musique que l'on joue lors des mariages. Logique quand on y pensait…

* * *

**Alors... je la continue aussi ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard et ne prend absolument pas en compte le tome 6 de Harry Potter.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en scène des liaisons homosexuelles aussi explicites que le permet le rating (et dont je censurerais hélas un bonne partie... je l'indiquerai pour vous renvoyer à un autre site !) et surtout _une relation homosexuelle entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter.

* * *

_

**Coucou à tous ! Et merci pour toutes vos reviews : surtout n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, je réponds toujours. J'ai en effet utilisé le système de reply pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont un compte ffnet et pour les autres, vous trouverez vos réponses là sur le post du 17 décembre 2005 :**

**LJ Melindra : www(.)livejournal(.)com(/)users(/)melindra**

enlevez les ( )! Je n'ai pas réussi à vous mettre un lien direct...!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

D'autres élèves interrompirent leur préparation pour regarder à leur tour. Regarder le gros cœur fait d'étincelles rouges et virevoltantes qui entourait à cet instant le plus improbable et sans doute le plus impossible des couples : Harry Potter et Severus Snape !

Inconscients de ce qui arrivait, l'élève et le professeur continuaient leur dispute avec une certaine aisance que donnait l'habitude : le ton montait crescendo avec passion et les insultes ne tardèrent pas à fuser. Ils étaient vraiment trop occupés à s'engueuler avec application pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait… Severus leva la main au même moment de Harry… Et clac ! Une sorte d'accord très mélodieux retentit avec force. Hermione se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il s'agissait en fait des premières notes de la musique que l'on joue lors des mariages. Logique quand on y pensait…- Mais lâchez-moi , dirent ensemble Harry et Severus, chacun essayant de récupérer sa main.

- Je voudrais bien mais je n'y arrive pas ! », jeta Harry en tirant.

- Vous n'êtes pas assez irrésistible pour que je m'accroche à vous comme ça ! Ce n'est absolument pas volontaire.

Après un instant de surprise, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit : la classe entière applaudissait pour célébrer le nouveau couple de la Saint Valentin. Quelques cris retentirent, dont un « Hourra pour les amoureux ! » lancé avec enthousiasme…A ce cri collectif mêlé d'applaudissements, Harry cessa de tirer pour récupérer sa précieuse main pour contempler son professeur honni avec incrédulité :

- Oh non, ne me dites pas que… _Non !_

Severus se figea à ce cri avant de ressentir un froid soudain. Il regarda – regarda vraiment leurs mains collées l'une à l'autre : la main gauche de Harry et sa main droite. Mignonnement lovées l'une contre l'autre. Collées, quoi ! Saloperie de sortilège de la Saint Valentin ! Il n'aurait pas dû sortir de son appartement après avoir reçu la carte, il le savait. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ce sale gamin ? Harry avait poursuivi :

- Vous aussi vous avez reçu la carte ? Et l'autre moitié du gâteau ?

Le silence figé de Severus était assez éloquent. Hermione et Draco s'approchèrent.

- Vous n'êtes pas le premier couple gay, choisit de dire Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas gay ! », crièrent-ils ensemble. Et combien de temps cette horreur (Harry) – calvaire atroce (Severus) – va durer ? », demandèrent-ils toujours ensemble.

Ils étaient au moins d'accord sur une chose – la première fois en sept ans d'affrontement : ce qui leur arrivait était une atrocité sans nom. Ils ne pourraient pas se supporter longtemps en restant l'un près de l'autre.

- Ben comme d'habitude, jusqu'à ce que vous reconnaissiez vos sentiments réciproques, répondit Hermione en s'efforçant de ne pas trop sourire. Au minimum. Après, je ne peux rien vous dire.

Elle se doutait qu'un truc pareil n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Cela promettait de sacrés rebondissements. Elle en riait d'avance.

- Y'a pas de sentiments !

- Ben vous êtes quand même curieusement synchrones, remarqua doucement Draco.

- Nous sommes d'accord simplement sur notre dégoût réciproque, tint à dire Harry furieux.

- Disons plutôt pour ma part un mépris d'une densité rare, précisa Severus avec colère.

- Eh bien, ça risque de durer des mois ! », remarqua Hermione.

Harry et Severus se regardèrent horrifiés. Avant d'essayer de récupérer leurs mains avec un désespoir évident mêlé d'une rage croissante.

- Pas des mois, pas si longtemps ! Je me couperais la main avant ! », cria Harry.

- Ecoute Harry ce n'est pas si terrible… », tenta de dire Hermione.

- Pas si terrible ? C'est Snape, bon sang, cet être sadique, pervers et asexué…

- Je suis toujours là, Potter ! », fit une voix glaciale à son côté. Et si vous voulez vous trancher la main, je vous prête une scie, aucun problème. Je ne tiens pas à rester des mois collé à un gamin irresponsable, crétin et débile !

- Non mais qui vous croyez traiter de débile, hein ?

- Mais vous ! C'est toujours qui vous fourrez des situations pas possibles, qui êtes incapable de réussir la moindre potion, vous ce sale gamin avec votre cicatrice dont vous êtes si fier…

- Et vous n'êtes qu'un esclave à la botte de ce raté de Voldemort, un moins que rien…

- NE DITES PAS SON NOM, POTTER ! », cria Severus.

- Ah vous avez raison c'est Tom Jedusor ! Au fait vous saviez qu'il était à moitié moldu ? », persifla Harry avec un grand sourire.

Hermione murmura rapidement à l'oreille de Draco :

- Va vite chercher Dumbledore…

Mais la porte du cachot s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer l'illustre directeur de Poudlard.

- Ah je me doutais bien que cette année ce serait spécial ! », s'exclama-t-il avec un enthousiasme que les deux belligérants trouvèrent franchement déplacé. Je suis très contents pour vous deux, depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour sans oser faire un pas.

- Mais pas du tout !

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher !

- Je le déteste ! », conclurent-ils ensemble.

- Vous allez tellement bien ensemble, ajouta-t-il avec douceur.

Et avec son sourire irrésistible, vous savez celui contre lequel on se sent bête d'être en colère.

- Ecoutez Albus…

- Professeur Dumbledore, on va s'entretuer ! Je vous assure !

- Mais non ! En mille ans, ça n'est jamais arrivé.

- Il y a toujours des exceptions : il faut trouver une solution ! C'est _absolument_ vital !

- Mais c'est la solution ! Faites un effort… Mmh c'est vrai que pour suivre ses autres cours, ça va pas être facile, admit-il. Je vais mettre au point un emploi du temps spécial pour vous deux : Severus ira en cours avec Harry, et lui suivra les cours de potion.

Mines atterrées de part et d'autres. Grands sourires ravis du côté de Draco et de Hermione : chacun son tour ! Harry et Severus s'étaient largement fichus d'eux l'année passée… Comme quoi il y avait une justice. Il fallait juste attendre un peu.

- Oh j'oubliais, mon cher Severus, interdiction formelle d'ôter des points à Gryffondor en raison de Harry.

- Mais…

- Harry est votre âme sœur, fut l'argument final d'Albus.

Severus et Harry s'exclamèrent en même temps :

- J'ai pas d'âme sœur ! Et je ne suis pas gay !

- Ca va pas non ! », s'exclama Harry.

Albus fronça les sourcils :

- Harry, il y a quand même des limites à ne pas dépasser, prévint Albus en fronçant les sourcils. Je sais bien que c'est un gros choc ce qui t'arrive, mais je n'y suis pour rien !

- D'accord, soupira Harry. Mais comment va-t-on faire ?

- Eh bien, je pense que tu iras dormir chez Severus, car il me semble difficile que tu restes dans ton dortoir à présent…

Albus fit un discret signe de la main, enjoignant les élèves à quitter le cachot. Hermione prit soin de vérifier que tous les chaudrons avaient été éteints avant de quitter le cachot, suivie par Draco et Albus qui préféra s'éclipser discrètement.

- Mais je n'irais pas habiter avec vous ! », dit Harry complètement estomaqué.

- Et dormir dans mon lit d'ailleurs !

- Parfaitement, dormir… Quoi ? Hors de question que je…

Severus leva leurs deux mains jointes, l'interrompant.

- A moins de vous amputer de votre main – car pour ma part je ne peux envisager de me priver de ma main droite…

A ces mots, Harry eut un drôle de sourire vaguement moqueur, en rapport avec la blague qui courait sur Snape depuis des années. Severus comprit aussitôt et s'interrompit à son tour.

- Monsieur Potter, siffla-t-il presque, je ne vous permets pas !

Harry eut un sourire moqueur. Il venait d'avoir une idée pour se moquer de Snape. Son sourire devint clairement pervers quand il susurra :

- Voyons mon cher Snape, bien sûr que nous allons dormir ensemble…

Et Harry lui effleura le visage du bout des doigts. Severus fit un bond en arrière entraînant Harry avec lui. Sa peau le brûlait à l'endroit où Harry n'avait fait que l'effleurer. Et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Bon sang, que s'était-il passé ? Non non… Ce n'était pas ça. Pas un frisson de pur plaisir. Ou alors si c'était ça, c'était à cause de sa solitude et de son long, _très_ long célibat… Une fois cette histoire finie, il faudrait qu'il se trouve quelqu'un quand même… Enfin, rien ne pressait.

- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Je…, réussit à balbutier Severus sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de ressentir.

Harry éclata de rire devant sa tête.

- Bien au moins je sais qu'il ne m'arrivera rien vu votre réaction ! Puisque je suis obligé de dormir avec vous ! », ajouta-t-il à nouveau furieux.

Severus inspira à fond.

- Et si vous arrêtiez de vous comporter comme un gosse de cinq ans ! Bon sang ! Vous croyez que ça me plait cette situation ! A cause de ça je vais avoir du mal à faire mes potions…

- Vous êtes idiot ou quoi ? », releva aussitôt Harry. Vous vous préoccupez de vos chères potions ?

- Je ne vous permets pas… », commença Severus de plus en plus en colère.

- Et les toilettes ? », s'insurgea Harry. Hein ! Et pour se laver ? Vous n'y avez pas pensé , explosa Harry. Vous êtes un pur esprit ou quoi ? Ah je sais vous ne vous lavez pas, c'est ça !

Severus avait blêmi. A toutes ses situations auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé. Et un peu à cause de l'insulte.

- Mais je ne veux pas ! », se plaignit-il presque.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il était capable de dire, réalisant enfin la situation. Harry leva à son tour leurs mains collées.

- Pas plus que moi, grinça-t-il.

Le silence se fit. Long très long. Harry se fit la réflexion incongrue que Severus avait de belles mains. Chaudes aussi. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était jamais resté près de lui aussi longtemps : ça devait être pour ça qu'il avait la gorge sèche et le cœur qui battait un peu plus vite. Marrant, maintenant qu'il y pensait ça lui rappelait la fois où Cho l'avait embrassé. Mais en plus fort. Bref, c'était un mauvais souvenir, prouvant qu'il allait être malade en restant si longtemps près de Snape. Voilà, c'était ça et rien d'autre.

- Bon écoutez Potter…

Harry grinça : vu la situation, il ne pouvait pas faire l'effort de l'appeler par son prénom. Non c'était trop demander !

- J'ai fait des recherches quand j'étais élève et Albus a hélas raison : il n'y a pas de solution.

- Donc, répondit lentement Harry, on est… coincés ?

- Oui, soupira Severus. Peut-être que le sort s'annulera-t-il au bout d'un certain temps, mais rien n'est sûr.

Harry voulut faire quelques pas pour s'asseoir. Mais Severus ne le suivit pas, restant fermement campé sur ses jambes : Harry se retrouva donc tiré en arrière et heurta le torse de Severus. Ils retrouvèrent donc un instant à se fixer droit dans les yeux, ébène contre émeraude, si proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils sentaient chacun le souffle de la respiration de l'autre… Harry était en train de se dire qu'il se passait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre quand quelque chose interrompit heureusement sa réflexion…

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit brusquement : d'un geste tout aussi brusque, Severus poussa Harry loin de lui. Mais comme ils avaient toujours leurs mains collées, eh bien, cette fois-ci Harry entraîna malgré lui Severus et ils tombèrent ensemble par terre.

- J'étais venu vous dire qu'il fallait laisser un peu de temps pour que vos sentiments émergent, mais je crois que je n'ai pas trop de souci à me faire, à ce que je vois ! », conclut Albus avec un léger rire et un grand sourire ravi. Mmmh, toutefois si je peux me permettre, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir, essayez de ne pas être trop fatigués pour le bal de ce soir !

Harry et Severus se regardèrent à nouveau, le premier ayant un peu rougi : leur position ne paraissait laisser place à aucun équivoque… Harry était plaqué au sol par Severus allongé sur lui, leurs jambes intimement entremêlées, leurs hanches collées. Tout dans leur attitude semblait laisser croire qu'ils allaient fougueusement embrasser ou alors que c'était fait et qu'ils allaient passer à la suite. D'ailleurs… Harry se figea : il lui semblait sentir un truc louche contre lui… Il fixa Severus avec incrédulité. Qui parut très très gêné.

- C'est physique, c'est juste physique ! Une simple réaction qui ne veut rien dire !

- Vous êtes gay ! », dit Harry presque accusateur.

- Mais non ! », protesta Severus.

- Mais si ! Sinon pourquoi, vous… vous…

Harry n'arriva pas à fini sa phrase.

- C'est… normal après plusieurs années de… célibat, se résolut enfin à dire Severus, toujours très gêné.

- Vous êtes gay, répéta Harry.

- Puisque je vous dit que…

- Parce que ça fait cinq minutes que vous êtes affalé sur moi sans bouger d'un centimètre ! Et que bref… vous réagissez _toujours_ ! », ajouta Harry sur un ton accusateur.

Piqué au vif, Severus s'écarta d'un bond… entraînant évidemment toujours Harry avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans la position inverse : Severus dessous et Harry dessus. Plus exactement Harry avait son visage niché dans le cou de Severus, ce dernier ayant posé sa main libre par pur réflexe sur les reins de Harry. Cette douce chaleur à cet endroit procura de drôles de sensations à Harry : il ne put retenir un frisson. Que Severus interpréta évidemment – et justement !- comme du dégoût. Harry s'écarta aussitôt, mais avec lenteur, ne voulant pas provoquer une nouvelle catastrophe. Severus le regarda s'écarter, se sentant soudain comme privé de chaleur. Il aurait aimé… Non, il n'était pas gay , se dit-il fermement, se levant à son tour. Enfin il ne voulait plus l'être. Il voulait rester seul, sans amant. Donc, il n'était plus gay et plus disponible. Et encore moins pour ce sale gosse.

Une phrase rejaillit dans sa mémoire, une phrase qui lui fit mal :

_« Deux mains alors se joigneront pour ne plus se lâcher. »_

Non ce n'était pas ça ! Ca ne pouvait _pas_ être ça, hurla intérieurement Severus.

- Bon et on fait quoi maintenant ? », demanda Harry.

- Je crois que c'est évident : nous allons devoir apprendre à se déplacer ensemble, sans plus nous faire tomber : je n'ai aucune envie de m'affaler sur vous en pleine grande Salle , répondit Severus sans perdre contenance.

Alors que cette petite phrase continuait à le hanter, que les mots suivants se déroulaient dans sa tête. Ces mots qui le poursuivaient depuis des années.

- Mouais, c'est vous qui le dites !

- Pour la dernière fois Potter, je suis célibataire depuis très longtemps, croyez-moi !

- Mais oui, fit Harry.

Son ton montrait bien qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Vous avez un traversin dans votre lit ? », demanda tout à coup Harry.

- Je sens que je vais regretter ma question mais que voulez-vous en faire ?

- Faire un semblant de séparation pour éviter que vous me sautiez dessus pendant mon sommeil, répondit franchement le jeune homme.

- Pour la dernière fois… », commença Severus avant de s'interrompre. Vous savez quoi ? Laissez tomber ! Vous préférez croire de toute évidence que vous être trop irrésistible pour que je résiste…

- C'est pas moi qui ai réagi, nota justement Harry.

A partir de là, Albus qui était resté derrière la porte, l'oreille collée, ne comprit plus trop grand-chose : les insultes volaient et les cris rendaient incompréhensibles les propos. Enfin si du moins il y avait un dialogue… Il s'éloigna donc :

- Bah de toute façon, ça commence comme ça à chaque fois ! », nota-t-il pour lui-même. Et heureusement, parce que sans ça… Ca ne serait pas drôle , conclut-il avec un sourire hilare. Quand je pense qu'ils vont devoir ouvrir le bal… Heureusement qu'ils ne le savent pas encore…

OOOoooOOOooo

La cloche de midi sonna, interrompant la dispute entre Severus et Harry. Après avoir crié aussi longtemps ils étaient fatigués et ils commençaient à voir la situation avec une certaine philosophie. Leur dispute leur avait appris au moins un point : impossible de la finir en claquant la porte. Ils devaient donc s'arrêter d'eux-mêmes, et il s'avérait que la fatigue aidait beaucoup à prendre cette décision.

- Potter, j'imagine que vous ne voulez pas manger en public, non ?

- Non effectivement…

- Je vous propose d'aller manger dans mes appartements, dit-il doucement.

Harry lui jeta un regard méfiant.

- Bon dans la cuisine alors ? », proposa Severus sans répondre à ce regard pour ne pas relancer la dispute. Devant tous les elfes de maison ? Décidez-vous, je n'ai aucune envie de mourir de faim par votre faute et vos peurs idiotes !

- … D'accord, finit par dire Harry.

- Bon alors allons dans la cuisine, soupira Severus.

L'idée de manger avec une seule main devant tous les elfes ne le réjouissait pas vraiment, mais bon. Du moment qu'on ne leur offrait pas un cœur en chocolat pour le dessert, ce serait encore supportable.

- Non je veux dire chez vous, reprit Harry. Mais je vous préviens…

- Vous voulez que je vous répète pour la cinq centième fois que je ne suis pas gay ? », l'interrompit Severus.

- …Bi alors, répondit Harry histoire d'avoir le dernier mot.

Severus choisit sagement de ne pas répondre.

OOOoooOOOooo

Harry accompagna Severus dans le dédale des cachots.

- Comment faites-vous pour vivre ici sans la lumière du soleil ? », ne put-il s'empêcher de demander Harry.

- Comment faites-vous pour avoir toujours quelque chose à dire ? », rétorqua aussitôt Severus.

Pour le regretter aussitôt : Harry venait de s'arrêter net et il faillit tomber en arrière.

- Non j'ai changé d'idée, on devrait manger dans la Grande Salle.

- Je suis désolé, reconnut aussitôt Severus pour éviter toute nouvelle dispute. On… s'habitue très bien en raison des fausses fenêtres qui amènent la lumière du soleil dans mes appartement, se résolut-il à expliquer.

Harry soupira et décida lui aussi de faire un effort :

- Nous sommes encore loin ?

- Non non, fit Severus soulagé de ne pas devoir manger en public.

Il s'arrêta devant un miroir encadré par deux elfes en étain : l'un tenait une fleur à peine éclose, l'autre une flûte. Le tain du miroir était noirci et le miroir semblait très vieux. Le bois s'écaillait. Il se situait au fond d'un couloir à l'écart des salles de cours. Severus regarda Harry avant de se décider à murmurer son mot de passe.

- Lowen.

Harry se retint à temps la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres… Le miroir s'effaça dans le mur dévoilant les appartement privés de Severus. Où nul n'était entré depuis très longtemps, à part les elfes de maison et Albus qui persistait à vouloir s'inviter… Severus nourrissait un vague soupçon sur le pourquoi de cette histoire de la Saint-Valentin. S'il se rappelait bien, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que Albus lui avait suggéré de ne plus rester célibataire.

L'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrait sur un salon lumineux. Une fenêtre entrouverte laissait entrer un air un peu frais aux senteurs de mai. Assez surprenantes pour un mois de février… Plus encore quand Harry s'approcha, et donc entraîna Severus avec lui : il se rendit compte que la fenêtre donnait sur un parterre de pivoines aux pétales d'un rose nacré, à la tête lourde et penchée, et au parfum enivrant. Des fourmis affairées se déplaçaient entre leurs pétales serrées. Un peu plus loin une source au murmure tranquille apportait une note de fraîcheur. Une fenêtre enchantée oui… Il se tourna pour regarder le salon. Lui aussi très surprenant : il était dans les teintes pastels, en bois de merisier . Quelques livres étaient dispersés au milieu des coussins confortables du canapé.

- Où est ce jardin ? », finit par demander Harry, avec hésitation.

- Il n'existe pas, c'est une illusion, répondit Severus à voix basse. Un simple rêve créé par magie, ajouta-t-il laconique.

Il fallait dire que Harry entrait dans son domaine, son jardin secret qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais partager. La tension dans sa voix était telle que Harry comprit et n'insista pas. Severus ferma brusquement mais maladroitement d'une main la fenêtre. Harry l'aida sans plus poser de questions.

- Allons déjeuner, fit Severus en se dirigeant vers une table où un plateau avait déjà été déposé.

**A SUIVRE ?

* * *

**

**Ps : pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et veuillent avoir le lien direct pour le chapitre 3 une fois que j'en serais venue à bout, laissez-moi votre mail.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard et ne prend absolument pas en compte le tome 6 de Harry Potter.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en scène des liaisons homosexuelles aussi explicites que le permet le rating (et dont je censurerais hélas un bonne partie... je l'indiquerai pour vous renvoyer à un autre site !) et surtout _une relation homosexuelle entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter._

**Coucou à tous ! Je suis en retard, j'en suis vraiment désolée... et c'est valable pour toutes mes fics. Ceux qui me suivent depuis un certain temps savent que je travaille avec des horaires pas faciles et beaucoup de trajet. Ce qui rend l'écriture plus difficile pour moi. La suite arrivera toujours. JURE ! **

**Ce chapitre est malheureusement plus court pour une bonne raison : je tiens à faire avancer les 2 fics en même temps sur les mêmes événements. Or le chapitre 3 de la fic sur la 6ème années est plus long que je ne le pensais et s'arrête à la fin du repas. Et de ce côté ci, le même événement est plus court... **

**Pour les lecteurs n'ayant pas de compte ffnet (Nanie Nouche Vyrses, Lou-la-Vénusienne, Jenni944, Tatsu et Fine) vous trouverez les réponses là (je n'ai pas utilisé le mail quand vous ne m'avez rien dit à ce propos...) : http(:)(/)melindra(.)livejournal(.)com(/)11997(.)html**

**J'espère que le système de reply marche !

* * *

**

_Et... BON ANNIVERSAIRE GALOUZ !_

* * *

Il fallait dire que Harry entrait dans son domaine, son jardin secret qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais partager. La tension dans sa voix était telle que Harry comprit et n'insista pas. Severus ferma brusquement mais maladroitement d'une main la fenêtre. Harry l'aida sans plus poser de questions.

- Allons déjeuner, fit Severus en se dirigeant vers une table où un plateau avait déjà été déposé.

**Chapitre 3 -**

Severus commençait à avoir un énorme doute sur l'identité de la personne qui avait composé le repas… Non franchement : carottes râpées, cailles rôties et petits pois. Ces derniers ayant la fâcheuse réputation à se barrer en présence d'une fourchette… Et en dessert l'inévitable cœur en chocolat, sur lequel était artistiquement écrit « Harry et Severus pour toujours ».

- Et comment va-t-on faire pour manger tout ça avec une seule main , râla Harry.

- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, dit Severus à contre-cœur. Nous allons devoir… coopérer. Sans nous disputer parce que j'aimerais assez ne pas manger froid…

- Il est hors de question que je vous donne la becquée , s'exclama immédiatement Harry.

- Bien sûr, ironisa Severus, mais vous aurez de sacrés difficultés à manger sans l'aide de ma main gauche.

L'estomac de Harry se mit à gargouiller bruyamment.

- Et je crois que vous avez faim… Vous décidez quoi ?

Harry le fusilla du regard.

- … D'accord… », finit-il par dire. Et pas de disputes.

Le silence pendant un moment ne fut presque pas rompu malgré la difficulté de manger… avec une main. Car s'ils voulaient manger, ils n'avaient qu'une seule solution : Severus tenait le couteau de la main gauche et Harry la fourchette de la main droite. Autant dire que le repas dura des heures et qu'ils mangèrent presque froid… en se donnant la béquée.

- Faites attention, râla Severus quand Harry lui fit tomber pour la troisième fois des petits pois sur sa robe.

- J'arrive pas à croire que je fais... ce que je fais, j'arrive pas y croire… », murmura Harry en ignorant Severus.

Parce que s'il arrivait à faire abstraction de Snape, il pourrait peut-être arriver à se faire croire qu'il donnait à la becquée à quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui. Tellement concentré qu'il finit par manger en utilisant la même fourchette. Et Severus ferma la bouche quand il voulut lui donner la becquée suivante. Les petits pois dévalèrent joyeusement dans la robe de Severus.

- Quoi encore ? », soupira Harry qui voulait finir la corvée rapidement.

- Vous oubliez de changer de fourchette ! Vous venez de manger avec celle-ci.

- Beurk… », fut la seule réponse que parvient à émettre Harry.

Il venait d'une façon indirecte d'embrasser Snape. Re-beurk.

- Idem ! », rétorqua Severus. Tout ça parce que vous avez la flemme de changer de fourchette.

- Bon écoutez, on va inverser, je prends le couteau et vous la fourchette, vous verrez comme c'est amusant de changer de couvert toutes les secondes !

Severus lui lança une de ses regards noirs.

- On reste comme ça et laissez tomber pour le changement de fourchette, je voudrais arriver à manger tiède… Peu importe si on utilise la même, fit Severus se voulant conciliant.

- …. Vous êtes gay.

- Vous allez arrêter avec ça, oui ! », cria Severus.

Harry profita qu'il avait la bouche ouverte pour continuer à lui donner à manger. Severus déglutit avant de crier :

- Vous, vous voulez m'étouffer, c'est ça !

- Maaiiis nooon ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher…

- Sale gosse crétin et débile ! », répliqua Severus.

- Peut-être mais sans ça, vous auriez du manger à une main. Et puis je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour ne pas commencer de nouvelles disputes avant d'avoir fini le repas ?

Le silence se fit à nouveau et le repas s'acheva enfin. Cela avait été insupportable. Ils n'avaient pas touchés au gâteau évidemment.

- Et ça va être comme ça tous les jours, soupira Harry. Comment Hermione n'a pas fait pour mourir de faim avec Draco ?

- Ils ont du faire pareil que nous, un compromis ! D'ailleurs…

Severus se leva avant de dire, presque que comme un défi :

- Je dois aller aux toilettes ! Et j'ai besoin de votre main !

- … Oserai-je demander… pourquoi ? », demanda Harry la gorge soudain sèche sous le stress intense qui venait de le saisir aux tripes.

- Le bouton de mon pantalon, Potter.

- Vous n'allez pas me demander ça, quand même ? », s'offusqua le jeune homme.

- Si et pas plus tard que tout de suite ! », fit Severus avec un sourire légèrement amusé en le traînant dans sa salle de bain.

Ravi de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour toutes les réflexions désobligeantes qu'il avait pu faire depuis le début de cette malheureuse histoire. Et puis toutes celles d'avant. Et celles à venir !

- Heu c'est votre chambre ? », demanda Harry en essayant à tout prix d'éviter le moment fatidique.

- Oui et la salle de bain est par là. Je vous rassure, vous n'êtes pas obligé de regarder.

- Mais j'ai pas envie ! », fit Harry en lui tournant le dos, et en l'entendant remonter la lunette des toilettes.

Froissement de vêtements. Malgré lui, Harry chercha à deviner l'origine de chaque bruit.

- On aurait peut-être pu aller dans les toilettes des garçons : ils ont une porte, continua Harry très nerveux.

Vraiment très nerveux.

- Dites vous pourriez rester silencieux ?

- Heu…

- Parce que c'est pas facile, déjà avec un public et si en plus vous parlez…

- Je suis pas un public, un public c'est consentant en principe…

Harry se mit à prier, intensément :

_« Maman pourquoi tu laisses ton fils subir ça, hein ! T'imagines ? Et Papa qu'est-ce qu'il fout ! S'il te plait s'il te plait, fais en sorte que ce sortilège cesse ! »_

Il marmonnait presque pour ne rien entendre. Rien du tout. De toute façon il venait d'être frappé de surdité subite. Réversible, certes mais intense. Il commençait sérieusement à regretter de s'être moqué d'Hermione l'année dernière. Il ne savait pas tout ce qu'elle avait du endurer, la pauvre ! Et il aurait préféré ne _jamais_ le savoir…

Severus ramena leurs mains enlacées pour essayer de boutonner son pantalon – toujours facile à enlever d'une main, mais pour le remettre… - et forcément, ça ne marchait pas.

- Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez d'une main, fit Harry sachant ce que Severus allait lui demander.

- On va faire un marché, proposa Severus contraint. Vous m'aidez à remettre mon bouton et je ferais pareil pour vous.

Lourd silence. Parce que c'était dans ces moments là qu'on aimerait que le temps s'accélère. Alors qu'il a le chic d'oser ralentir.

- … D'accord si vous jurez de ne jamais en parler, répondit finalement Harry.

- Vous voulez m'expliquer pourquoi j'irai parler d'un truc pareil ? », rétorqua Severus avec bon sens.

Ca expliquait sans doute le silence d'Hermione sur beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de choses… Bref, Harry fit face à son professeur. Ou plus exactement à la braguette de son pantalon noir. Qui semblait bien rempli. Il rougit sous la pensée insolite avant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il déglutit péniblement : on lui aurait dit quelques jours plus tôt qu'il se retrouverait dans une situation pareille, pour aider Severus Snape à boutonner son pantalon, eh bien, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Et n'aurait donc pas quitté Poudlard à temps… Avec leurs deux mains libres ils vinrent à bout du pantalon récalcitrant.

- Dites, pensa tout à coup Harry. Vous mettez vous aussi des chemises ?

- Oui.

- Donc, il faudra prévoir un bon moment pour s'habiller le matin, soupira Harry avec un certain désespoir.

Lourd silence à nouveau. Harry venait de sous-entendre que leur situation actuelle – détestable et pénible – allait durer dans le temps. Idée qui n'était pas follement réjouissante, chacun d'entre eux essayant de ne pas penser aux nuits à venir.

- Pour nous habiller mutuellement, tint à préciser Harry.

Severus préféra ne pas répondre, espérant – un vœu insensé et désespéré– que le sortilège se décollerait très vite. Si possible avant le coucher du soleil…

- Où allez-vous? », fit Harry alors que Severus fit un pas pour sortir de la salle de bain.

- Je pense qu'une bonne discussion avec Albus est tout à fait nécessaire. Je suis votre professeur et un professeur ne peut pas sortir avec un élève et puis c'est contraire à la loi sur le détournement de mineur… Donc je pense qu'on devrait arriver à faire lever ce sortilège, expliqua avec sérieux.

Il n'était pas certain qu'une quelconque loi puisse avoir le moindre impact sur un sortilège millénaire, mais il devait essayer. Pour sa santé mentale. Et accessoirement physique.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu y penser avant !

- Je vous rappelle que nous avons passé une partie de la matinée à nous engueuler.

- Oui, c'est vrai reconnut Harry. Mais je voulais dire avant… que j'ai moi aussi envie d'aller aux toilettes, acheva-t-il gêné.

Un sourire un brin sadique parut sur le visage de Severus :

- Chacun son tour d'être dans une situation délicate !

- Ca va tournez-vous ! », grommela Harry.

- C'est si gentiment demandé, ironisa Severus en s'exécutant cependant.

Et peu après Harry se retrouva avec le même problème que Severus tantôt.

- Dites, vous pouvez m'aider ? », finit-il par demander.

Ce satané bouton ne voulait rien entendre.

- Vous êtes sûr ? » s'amusa à lui demander Severus.

- Oui, je ne vais pas me balader avec un pantalon non boutonné et prendre le risque qu'il tombe ! », rétorqua Harry avec agacement.

- Oh je suis sûr que certains et certaines élèves apprécieraient le spectacle ! », ne put s'empêcher de dire Severus.

- Comment ça certains ? », s'offusqua Harry.

Severus lui fit face.

- Oui, vous ne savez pas que vous plaisez à certains élèves gays , révéla-t-il.

- Non je l'ignorais, mais c'est vrai que je ne fais pas tellement attention à tout ça, j'ai d'autres souci que d'avoir un vie amoureuse ! », lança-t-il en serrant les dents quand Severus effleura par mégarde son sexe.

Un simple frôlement, et au travers de l'étoffe de son pantalon. Mais pourquoi eut-il l'impression d'être électrifié par ce bref contact. Non, il délirait c'était parce que personne ne l'avais jamais touché là que… Un autre frôlement survint alors que Severus maugréa :

- Dites si vous vous serviez de votre main libre pour m'aider !

Harry l'observa attentivement et… Non il rêvait, le professeur de potions n'avait pas légèrement rougi. Et non il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'excitant à cette situation, avec cet homme le regard fixé sur son pantalon, à la main maladroite qui le frôlait. Une drôle d'envie le saisit : que Severus appuie un peu sur son sexe. Juste un peu pour savoir… Il s'entendit penser et s'écarta aussitôt que le bouton fut enfin mis. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite. Et il commençait à se demander combien de temps cette situation infernale allait durer.

Il resta silencieux s'efforçant d'oublier ce qu'il avait pu penser. Et en revenant dans le salon que Harry se décida à demander, essentiellement pour chasser de son esprit tout ce qui s'était passé :

- Mmh je peux voir la carte que vous avez reçu ce matin ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Par curiosité, voilà tout !

- Je l'ai jeté !

- Donc… la poubelle, fit Harry à haute voix décidé à mettre la main dessus.

Severus soupira et préféra rendre les armes tout de suite : il lui tendit la carte qui servait de marque-page dans l'un de ses livres. Et comme Harry se focalisait sur la carte il ne remarqua pas de quel type de livre il s'agissait. Un petit livre avec des poèmes d'amour. D'ailleurs Severus rangea prestement le livre dans sa bibliothèque…

- Vous l'avez gardé !

- J'allais la jeter ! Je n'avais rien ce matin pour marquer ma page et…, commença expliquer Severus.

- Ce sont également trois chouettes blanches qui vous l'ont apporté ? », coupa Harry avant de lire.

- Non, elles étaient noires.

_« Vous dont les yeux d'ébène me font chavirer,_

_Vous si glacial et que je devine si brûlant en réalité,_

_Vous, que je désire et que j'aime depuis si longtemps…_

_Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon amour… »_, lut Harry au haute voix.

- Eh bien ces vers sont aussi mauvais que ceux que j'ai reçu, remarqua-t-il. Et le gâteau ?

- Les elfes ont du débarrasser, expliqua Severus avec un haussement d'épaules.

Inutile de dire qu'il en avait mangé une bonne partie, ne pouvant résister au chocolat fondant, presque crémeux. Tout en se demandant avec qui le sortilège le voyait assorti. Il n'avait pas du tout imaginé cette situation. Mais alors pas du tout. Ou alors… Juste un peu. Mais ça l'avait à peine effleuré. Si si…

Harry reposa la carte avant de dire :

- Bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller voir Albus pour savoir s'il daigne enfin nous aider.

* * *

**Alors la suite... La conversation avec Albus et... un bisou, ça vous dit ? Une petite review quand même ? (et si vous voulez votre réponse directement par mail, avec le lien, n'oubliez pas de laisser le mail !) Bisous à tous ! **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard et ne prend absolument pas en compte le tome 6 de Harry Potter.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en scène des liaisons homosexuelles aussi explicites que le permet le rating (et dont je censurerais hélas un bonne partie... je l'indiquerai pour vous renvoyer à un autre site !) et surtout _une relation homosexuelle entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter._

**Coucou à tous ! Voici enfin le chapitre 4 qui aurait du arriver la semaine dernière. Mais quand j'ai repris mon texte, j'ai vu plein de choses qui clochaient et j'ai mis tout ce temps à corriger... et à rajouter 2000 mots. J'espère que vous aimerez le résultat et les réponses aux reviews ont été envoyées. Comme il n'en restait que deux, je les mets exceptionnellement ici en espérant ne pas me faire taper sur les doigts... ! Jenni944** : Merci de ta review et de m'avoir « retrouvée » sur Hpfanfiction... Crois-moi, il va se passer plein de trucs dans la tête de Ryry... Ca ne fait que commencer. Bisous ! **Lilys4 **: Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Et tu sais, tu es l'une des rare à me dire ça, parce qu'en général, on préfère la 6ème année à la 7ème année... Ce qui est dommage, c'est que je vais être obligée de censurer sur ce site. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Harry reposa la carte avant de dire :

- Bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller voir Albus pour savoir s'il daigne enfin nous aider.

Ils quittèrent les appartements calmes de Severus pour rejoindre la foule des curieux qui erraient dans le couloir, afin de vérifier la rumeur... Malheureusement pour eux.

Harry suivait Severus qui marchait d'un pas rapide. Il trébucha sur plusieurs pas avant d'arriver à marcher au même rythme que le professeur. Pour alors s'apercevoir des regards fixés sur eux. Curieux et incrédules pour la plupart, amusés et moqueurs pour les autres. Tous dérangeants, oui. Harry trébuchant à nouveau comprenant enfin ce qui lui avait échappé : toute l'écoles les voyaient désormais comme un couple d'âmes soeurs... De futurs amoureux. Il pouvait nier autant qu'il le souhaitait, il ne pouvait changer ce que tous voyaient : leurs mains liées. Il rougit, embarrassé par tous ces regards indiscrets. Il avait déjà été dévisagé par le passé, plus qu'il n'aurait aimé. Mais cela n'avait jamais été si gênant...

Severus jeta un bref coup d'oeil au jeune homme avant de s'arrêter et de déclarer d'un ton sec.

- Je vois que personne ne se trouve dans sa salle de classe... Pourtant les cours ont repris, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous n'avez pas cours, vous devriez tous être en étude, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sous entendu était clair. Quelques élèves eurent la bonne grâce de rentrer aussitôt dans leur salle de classe, et d'autres eurent la mauvaise idée de s'attarder. Il fallait dire que l'air gêné de Harry laissait sous entendre que quelque chose d'intéressant était arrivé. Les chuchotements entendus étaient particulièrement déplaisants...

- Très bien, avait repris Severus, j'enlèverais dix points à la maison de chaque élève encore présent dans ce couloir à la fin de ma phrase...

Aux mots « dix points », le couloir se vida rapidement. Seuls restaient trois élèves de Serpentard à l'attitude ouvertement amusée, de même que deux élèves de Gryffondor.

- Très bien, trente points en moins à Serpentard, et vingt en moins à Gryffondor, lâcha Severus dans un murmure rageur.

Le sourire des élèves de Serpentard s'évanouit aussitôt, et celui des élèves de Gryffondor devint incrédule. Les élèves disparurent aussitôt, non sans que la phrase « il est amoureux » ne ressorte des chuchotements rageurs des élèves de Serpentard.

Harry osa demander dans le couloir désormais désert :

- Aux élèves de votre maison ? », s'étonna-t-il.

Severus se tourna vers lui, le visage lisse de tout expression. Harry crut entr'apercevoir quelque chose dans son regard, mais le sorcier se détourna aussitôt sans un mot. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux gargouilles gardant l'escalier secret menant au bureau de Dumbledore... Ils gravirent lentement les marches de l'escalier étroit pour ne pas tomber et entrèrent enfin dans le bureau d'Albus.

Le vieux directeur se leva pour les saluer amicalement.

- Ah notre couple de la Saint-Valentin de cette année ! », fit-il pour les accueillir.

- Nous-ne-sommes-pas-un-couple ! », rétorqua aussitôt Severus.

Sa voix froide en tant normal laissait transparaître un énervement certain.

- De toute façon, ajouta Harry, ce n'est pas possible.

- Un professeur n'a pas le droit de sortir avec un élève ! », conclut Severus avec une certaine jubilation. Vous devez rompre le sort.

- Et puis ce serait un détournement de mineur, renchérit Harry. Donc légalement…

Albus ôta ses lunettes pour les essuyer lentement.

- Oh, c'est vrai, reconnut Albus. C'est vrai. Il est rare en effet que le sortilège affecte un professeur, mais c'est déjà arrivé il y a longtemps...

Severus avait un mauvais, un très mauvais pressentiment tout à coup.

- Et donc ce n'est pas très grave, poursuivit Albus en remettant ses lunettes. Il existe une dérogation dans nos lois pour ce sortilège.

Il avait un sourire particulièrement réjoui à ces mots.

- Quoi, mais… Potter est un élève, il est impossible que…. ce soit _autorisé_, enfin ! », fit Severus incrédule.

- Ben si, répondit Albus toujours avec son irrésistible sourire. Je vous rappelle qu'il est également majeur selon nos lois. Un Ministre de la Magie a ajouté cette clause lorsque son fils, qui était professeur à Poudlard, s'est retrouvé collé à l'une de ses élèves. Comme il ne voulait pas que son fils aille en prison, il a fait ajouter cette clause. J'espère que vous êtes rassurés, ajouta Albus. Il n'y a aucun obstacle à la concrétisation de vos sentiments respectifs ! », conclut-il avec un enthousiasme que le couple en question trouvait franchement déplacé.

Car vraiment Harry et Severus ne semblaient pas si ravis que ça : ils restaient sans voix, leur espoir de mettre fin à ce calvaire brisé en mille morceaux.

- Oh et au fait, tient à ajouter Albus devant leur silence consterné, je vous rappelle qu'il est d'usage que le couple de l'année ouvre le bal de la Saint-Valentin.

Même silence atterré en face. La seule différence était que leurs visages commençaient à se décomposer sous ce nouveau choc.

- Vous voulez… Vous voulez que je _danse_ avec Potter devant toute l'école ! », finit par réussir à dire Severus.

Il avait récupéré l'usage de la parole un peu plus vite que Harry, dont l'esprit resté bloqué sur « danser avec Snape » en public. Car on ne pouvait pas danser avec un Severus Snape. Le Severus Snape était un être des cachots, son habitat naturel. Il ne sortait que pour les cours et les repas. Jamais un Severus Snape ne se trouverait à un bal et encore moins pour l'ouvrir. Car le Severus Snape ne pouvait danser... Harry poussa sa pensée un peu plus loin en se disant qu'il était hors de question qu'il danse avec un homme. Et surtout celui-ci, devant toute l'école ! Il ne manquerait plus que des journalistes pour le monde sorcier entier sache qu'il était collé à Severus Snape... Décidément cette journée était le pire cauchemar de sa vie.

- Oui, c'est la tradition, mon cher Severus, précisa Albus avec fermeté.

- Non, je ne vais pas me ridiculiser en public, fit Severus avec sang-froid. Désolé Albus. Il est hors de question que je danse avec Potter.

- Pareil pour moi ! », renchérit Harry qui avait enfin retrouvé sa voix.

Albus soupira, un peu gêné :

- Vous _devez_ danser ensemble, c'est la tradition, et si vous ne le faites pas… Eh bien, vous risquez d'être… collés… davantage, expliqua-t-il.

- Comment ça, « collés davantage » ? », demanda Harry avec un légère inquiétude.

- Aucun couple les années passées n'a voulu prendre ce risque mais il est certain que ce ne sera plus seulement vos mains qui seront collées, laissa sous-entendre le directeur, avec un léger sourire.

Il trouvait amusant de voir comme quoi chaque année, ils le croyaient tous aveuglément… Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas bien de mentir, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela si romantique...

Harry et Severus se regardèrent un bref instant avant que Severus ne dise finalement :

- D'accord, mais ce sera _une_ danse et sur le morceau le plus court possible !

Sans réaliser qu'ils venaient de se comprendre sans un mot... comme un couple partageant une réelle connivence.

- Et dans le noir... », ajouta Harry avec l'inspiration des idées subites.

Des _bonnes_ idées.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, dans le noir le plus complet, commença Albus.

Horriblement vexé que quelqu'un ait trouvé le moyen de contourner l'épreuve qui l'amusait beaucoup chaque année.

- Mais si, contredit Severus. La lumière des étoiles du faux plafond de la Grande Salle suffira amplement pour un bal.

- Et comment je saurais si vous dansez ! », protesta Albus.

- Eh bien en constatant que seules nos mains sont toujours collées ! », répondit finement Harry.

Albus retint une grimace de dépit et se dit mentalement : « note pour l'année prochaine : un bal _éclairé_ ! Sinon où est le côté amusant de ce sortilège ? »

- Très bien, concéda Albus, mais n'oubliez pas que vous devez manger dans la Grande Salle.

- Nous ne mangerons pas dans la Grande Salle en public, fit aussitôt Severus.

- Parfaitement, approuva Harry.

Ils se sentaient l'un comme l'autre fatigués, notamment à force de se crier dessus depuis le matin. Le repas du midi avait été éprouvant et plus encore le passage aux toilettes. Se retrouver en public était la dernière chose au monde qu'ils souhaitaient. Et ils étaient tout à fait d'accord là-dessus.

- Eh bien, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'en moins d'un jour vous êtes finalement d'accord sur quelque chose, nota Albus avec son sourire bienveillant habituel sans se laisser faire cette fois. Je vous attends donc pour le dîner de ce soir.

Severus se sentit pris d'une furieuse envie de lui faire avaler son sourire. Ainsi que deux ou trois potions qu'il avait en réserve. Pour une fois il était même sûr que Harry – non Potter ! - l'aiderait. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait de grandes chances d'y arriver… Idée intéressante et réjouissante.

- Nous devons manger avec une main ! », continua Harry alors que Severus était toujours plongé dans ses pensées de vengeance. Ca prend un temps fou et c'est... vraiment très déplaisant.

- Surtout en public ! », ajouta Severus plus posément.

- C'est la tradition du quatorze février, voyons ! Vous le savez bien pour l'avoir constaté les autres années... Et puis mon cher Severus, je vous ai fait faire un délicieux gâteau au citron pour votre anniversaire. Avec toutes les bougies ! Harry pourra vous aider à les souffler.

Severus ravala de justesse un « vous savez ce que vous pouvez en faire ? » rageur et dit plutôt, sa colère vaillamment contenue.

- J'ai encore assez de souffle pour…

- J'ai une idée ! », l'interrompit Harry.

Il venait enfin de trouve une solution pour se débarrasser ce fichu sortilège. Une idée géniale car elle ne pouvait que marcher. Ou plutôt... elle _devait_ marcher.

- Et si on faisait pareil que Hermione et Draco ! », suggéra-t-il.

- Si vous croyez que je vais vous embrasser à longueur de journée…

- Oh arrêtez et écoutez-moi !

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux - éclats d'émeraude contre obsidienne - avant de dire :

- Je vous aime ! Bon allez à votre tour maintenant. Ca va sûrement marcher, dit-il avec espoir.

Severus comprit enfin

- Et vous croyez qu'une idée aussi simpliste va marcher ?

Albus hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Je suis prêt à tout essayer pour arriver ce sortilège. Pas vous ?

Face à cette évidence implacable, Severus hésita un instant avant de dire dans un murmure contraint :

- Je vous aime…

Son ton était presque atone, comme pour sceller la moindre émotion.

- Un peu plus de conviction ! », fit Harry.

Severus inspira à fond et dit sur un ton franchement forcé.

- Je-vous-aime !

Il y eut une seconde de flottement durant laquelle Harry espéra un miracle. Que cette paume chaude s'écarte de la sienne par exemple. Et que le sourire gentiment amusé d'Albus s'efface sous la stupéfaction.

Mais rien... Rien du tout. _Désespérant_.

- Et m… », fut la seule réponse de Harry contemplant leurs mains toujours collées.

- Bien sûr que ça ne pouvait pas marcher ! », souleva Albus. Ce n'était pas sincère, alors…

- Vous en savez quoi, vous ? », répliqua Harry.

Horriblement vexé que son idée n'ait pas fonctionnée.

- Je sais qu'en mille ans, à chaque fois que le sortilège de la Saint Valentin s'est déclenché, il n'a jamais échoué… Il vous faut juste un peu de temps, conclut Albus sur un ton très paternel.

Comme s'il ne doutait pas un instant qu'un amour fou et réciproque allait naître entre eux dans les jours à venir... Qu'ils allaient faire comme Draco et Hermione, s'embrasser continuellement et s'éclipser pour passer des nuits ensemble. Non rectification, ils allaient _devoir_ passer des nuits ensemble... Harry eut une soudaine nausée, s'imaginant blotti entre les bras de Severus. Puis l'idée – agrémentée d'une sympathique image en couleur et en trois dimensions – de Severus et de lui en train de faire l'amour le frappa violemment… Harry eut une brusque rougeur avant de penser précipitamment :

« Non non, je ne suis _pas_ excité par ça ! »

Et avant de s'entendre suggérer avec un brin de panique :

- Oui vous avez raison, c'est peut-être ça : et si on s'embrassait ? Sincèrement ?

Car il était prêt à tout pour que cette vision ne se réalise pas. Surtout pas. Il se demanderait plus tard pourquoi il avait eu cette réaction aberrante...

- Vous êtes malade ! », s'exclama Severus.

Si Harry avait eu le temps de réfléchir à la question, il aurait sans doute approuvé. Mais là, il cherchait par tous les moyens à fuir cette proximité qui se révélait décidemment bien dangereuse...

- Non, moi au moins je cherche une solution ! Vous préférez quoi, qu'on reste collés comme ça pendant des mois ? », demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de colère.

- Vous pourriez peut-être trouver un cadre plus romantique pour votre premier baiser ? », tint à suggérer Albus.

Sans que Harry ou Severus fasse attention, il avait saisi un objet qu'il tenait caché derrière lui, attendant le bon moment.

- Nous avoir collés n'est pas romantique du tout ! », s'exclama Harry. Et puis ce sera notre seul et unique baiser alors…

Severus le regardait avec une certaine incrédulité :

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux !

- Oh que si ! Je ne peux pas rester collé à vous toute l'année : je ne peux pas jouer au Quidditch et encore moins entraîner l'équipe ! Or je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et je veux que Gryffondor gagne la Coupe de Quatre Maisons pour ma dernière année à Poudlard. Je suis prêt à tout pour cela. Même à vous embrasser ! », lança Harry avec sincérité.

Qui aurait été touchante, si ce n'avait été sa détermination féroce pour se débarrasser de lui.

- Ce qui dans votre bouche n'est pas un compliment, Potter !

- Peu importe, embrassez-moi !

- Non !

- Vous voulez rester collé avec moi ou quoi ? », protesta Harry.

Un bref instant l'idée apparut curieusement séduisante à Severus, mais il répondit :

- Mais non voyons !

- Alors…

Harry posa sa main libre sur la nuque de Severus pour l'attirer à lui. Qui ne résista pas : après tout, c'était pour être libéré, n'est-ce pas ? Lentement leurs visages s'approchèrent. Harry se fit la réflexion incongrue – encore une – que bien que cet homme n'était pas très beau, il avait les yeux noirs les plus magnifiques qu'il ait jamais vu. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Une lueur qui l'émut… Un parfum aussi qui l'envahit et le troubla. Harry n'y pensa pas, son regard fixé sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'il avait décidé d'embrasser. Celle du bas était plus charnue que celle du haut, et Harry eut une brusque envie de la mordiller délicatement.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à peine, avec la délicatesse d'un papillon qui se serait enfui. Harry, trop timide pour oser seulement poursuivre sa folle idée, voulut s'écarter. Mais une main sur sa nuque le retint, un murmure contre ses lèvres précisa, presque comme une menace :

- Ca, ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, Potter. Juste un bref contact. Un véritable baiser, c'est cela…

A nouveau deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, mais avec fermeté, ne le laissant pas s'échapper pour jouer avec les siennes… Harry étouffa un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit une langue doucement s'immiscer entre ses lèvres closes, pour venir jouer avec la sienne. Lentement, obstinément, attendant une réponse. La provoquant. Un jeu devenant caresse intime, érotique même. Harry eut un brusque frisson et sa langue se mit à répondre à celle de Severus, avec la lenteur et la maladresse d'un premier baiser. Quelque chose de si touchant qu'il émut Severus à son tour. Alors il décida de ne pas continuer à prendre ce que Harry au fond ne voulait pas vraiment lui offrir… Severus s'écarta donc avec douceur, mais il dut retenir contre lui Harry qui titubait, pris d'un étrange vertige. Et qui avait manifestement une érection ainsi qu'en témoignait la bosse qu'il sentait contre le lui. Il ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction. Il se pencha pour souffler à l'oreille de Harry, en une douce vengeance de la matinée :

- Vous êtes gay…

Harry ne pouvait que le fixer de ses yeux si verts : il semblait perdu et vulnérable. Innocent. Terriblement sexy.

Severus découvrit qu'il était en train de bander, là dans le bureau du directeur devant le vieux fou parce qu'il venait d'embrasser un gamin… Un gamin sexy. Très sexy tout à coup. Avant de retomber sur terre pour découvrir qu'il venait de fantasmer sur… Potter !

- Ca n'a pas marché ! », fit tout à coup Harry redescendant sur terre.

Leurs mains en effet étaient toujours collées.

- Et non je ne suis pas gay ! », finit par rétorquer Harry.

- Mais oui, c'est ça… », se moqua Severus.

- C'était mon premier baiser, que vous m'avez pris d'ailleurs !

- Ah mais non, c'est vous qui m'avez suggéré de vous embrasser. Et comme vous n'osiez pas, eh bien je me suis décidé pour vous, corrigea immédiatement Severus.

- Et si vous sortiez de mon bureau ? », suggéra Albus qui savait reconnaître les signes avant-coureurs d'une dispute. Vous pourriez vous embrassez ailleurs !

- Mais il est hors de question que je l'embrasse à nouveau !

- Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de vous déplaire ! », releva Severus.

- Ecoutez j'ai du travail, sortez maintenant ! », dit Albus avec un plus d'autorité.

Harry et Severus le regardèrent avant de quitter le bureau sans cesser de se disputer.

Albus s'affala dans son fauteuil. Avant de contempler avec un drôle de sourire le petit appareil photo :

- Et dire qu'à chaque fois c'est pareil ! », nota-t-il pour lui-même. Il y en a toujours qui pense qu'un baiser les libérera, un peu comme dans les contes de fées moldus. Bon bah au moins j'ai leur cadeau de mariage. Je suis sûr que j'ai fait d'excellentes photos ! Comme à chaque fois… Je crois qu'il me reste un cadre quelque part...

Il se leva pour aller chercher un vieil ouvrage sur une étagère, juste à côté du Choixpeau. La couverture de cuir était usée, car l'ouvrage avait été maintes fois compulsé. Albus l'ouvrit lentement pour dévoiler les photos qu'il recelait. Uniquement des photos de couple.

Depuis qu'il était directeur, il essayait à tout prix de prendre en photo un baiser du couple de la Saint Valentin de chaque année. Peut-être parce qu'il aurait aimé que quelqu'un le fasse pour lui, à l'époque... Il étouffa un soupir, se força à ne pas regarder une certaine photo et feuilleta rapidement l'ouvrage. Il passa sur la page où James et Lily s'embrassaient pour l'éternité, sourit sur celle de Remus et de Sirius, effleura doucement celle de Draco et d'Hermione... Il se dit que même si ce sortilège était difficile à vivre, aucun de ceux qui l'avaient vécu, ne l'avait regretté. Ou presque. Presque oui...

Il soupira et au bas d'une page de libre, il écrivit avec application : _Harry Potter et Severus Snape. Bureau du Directeur. 14 février xxxx_.

_OOOoooOOOooo_

Cette fois sur le chemin du retour, Severus enleva encore plus de points qu'à l'aller. Il était beaucoup plus énervé. Très irrité d'avoir trouvé Harry sexy. D'avoir cédé à sa tentation. D'avoir touché du bout des doigts sa damnation pour trouver cela délicieux...

Il venait de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas échapper à la prophétie. Il n'avait jamais été si en colère contre lui-même...

- N'empêche que vous avez apprécié le baiser ! », attaqua-t-il dès qu'ils furent dans ses appartements.

Histoire de retourner sa colère contre quelqu'un. De plus, il valait mieux que ce soit Potter. Sans cela il risquait de l'embrasser encore, juste pour vérifier quelques petites choses...

- Non ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai été surpris, vous entendez, surpris que…

- Mais oui... », ironisa Severus. Et c'est pour cela que vous avez réagi, je l'ai senti quand vous avez titubé contre moi.

Harry rougit : il avait espéré que Severus ne s'était aperçu de rien.

- C'est le baiser, c'est tout. Une bête réaction physique !

Vraiment stupide, même.

- Vous êtes gay ! », insista Severus avec un sourire revanchard.

- Je… J'en sais rien ! », finit par dire Harry.

- Eh bien moi je vous le dis, vous êtes gay. Ou au moins bi ! », ajouta-t-il lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Vous m'avez embrassé ! Vous êtes gay vous aussi alors ! », décida alors de contre-attaquer Harry.

- Non, je sais embrasser c'est tout ! », rétorqua Severus.

Harry se sentit tout à coup très fatigué de se « battre » à chaque instant avec Severus. Plus contre lui-même et ce souvenir obsédant... Il s'assit dans le canapé et Severus n'eut pas d'autre choix de faire de même.

- Cette journée est un cauchemar, finit par murmurer Harry, la tête en arrière les yeux fermés dans une vaine tentative de se reposer. Quand je pense que demain soir il y a un entraînement de Quidditch… Je vais devoir nommer Ron capitaine intérimaire, soupira-t-il.

- Ecoutez, moi je devais faire des potions…

- Comme d'habitude, quoi !

- Non des recherches, corrigea doucement Severus. J'essaie de nouveaux mélanges, de nouvelles compositions que j'envoie à Ste Mangouste pour qu'ils l'analysent et déterminent ses effets. Et voir si cela peut aider certains malades.

Harry en resta sans voix. Et pensa aussitôt aux parents de Neville.

- J'y passe la plupart de mes soirées, continuait Severus sur le même ton. Et je note la composition et la préparation de chacun de mes essais.

- Je ne savais pas…

- C'est pour cela que j'envisage de plus en plus de ne me consacrer qu'à la recherche et d'alléger le nombre de mes cours.

- Et vous cherchez à guérir une affection particulière ? », demanda doucement Harry.

Severus maudit l'intuition de Potter. Il avait toujours eu l'esprit vif…

- … l'absence, dit-il sans être très clair. Les gens dont l'esprit est parti tellement loin qu'ils restent sans plus parler, sans plus vivre.

Harry resta silencieux, respectant la douleur qui transparaissant derrière les paroles de Severus. Le silence, les oiseaux qui chantaient dans le jardin fait d'illusions, la tension et les conflits de la matinée, tout cela fit qu'ils s'endormirent dans le canapé.

_OOOoooOOOooo_

Harry se réveilla le premier, quelque peu ankylosé d'être resté longtemps dans la même position. Sa tête reposait sur l'accoudoir confortable d'un canapé moelleux. Et quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il sentait un drôle de poids sur ses cuisses...

Il ouvrit lentement les paupières pour découvrir ce que cela pouvait être. Et il vit Severus endormi sur lui, leurs mains toujours jointes repliées sous lui à la manière d'un oreiller. Son visage était paisible, plus jeune. Lentement, de sa main libre, Harry ramena une mèche de cheveux pour dégager le visage de Severus. Pour mieux le voir. Mais ce simple frôlement suffit à éveiller l'homme endormi. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et il se tourna sur le dos – sa tête toujours sur les cuisses de Harry – pour mieux le voir. Ses yeux d'ébène n'étaient ni coléreux ni narquois comme souvent. Son regard au contraire était doux. Et Harry eut l'impression de tomber dans ce regard qui ne jugeait plus. Qui semblait juste… espérer. Avant de sombrer à nouveau dans une réalité quotidienne. Harry vit les traits de Severus se durcir et son regard s'éteindre. Il se releva tout en disant, avec une certaine distance :

- Je suis… désolé d'avoir dormi sur vous.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, avec nos mains collées, il n'y avait pas de moyen de faire autrement. Mais vous ronflez, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

- Mais non, je ne ronfle pas !

- Et comment vous le savez ? », releva Harry avec bon sens.

- Je le sais !

- Oui eh bien, j'espère que vous avez une potion contre ça, sinon je vous garantis que je vous réveillerais à chaque fois que vous me réveillerez, promit Harry.

Et puis il céda à l'impulsion qui l'avait saisi dès son réveil : il tendit la main pour effleurer le visage du sévère professeur. Saisi, Severus le laissa faire. Curieux aussi. Harry chuchota :

- Vous croyez que ce sortilège débile pourrait avoir raison ? Que nous sommes censés... tous les deux...

Il ne put finir, atterré parce qu'il sous-entendait. Severus prit sa main pour l'écarter de lui, son regard plus sombre encore.

- Je ne sais pas...

Un silence se fit, insupportable après ces mots.

- Hermione doit savoir. Peut-être pourrait-elle nous aider... », reprit Harry avec espoir.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne le fera pas. Chaque année, le couple doit se débrouiller seul...

- Stupide règle.

- Je suis bien d'accord... », soupira Severus. Tout cela est stupide. Je ne sais pas à quoi pensaient les Fondateurs en créant ce sortilège...

- Je me demande lequel a bien pu en avoir une idée.

- Poufsouffle, évidemment, répondit Severus avec dédain. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi les trois autres l'ont suivi...

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit Salazar qui ait eu l'idée de coller les mains, supposa Harry. Ca s'apparente assez à une torture pour lui plaire.

Severus ne sut que répondre car le jeune homme avait parfaitement deviné.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sortilège oblige les gens à se connaître. Plus qu'ils ne le souhaiteraient, ça c'est certain, fit Harry.

Avant d'ajouter, en taquinerie, persuadé que Snape n'aimerait pas :

- Vous savez que j'ai découvert que vous pouvez être mignon ? Quand vous dormez…

Severus espéra qu'il n'avait rien laissé percevoir de ce petit bond au coeur qui venait de le surprendre...

- Et vous, vous ronflez aussi ! », lança-t-il.

Presque agressif pour que le jeune homme n'ait pas l'idée de continuer dans cette voie. Car ce qu'il lui avait dit le mettait mal à l'aise. Comme si _lui_, il pouvait être mignon ! Ou alors...

Harry sourit, avant de s'approcher pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Severus. Ce dernier le regarda, de plus en plus interloqué.

- Là aussi vous êtes mignon, fit Harry avec le plus grand sérieux.

Et intérieurement plié en deux de rire. Il commençait à penser qu'il pourrait peut-être gérer un Severus Snape - être des cachots visiblement peu habitué aux compliments - au quotidien.

- Je... vous... pourquoi vous…

- Juste comme ça, répliqua Harry amusé. Et dites-vous que vous allez prendre une potion contre le ronflement !

Severus renonça à avoir le dernier mot. Le jeune homme était trop en verve...

- Donc Dobby a bien fait de préparer les robes de soirée assorties ? », fit une petite voix devant eux.

Harry et Severus firent un bond sur place. C'était bien l'elfe de maison qui se tenait devant eux, avec sur sa tête une pile de chapeau plus affreux les uns que les autres.

- Dobby !", s'exclama Harry. Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Dobby attendait votre réveil, car Dobby a préparé des robes pour le bal de ce soir.

- Tu nous as regardé dormir ?

- Oui et Dobby doit avouer que Harry Potter ronfle aussi.

Lourd silence dans le couple de la Saint-Valentin, rompu par une remarque terriblement narquoise :

- Eh bien il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à devoir prendre de la potion contre le ronflement !

- Comment ça des robes de soirées ? », choisit de relever Harry.

- Pour le bal de ce soir. Dobby sait que Harry Potter et le Professeur Snape doivent ouvrir le bal. Et Dobby a pensé à préparer les deux robes que le Professeur Dumbledore avait commandé pour l'occasion.

Et il montra deux magnifiques robes de sorciers. Toutes deux d'un blanc très pur, avec des attaches d'argentés et parfaitement identiques. Quelques broderies neutres les agrémentaient, mais rien qui ne pouvait renvoyer à l'appartenance d'une maison. Des arabesques discrètes faites en fil d'argent mêlé d'or égayaient le dos et le col de chaque robe.

- Comment ça, les robes qu'Albus avait commandé ? », intervint alors Severus.

- Dobby n'en sait pas plus mais le Professeur Dumbledore commande toujours des robes chaque année pour le couple de la Saint-Valentin.

Harry puis Severus se levèrent pour les observer. Harry regarda attentivement l'une des robes pour se rendre compte qu'ils ne pourraient de toute façon jamais les enfiler.

- Comment donc peut-on les mettre ? », demanda Harry perplexe.

- Les manches laissent passer les bras, expliqua Dobby. Essayez : ce sont des robes magiques.

Severus toucha du bout des doigts l'étoffe douce, comprenant alors.

- Des quoi ? », s'étonna Harry.

Mais Dobby avait déjà disparu.

- Il a raison, fit Severus. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ces robes. On raconte qu'elles ont été créées spécialement à la suite du sortilège de la Saint-Valentin. Pour que les victimes puissent au moins s'habiller...

S'habiller... Harry n'avait pas pensé au problème. En tout cas, il y avait certainement un truc puisque Hermione l'année passée avait continué à mettre ses vêtements. Il faudra qu'il pense à lui demander...

Severus eut un geste agacé car Albus leur forçait bien trop la main avec ces robes... Et il avait horreur de ça :

- J'ai pas envie d'aller au bal.

Harry sourit, et dit, une trace d'ironie bien présente dans la voix :

- Vous n'êtes pas Cendrillon…

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter, Potter ? Je vous rappelle que nous sommes engagés à _danser_ ensemble.

Harry réprima un frisson.

- Ecoutez on dansera dans le noir juste pour une chanson.

- Je connais Albus, je suis sûr qu'il trouvera encore un moyen de nous casser les pieds.

- En une danse ? », fit Harry avec un certain bon sens.

- Je suis certain qu'il a une idée derrière la tête. Vous ne le connaissez pas Potter. Il n'est jamais autant dangereux que lorsque ses projets sont contrariés. Or nous allons danser dans le noir ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu...

- Pas Dumbledore, voyons, répliqua Harry.

Car il avait toute confiance dans le fantasque directeur.

- Et puis pour le bal de l'année dernière il avait invité un groupe. Ce sera sans doute pareil cette fois-ci. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, conclut Harry.

Tout en parlant, il avait passé la robe. Et constata avec surprise que Dobby avait raison. La robe était magique et son bras traversa comme par magie la manche pour se retrouver à l'intérieur. Vraiment étrange, oui...

- En tout cas il faut y aller, le repas ne va pas tarder à commencer, soupira Severus. Mais avant, je dois encore vous demander de l'aide…

- Et si vous arrêtiez de boire et de manger ? », proposa Harry.

- Dans ce cas vous aussi, répondit Severus avec un haussement d'épaule.

Harry le suivit dans la salle de bain :

- Je ne vais jamais pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça, moi, fit-il les dents serrées.

- Moi non plus, fut la réponse prévisible. Mais je crois bien que nous n'avons pas le choix...

* * *

**Remerciez Lily pour son interview d'auteur sur le forum de Harrypotter fanfiction. Ses questions m'ont fait réfléchir sur un certain nombre de points et le texte s'est enrichi d'environ 2000 mots. D'ailleurs si vous comparez avec la version du fanzine, vous noterez que l'histoire commence à être différente, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a des éléments en plus...**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé les bisous ! Une petite review ? Bisous à tous !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer**:

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les «décors, mots et créatures» sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard et ne prend absolument pas en compte le tome 6 de Harry Potter.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en scène des liaisons homosexuelles aussi explicites que le permet le rating (et dont je censurerais hélas un bonne partie... je l'indiquerai pour vous renvoyer à un autre site!) et surtout _une relation homosexuelle entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter._

**Coucou à tous! Comme je l'ai indiqué lorsque j'ai posté pour la 6ème année, il y a eu plusieurs choses qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu posté plus tôt. Là je suis plein de bonnes résolutions car je compte bien reposter plus rapidement. La 7ème année sera donc finie avant la 6ème année. Pour ceux et celles qui me suivent dans le fanzine le Troisième Oeil, j'en profite pour m'excuser de ne pas être dans le TO 7 (j'étais incapable d'écrire en septembre et octobre) mais que vous me retrouverez dans les suivants pour la fic «mariage sorcier» qui est un Harry/Severus.**

**D'ailleurs, je vous annonce que j'ai fini la fic qui devrait donc s'achever dans le TO 9 ou 10 suivant ce que la rédac chef Tiayel décidera. Une fois que la fic sur la 7ème année sera finie, j'enchaînerai avec ce nouveau texte.**

**Enfin, je vous informe très officiellement que je serais à la Japan Expo 2008 avec un nouveau fanzine. (voir ma bio) Bonne lecture!**

_Voici le lien pour les reviews (Vampi, Lyly, Momo, Sousou, Zelda-sama, Love-de-hp69, Meros, Nath, Harrypotter01800: Melindra . livejournal . com / 19240 . html _

**Chapitre 5**

**1**

Harry et Severus prirent donc leur repas dans la Grande Salle, contraints et forcés. Ils étaient entrés en silence, sans se regarder pour ne pas alimenter davantage les murmures moqueurs ou curieux des élèves qui les regardaient avec amusement. Ils s'assirent avec une certaine raideur à côté du Professeur Dumbledore, pensant l'un comme l'autre que c'était certainement lui l'auteur de leur infortune actuelle. De toute façon, il fallait bien un coupable à leur situation.

- Alors tout va bien?", s'enquit Albus d'un ton cordial.

Deux regards – l'un d'ébène, l'autre d'émeraude – le fixèrent avec la même colère sourde.

- Vous voulez vraiment une réponse?" finit par répondre Severus.

Albus sentit le vent venir avant de dire, presque à regret:

- Non, vous me direz ça dans une semaine, le temps de vous habiter à votre nouvelle situation. Au fait, Dobby vous a bien remis vos robes de sorciers pour le bal de ce soir?

- Oui, répondit sèchement Severus.

Albus eut un léger sourire.

- Très bien, alors… Voulez-vous des petits pois?

- Non!", répondirent ensemble les deux victimes de la Saint-Valentin.

- Vous êtes sûr? Vous savez, le chef-cuisinier a acheté quelques centaines de kilos de petits pois parce qu'il pensait faire une bonne affaire… Alors, malheureusement il n'y aura pas d'autres légumes avant un petit moment, expliqua Albus en se servant.

Long silence. Douloureux aussi. Severus et Harry comprirent que leur calvaire alimentaire ne faisait que commencer. Comment avaient-ils pu sous-estimer le machiavélisme du Directeur de Poudlard?

- Bien, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter un bon appétit, fit joyeusement Albus avant d'attaquer sa montagne de petits pois.

Tout le monde avait commencé à manger autour d'eux – professeurs comme élèves – mais une multitude de regards curieux les observaient sans aucune discrétion… Severus et Harry commencèrent donc à se servir avec lenteur pour éviter toute maladresse. Puis à manger au même rythme. Sauf que décidément manger du poulet d'une seule main...

- J'ai besoin de votre main, Potter, murmura doucement Severus.

- Je sais, moi aussi, répondit Harry dans un soupir d'agacement.

Ils firent donc comme le repas du midi, - et comme pour tous leurs futurs repas – pour arriver à manger. Ils étaient tellement concentrés pour limiter les contacts entre eux et finir rapidement cette corvée que le flash les aveugla:

- Waaaouh, j'ai une photo de toi Harry en train de manger _amoureusement_ avec le professeur Snape! C'est pour le journal de l'école! Et tu sais j'essayerais d'en prendre d'autres! T'es content hein, t'es conten!", se mit à expliquer Colin Crivey d'une voix surexcitée.

Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, avide de poursuivre son apprentissage de paparazzi en herbe en prenant de nouvelles photos. L'année dernière, les photos de Draco et Hermione s'étaient très bien vendue, et il espérait réaliser le même exploit cette année.

- Monsieur Crivey, intervint aussitôt Severus d'une voix avoisinant le zéro absolu, à moins que vous ne vouliez des devoirs de potions supplémentaires jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je conseille de…

- Il plaisante, le coupa immédiatement Albus.

- Absolument pas, reprit Severus.

- Bien sûr que si: vous êtes bien trop juste pour vouloir punir un élève d'avoir pris une innocente photo, insista Albus. Je vous connais Severus, vous n'êtes pas comme ça.

Le moyen après, d'interdire la parution de cette photo… Severus se résolut à laisser des photos de Potter et de lui faire le tour de l'école, mais pas plus:

- Bien à condition que cette photo – qui est du domaine de la vie privée- ne sorte pas de l'école. Je ne veux pas la retrouver dans la presse!

- Parce que vous croyez que j'ai une chance de faire la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier? Oh là là! Merci Monsieur, c'est un super compliment que vous me faites, fut la réponse enthousiaste du jeune sorcier sautillant.

Severus eut une soudaine envie de lui faire ingurgiter un certaine nombre de potions qu'il devait envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste dans la semaine. L'idée d'un cobaye humain était follement séduisante. Bizarre qu'en ce moment, il ait autant envie d'essayer ses potions sur tous ceux qui lui cassaient les pieds… Severus garda l'esprit concentré sur ses potions pour ignorer tout ce qui l'entourait, à commencer par cette main collée à la sienne.

Le repas interminable prit fin d'une atroce manière: pour couronner le tout, un magnifique gâteau d'anniversaire au citron apparut sur la table avec une multitude de bougies. «Joyeux anniversaire Professeur Snape et bonne Saint-Valentin!» y était inscrit grâce à un glaçage en lettres étincelantes. Donc le cuisinier - elfe ou pas elfe il s'en fichait - ferait lui aussi un excellent cobaye. Avec autant de «volontaires», il finirait bien par réussir à trouver une potion qui marche. Severus s'entendit maugréer:

- Je n'aime pas le citron… 

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit aussitôt Albus qui transforma d'un coup de baguette le gâteau en cœur en chocolat.

Severus lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Je n'aime pas le chocolat…

- Pourtant vous avez mangé une bonne partie de votre demi-cœur ce matin, releva Albus.

Severus se maudit: comment avait-il pu penser que ce vieux fou ne serait pas au courant? Il ferait des étincelles dans les services secrets moldus.

- C'est surtout que cela fait beaucoup de chocolat en une journée, finit par ajouter avec Harry avec bon sens. Je crois qu'il voudrait mieux aller nous préparer pour le bal…

Il avait deviné que Severus ne voulait pas de ce gâteau, sans doute plus pour ne pas fêter son anniversaire, et il était assez d'accord: il voyait bien que Colin n'attendait que ça pour prendre une nouvelle photo.

- Tout à fait, fit aussitôt Severus en se levant.

Ils quittèrent la table avec plus d'empressement qu'à l'aller, Albus les regardant s'éloigner avec un sourire en coin… Il avait soigneusement préparé sa revanche pour le bal. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans les couloirs, Severus dit doucement:

- Merci de m'avoir aidé. J'ai horreur des anniversaires. Surtout du mien, avoua-t-il.

- J'avais compris. Surtout quand il n'y aucune personne à laquelle vous tenez pour vous le souhaiter, fit Harry se sentant tout à coup très compréhensif.

Severus le regarda, surpris par sa réflexion:

- Alors vous savez?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry. C'était comme ça avant que j'arrive à Poudlard.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Faites comme vous voulez, répondit Harry avec une certaine indifférence.

Et intérieurement blessé que Severus reste sur son a priori et ne prenne même pas la peine de considérer la situation d'une autre façon.

Une fois dans les appartements de Severus, ils enfilèrent les robes de sorciers d'un blanc aux reflets moirés. Harry traîna Snape devant un miroir pour voir à quoi ils ressemblaient tous les deux:

- On dirait presque une robe de mariés moldus, murmura-t-il amusé.

- Ah, eh bien je dois vous prévenir que ces robes sont parfaites pour un mariage sorcier… Sauf évidemment pour les manches, mais ce n'est qu'un petit détail.

- Mais je ne veux pas vous épouser!", s'exclama Harry effaré.

- Moi non plus, mais j'ai la nette impression que Albus joue à la poupée avec nous… En plus de chercher à nous forcer la main pour nous «réunir». Il reste fixé sur l'idée que le sortilège n'a jamais échoué, enfin pour ce que j'en sais...

Il fit la grimace.

- Eh bien, il peut toujours rêver s'il croit que nous allons finir en couple!

- Tout à fait, renchérit Severus.

Sauf que l'un comme l'autre, ils éprouvaient une sorte de vague –très vague – regret à ce qui n'arriverait jamais. Ce que chacun voyait dans le miroir, c'était ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais. C'était cruel même de se rendre compte que cette attirance ne resterait que cela.

- Allons-y, soupira Harry, essayant de chasser la tristesse idiote qui l'avait saisi.

- Non, attendons encore, protesta Severus. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y aller en avance… Pas vous?

- Oh si, approuva Harry.

Et ils attendirent dans le silence, assis sur le canapé des appartements de Severus.

**2**

Une fois prêts et surtout tellement prêts qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune excuse pour reculer davantage le moment fatidique, ils se présentèrent dans la Grande Salle, pour «ouvrir» le bal. Aussi stressés l'un que l'autre à l'idée de danser en public, et qui plus est, avec la personne qu'ils étaient notoirement sensés détester le plus. Et … qu'ils détestaient!

- De toute façon, ils ne verront rien dans le noir, tenta de se rassurer Harry.

- Oui, pourquoi s'en faire, ironisa Severus mal à l'aise.

Harry pour la première fois sentit que la main collée à la sienne l'étreignait avec une certaine angoisse. Il finit par dire:

- Arrêtez de me broyer la main, parce qu'une fois que je l'aurais récupérée, je crois que j'en aurais encore l'utilité, dit-il à voix basse.

La pression cessa aussitôt. Après un silence, Severus finit par avouer:

- Je ne sais pas danser…

- Moi non plus, alors je vous fait toutes mes excuses à l'avance pour vos pieds qui risquent de souffrir, répondit Harry.

- Moi aussi.

- Si j'ai des bleus, le taquina Harry, vous pourrez me masser pour les faire disparaître?

- Encore une de vos brillantes idées pour nous décoller, rétorqua Severus amusé malgré lui.

Le groupe de musiciens qu'Albus avait engagé cette année-là achevait d'accorder leurs instruments sur scène, avant de lancer les sortilèges qui permettraient d'amplifier le volume sonore de leur musique. La célèbre chanteuse, CélestinaMoldubec, lança un autre sortilège pour créer des lettres lumineuses dans les airs qui s'assemblèrent pour former «_Célestina Moldubec et les Pulp in'_»

- Alors ça va? fit Hermione venant vers eux, accompagnée de Draco.

- Difficilement, avoua Harry. Comment as-tu fait l'année dernière?", fit-il presque admiratif.

- Comme toi Harry, je n'avais pas tellement le choix. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne le regrette pas.

Elle serra la main de Draco.

- Si tu crois que ce sera pareil pour moi…

- On verra bien, répondit-elle.

Mais son ton indiquait sa certitude que ce serait le cas.

- Vous survivez?", s'enquit gentiment Draco. Vous aussi, parrain?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai plutôt envie d'assassiner Albus, là.

- C'est pourtant le Choixpeau qui a décidé de vous mettre ensemble, releva Hermione.

- Je connais Albus depuis longtemps, alors… J'ai un doute Mademoiselle Granger. Un _énorme_ doute. Je crois que tout ça l'amuse beaucoup trop pour que notre «rapprochement» soit le fruit de la réflexion approfondie du Choixpeau, réfléchit Severus à voix haute. Si vous nous pouviez nous dire comment le sortilège a pris fin, je crois que ça éviterait que nous nous entretuions…

- Oui Hermione, s'il te plait parce que là j'envisage sérieusement l'amputation de ma main gauche, finit par dire Harry.

- C'est amusant, j'ai dit exactement la même chose l'année dernière, releva Draco amusé. Nous avons même parié là-dessus!

- Je ne vous dirais rien, surtout parce que je ne crois pas que ça vous servira à grand-chose… Et puis tu verras Harry pour les vêtements, c'est très drôle, précisa Hermione avec un curieux sourire. Tu sais que la manche de ta chemise peut passer entre vos mains enlacées?

- Hermione!", souffla Draco en lui donnant un coup de coude. Ne leur dis pas ça

- Si si je t'assure, tu essayeras, insista la jeune sorcière. De toute façon, vous auriez trouvé sans moi.

- Et pourquoi vous n'en avez pas profité pour essayer pour vous décoller l'année dernière, remarqua justement Harry.

- Essaie, fit Hermione avec un charmant sourire. Je parie que tu ne pourras pas résister à la curiosité. Et au fait… Préparez-vous à un régime de petits pois!

- C'est une blague? C'est tellement difficile d'en manger d'une main!

Harry était certain qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse.

Albus nous a précisé tout à l'heure que le chef-cuisinier avait fait affaire en achetant quelques centaines de kilos, intervint Severus.

- Et vous y avez cru? Car vraiment, ça tombe tellement bien, n'est-ce pas, fit Hermione toujours avec un sourire. Je crois que la personne en charge des repas trouve ça très drôle, elle aussi. 

- Albus. Oh _Albus_…, souffla Severus sur un air de vengeance.

Sans doute, et si vous voulez y échapper, vous devrez manger en public et encore. Vous allez voir, les autres légumes vont se faire rare et il y aura des montagnes de petits pois sur la table, expliqua Hermione.

- Elle a raison, ajouta Draco. Je peux vous garantir que je n'en ai plus mangé depuis!

Harry fronça les sourcils, cherchant à se rappeler si effectivement l'année dernière…

- Hermione a raison, je m'en souviens maintenant!

Un accord mélodieux retentit à ce moment faisant cesser toute conversation, et Albus prit la parole après un sortilège de sonorus:

- Bienvenue à notre bal annuel de la Saint-Valentin. Comme de coutume le couple uni cette année par l'antique sortilège de Poudlard va ouvrir le bal. Et pour plus de romantisme…

- Je vais le tuer, murmura Severus à ce moment-là. 

- … la première danse se fera avec pour seule lumière celles des étoiles!

D'un mouvement de baguette, Albus éteignit toutes les lumières de la salle.

_- Nous_ allons le tuer, _ensemble!"_, rectifia Harry. Oser faire ça!

Severus lui, n'arriva plus à parler pendant un instant puis réussi à murmurer, furieux:

- Je le savais, je le savais qu'il ne nous laisserait pas nous en tirer comme ça!

Car en fait les magnifiques robes de sorcier gracieusement offertes par Albus, se révélaient fluorescentes dans l'obscurité. Ce qui faisait que tout le monde savait très bien où se trouvaient Severus et Harry et que tout le monde pourrait les «voir» danser.

- Allez, en piste, fit joyeusement Albus.

Et comme Severus et Harry s'exécutaient lentement, il ajouta avec un enthousiasme que le couple de victimes trouvait franchement déplacé:

- Je vous demande d'applaudir le couple de cette année! Souhaitons-leur beaucoup d'amour!

Harry faisait face à Severus dans l'obscurité d'une nuit étoilée seulement troublée par la lueur qui provenait de leurs vêtements. Tous les deux seuls au milieu de la Grande Salle, alors que les applaudissements mourraient et qu'une musique lente –une chanson d'amour évidemment – égrenait ses premières notes…

Severus mis sa main libre sur les reins de Harry qui eut un sursaut.

- Vous êtes obligé de poser votre main, là?

- Vous voulez danser oui ou non! Pour danser, il faut un minimum de contact!

- Je ne veux pas danser, lui rappela Harry. Et puis, je croyais que vous ne saviez pas danser, protesta-t-il en suivant le léger balancement que Severus imprimait à leurs corps tous proches.

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'ai jamais dansé!

- Et…

- Taisez-vous un peu Potter!", intima Severus avant de se rapprocher de lui.

Severus savait que les mots n'avaient pas leur place en un moment pareil. Et surtout il se sentait submergé par une étrange émotion, un peu comme lorsque Potter l'avait embrassé, timidement et avec délicatesse. Il se souvenait très bien de ce baiser: la caresse légère des lèvres de Potter avait brûlé les siennes. Lui avait rappelé le goût que pouvait avoir les baisers passionnés. Brûlants et excitants, le début d'un vertige qui ne pouvait mener qu'au désir. Et comme cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne lui avait offert cela, il avait craqué et prit ce qui lui offrait si innocemment le gamin… Gamin? Il sourit à peine dans l'obscurité: non, un jeune homme. Il avait dix-sept ans. Seulement et déjà dix-sept ans. Les pensées de Severus s'envolèrent. Il était trop jeune pour lui, vraiment trop jeune. Et il ne l'aimait pas. Car comment aimer quelqu'un comme lui, de bien plus âgé? Il ne fallait pas, il devait redevenir le Severus que Potter avait toujours connu: méchant et injuste. Une nécessité pour leur bien à tous les deux. Mais pas maintenant. Il voulait en profiter un peu, encore un tout petit peu. Tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras... C'était la première fois depuis si longtemps, c'était un moment trop doux pour être écourté. Peut-être était-ce tout ce qu'il aurait jusqu'à sa mort… Ou jusqu'à celle de Harry. Jusqu'à celle de Harry.

Harry sentit Severus que se rapprochait peu à peu de lui pour l'étreindre plus étroitement. Il voulut protester, faire une remarque cinglante, mais il en était incapable. Le moment était trop doux, trop parfait. Trop agréable pour seulement écouter les pensées qui défilaient dans son esprit et qui commençaient invariablement par:

«Dis t'es courant que c'est agréable de danser avec Severus Snape? Que tu aimerais que cela continue? Qu'il t'étreigne plus fort?»

Il retint de justesse un soupir de bien-être.

«Tu sais que tu aimerais l'embrasser à nouveau, là tout de suite, dans cette semi-obscurité?»

Harry se raidit brusquement, prenant conscience de ce qui lui trottait en tête depuis le précédent baiser: l'occasion d'en provoquer un nouveau.

- Détendez-vous Potter…, souffla doucement Severus au creux de son oreille, l'ayant senti se crisper.

Le souffle chaud près de son oreille troubla Harry, qui sentit revenir avec force le vertige du baiser. Comme s'il n'avait jamais totalement disparu…

- Je suis… détendu, répondit-il en luttant contre le trouble qui l'envahissait en traître.

- J'ai l'impression de danser avec un piquet, oui!

- Oui eh bien, c'est sans doute parce que c'est la première fois que je danse avec un homme!

- Et quel est le problème?", décida de demander Severus.

Juste histoire de l'embêter. Harry rougit: il se rendait compte que le problème n'était pas celui qui aurait du l'être. Non bien au contraire. Il trouvait ça… agréable, voilà il l'avait pensé! Et ce n'était ni prévu, ni admissible.

Severus l'attira plus près, et Harry…

- Vous bandez encore!

- Le célibat…

- Jusqu'à quand vous allez me sortir cette excuse minable?

- Et vous pensez à quoi comme véritable raison?

Harry resta silencieux avant de dire:

- Vous êtes gay!

Severus soupira:

- Vous n'avez pas une autre réponse? Celle-là, je l'ai beaucoup entendu aujourd'hui…

L'autre me plait encore moins…, murmura Harry, le visage niché dans le cou de son professeur honni.

- …Dites-le quand même…

- Malgré ou à cause de nos disputes continuelles… j'ai l'impression… que je vous plais…? 

Severus soupira ému à nouveau. Harry se mordit les lèvres comme pour rattraper les mots qui lui avaient échappés. Et la trace de vulnérabilité dans sa voix sur ses derniers mots.

Severus sentit comme si le destin lui offrait la chance…d'un renouveau. Un cadeau en la personne de Harry Potter. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter. Pas avec sa vie sur le fil du rasoir: le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait choisir de le tuer à chaque fois qu'il devait répondre à son appel. Comment accepter dès lors de laisser quelqu'un vous aimer pour lui faire subir cette épreuve? C'était pour cela qu'il _devait_ rester seul.

- Alors?", insista Harry.

- Ca fait trop longtemps que je suis seul pour le savoir…

C'était la seule réponse honnête qu'il pouvait fournir.

- Vous êtes gay, alors…

- … Oui, finit par avouer Severus.

- Non c'est vrai?

Harry s'écarta pour le regarder. La lueur des robes lui permit de voir l'expression du visage de Severus. Elle lui parut douloureuse sans qu'il puisse seulement comprendre pourquoi.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi on nous a collé ensemble, maugréa Harry avec la vague sensation de s'être fait piéger avec un grand méchant loup.

- Vous, vous n'êtes pas gay, releva Severus avec bon sens.

Harry ne répondit pas, troublé par cette révélation.

- Vous n'êtes pas gay, insista Severus.

- Eh bien, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois que si, finit par avouer Harry avec gêne.

Tout en se maudissant de répondre comme ça sans réfléchir: une fois encore les mots lui avaient échappé! Severus hésita un instant pour demander, la curiosité étant la plus forte:

- Pourquoi le croyez-vous?

Harry ne pouvait pas lui dire. Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui révéler ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de leur baiser. Pas avec toute l'animosité qu'il ressentait encore pour son professeur. Pas avec tout leur passé. Pas alors qu'il n'y comprenait plus grand-chose. Severus eut la sagesse de ne pas insister pas davantage. Peut-être parce qu'il avait perçu la vulnérabilité du jeune homme et que pour une fois, il n'avait aucune envie d'en jouer.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que la chanson laissait place à une autre: les musiciens avaient des ordres. Ils ne devaient jouer que des chansons d'amour, du moins tant que le couple de la Saint-Valentin dansait. C'était un moyen comme un autre pour les garder en train de danser sur la piste de danse.

- C'est moi ou c'est un autre morceau, fit Severus tout à coup.

Quelqu'un rit près de lui. Hermione dansait dans les bras de Draco. Elle s'approcha pour lui dire:

V- ous dansez depuis près une demi-heure tous les deux…

Severus et Harry se figèrent et arrêtèrent de danser:

- Non mais ce n'est pas pos…, commença Severus avant de s'interrompre sagement.

Le temps passe vite en charmante compagnie, ajouta Hermione espiègle, vous ne trouvez pas?

Harry resta silencieux, encore troublé par cette danse qu'il avait partagé avec Snape. Profondément dérangé par cette impression de bien-être qu'il avait ressenti pendant tout ce temps, avec cette sensation d'intimité qu'il aurait préféré trouver inconfortable et mal venu. Peut-être que Severus l'avait lui aussi ressenti: lui non plus n'avait pas vu le temps s'écouler ou les morceaux se succéder… Des questions, toujours des questions. Trop. Harry n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête: dormir pour espérer que ce cauchemar cesse. Il découvrait trop de choses sur lui-même en trop peu de temps.

Severus et Harry se regardèrent avant de décider d'un commun accord de quitter ce lieu. 

- Allons nous coucher, murmura Severus.

Harry se figea à cette phrase bien trop intime. Il le fixa.

- Non mais, vous êtes obsédé ou quoi, s'exclama Severus. On va dormir, parce que cette journée m'a épuisé et que demain la journée va être tout aussi pénible. Je préférai ne pas me coucher tout de suite, parce que si je n'étais pas collé à vous, eh bien au moins je pourrais travailler sur mes potions. Mais comme de toute façon vous êtes incapable de m'aider, je n'ai pas le choix. Le seul point positif de cette atrocité, c'est que je pourrais enfin vérifier que vous faites bien les devoirs que je vous donne au lieu de recopier ceux de Mademoiselle Granger. D'ailleurs, ce sera le cas pour tous vos devoirs!

Harry respira, presque soulagé de voir redébarquer le Snape qu'il connaissait: mauvais caractère, égoïste, etc… La journée se finissait, le laissant fidèle à lui-même. Trêve finie. Le quatorze février s'achevait, voilà tout.

- Vous partez déjà, vint leur dire Albus avec une déception visible.

Aucun des deux ne daignèrent répondre. Ils l'ignorèrent d'un commun accord pour se diriger lentement vers la sortie. A pas étrangement lents. En raison de l'épreuve suivante qui avançait à grands pas. Vraiment trop vite. Dormir ensemble sans pouvoir s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Sentir le souffle de l'autre sur soi, être enveloppé par son odeur, sa chaleur… Pensées dangereusement érotiques, presque perverses.

- J'imagine que vous ne voulez pas aller dormir dans mon dortoir, finit par demander Harry.

- Non effectivement, fut la réponse très froide.

- Eh bien, il va quand même falloir m'y accompagner parce que j'ai des affaires à y prendre.

- Quoi votre nounours? Vous pouvez pas dormir sans?", rétorqua Severus avec une once d'agressivité.

- Oui, je dois prendre mon pyjama à moins que l'idée que je dorme nu ne vous dérange pas? Vous savez les mains peuvent s'égarer pendant la nuit. Même si vous êtes gay, je vous rappelle que vous me détestez alors…

- Ah ça va donc vous poser problème que je dorme nu, répondit sournoisement Severus.

- Ca va, on y va, fit Harry avec un frisson, avant de reprendre. Vous mettrez un pyjama!

- Je n'en ai pas! Et j'ai horreur de ça.

Harry s'arrêta:

- Très bien, nous allons voir Dumbledore.

Severus s'arrêta aussitôt, contraignant Harry à faire de même.

- Pourquoi faire?

- Il va vous offrir un chouette cadeau d'anniversaire: l'un de ses pyjamas.

- Si ça se trouve il dort sans.

- Espérons que vous non. Parce qu'alors je demanderai à chaque personne que nous croiserons un pyjama pour vous, lui promit Harry avec fermeté.

- Et sérieux. Et angoissé: il ne voulait pas dormir avec Severus nu à côté. Hors de question!

**3**

- Un pyjama, mais pourquoi faire?", demanda Albus avec une fausse candeur.

- C'est le gamin qui veut que j'en porte un.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin et il me semble que c'est le minimum de la décence que vous dormiez avec!

- Quoi, vous ne voulez pas me voir nu?

- Laissez-moi réfléchir? _Non!_," répondit aussitôt Harry.

Un ange passa. Suivi d'une escadrille entière. Severus avait retenu de justesse un «et qu'est-ce qui vous effraie autant. Ou qui vous dérange comme ça?»

- Très bien, répondit Albus, je ferais en sorte qu'un pyjama vous soit livré dans vos appartements, Severus.

- Très bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'aller à mon dortoir, conclut Harry.

C'était marrant comment il stressait comme ça à l'idée de dormir avec… quelqu'un. Il se sentait nerveux, terriblement nerveux. Et ce d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, et refusait de toute façon de le savoir.

**4**

La mine sombre Severus suivit Harry sans un mot. Tellement sombre que la Grosse Dame n'osa rien dire, alors que tous les tableaux sur le trajet ne s'étaient pas gênés pour leur chanter des poèmes d'amour et leur donner des suggestions pour la plupart très coquines. Ce qui laissait penser qu'il s'en passait de belles dans les couloirs pendant la nuit.

La salle commune des Gryffondor était vide. Severus la détailla en silence avec intérêt, avant d'être entraîné par Harry jusqu'au dortoir.

- J'ai besoin de votre main, fit Harry, se tenant devant sa commode.

Une formule qui allait devenir rituelle au cours des journées à venir. Severus l'aida donc à prendre la plupart de ses affaires dont évidemment des pyjamas. Harry hésita devant sa valise à prendre les objets les plus précieux qu'il y gardait: sa cape d'invisibilité et… les miroirs toujours inutiles de Sirius. Il poussa la valise sous son lit avec un soupir. Cela semblait loin, mais en même temps…

- Dites, et si vous arrêtiez un peu de traîner comme ça, finit par dire Severus. Je sais que nous n'avons envie ni l'un ni l'autre de dormir ensemble mais je suis fatigué, je vous le répète!

Harry sursauta: il avait presque oublié sa présence, l'esprit concentré sur Sirius. Et sur Voldemort. Sa mort. A un moment ou à un autre de la journée, cela finissait immanquablement par lui revenir en tête; il se rappelait alors qu'il n'avait pas toute la vie devant lui.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit-il simplement.

Aidé de Severus, il rapporta ses affaires jusqu'aux appartements du professeur de potion. Sa demeure jusqu'à la fin du sortilège. Harry aurait bien aimé pouvoir discuter avec Ron ou Hermione de ce qui lui arrivait, mais désormais il était impossible de parler sans que Severus n'entende. Cela marchait dans les sens, mais Harry doutait sérieusement que Snape avait quelqu'un à qui se confier. La tension nerveuse de la journée se mit à l'envahir quand il entra à nouveau dans la chambre de celui avec lequel il allait partager sa vie bien malgré lui.

**Fin de la première partie. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à passer par ma bio ou m'envoyer un mail pour commander mon fanzine qui contient deux OS sur le sortilège de la St Valentin! La suite de la fic arrive, juré!**

**Une petite review quand même ? Je vois que vous êtes nombreux à avoir lu ce chapitre et pour le moment, personne ne m'a laissé une review. C'est si mauvais que ça?**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard et ne prend absolument pas en compte le tome 6 de Harry Potter.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en scène des liaisons homosexuelles aussi explicites que le permet le rating (et dont je censurerais hélas un bonne partie... je l'indiquerai pour vous renvoyer à un autre site !!) et surtout _une relation homosexuelle entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter._

* * *

**Ce post est un peu particulier, j'ai décidé de tout poster, à savoir tous les chapitres de la seconde partie, de la 3ème partie et donc la fin.**

**C'était plus simple parce que sans ça, je vous aurai encore oublié... Sight. Au moins, là, la fic est complète !**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le temps de le faire. Je vous présente mes excuses : j'ai préféré me dépêcher de tout corriger pour tout vous poster !**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir été patients !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**1**

La chambre de Severus, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder avant, était surprenante. Si le salon était dans les tons pastel, la chambre était curieusement sans couleurs. Les murs et les rideaux d'un blanc cassé, un lit large à l'édredon moelleux toujours d'un blanc ou un jaune très pâle... Tout blanc, reposant presque. Harry hésitait, incertain de ce décor et de l'homme dont il aurait juré qu'il n'aimait pas le blanc et vénérait le noir. C'était étrange. Il avait l'impression d'entrer dans un sanctuaire très privé. Un endroit isolé.

Severus se crispa, notant l'examen attentif de celui qui allait partager ses nuits à présent, jusqu'à la fin du sortilège. Ses nuits mais surtout ses cauchemars, dans le secret de cette chambre inviolée.

- C'est… joli, finit par dire Harry.

Une seule tâche de couleur déparait l'harmonie étrange en ce lieu : Albus avait bien fait livré un pyjama. Mais il l'avait choisi avec son sens de l'humour habituel et somme toute, prévisible.

Severus s'approcha rapidement du lit en traînant Harry, où avait été déposé ledit vêtement.

- _Rouge et or_ ?! Non mais, il se fiche de moi !

- Il voulait sans doute que nous soyons assortis, remarqua Harry en désignant le sien, identique.

Sans aucun doute, une pathétique attention pour les « rapprocher ».

- Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor !

- C'est évident.

Harry s'arrêta aussitôt sous le regard quasi meurtrier de Severus, avant de reprendre, plus conciliant.

- Peut-être était-ce un compliment de sa part, peut-être…

- Visiblement, vous ignorez qu'Albus a failli appartenir à la maison des Serpentard. Ce qui paraît logique vu son talent pour tout savoir et s'en mêler ! Encore que le Choixpeau lui ait demandé de choisir…

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer où l'envoyer. En fait, c'est Albus qui a choisi Gryffondor. C'est la seule fois où le Choixpeau a hésité.

- Non ce n'est pas exact, révéla Harry avec un léger sourire.

Severus le regarda d'un air interrogateur mais le jeune homme n'ajouta rien, concentré sur l'étape suivante. Et certainement pas la plus agréable...

- Vous vous rappelez ce que Hermione nous a dit tout à l'heure ?

- Sur le fait qu'on ait dansé longtemps ?

- Non. Quoi, vous y pensez encore ?, fit Harry avec mauvaise foi. Non sur le fait que les manches des vêtements pouvaient « passer » entre nos deux mains.

- Oh et vous voulez qu'on essaie de se décoller grâce à ça…

- Eh bien je me doute que ça ne risque pas de marcher – parce que sans ça elle ne serait pas restée collée plus d'un mois à Draco – mais… Je suis curieux. Et puis, s'il y a une chance même minime d'être « libre ». Je suis prêt à la saisir. Pas vous ?, insinua-t-il, déplaisant.

« Ce que ce gamin pouvait être vexant, mais alors vexant ! Non pas un gamin, il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui comme à un gamin. D'un autre côté je ne dois pas le regarder en homme. Gamin, c'est parfait, oui, parfait. »

- Eh bien, soit essayons.

Ils mirent face à face et enlevèrent enfin leurs robes de soirée. Harry entreprit alors d'enlever son pull, essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il se déshabillait devant Snape. La dernière personne au monde devant laquelle qu'il aurait pensé un jour le faire. Ils s'aperçurent alors que Hermione avait raison : la manche du pull de Harry se glissait entre leurs mains jointes, comme par magie. Un effet secondaire du sortilège qui avait toujours été gardé secret. La véritable question était de savoir pourquoi.

- A trois, fit Harry, on tire pour se décoller, d'accord ?

- Très bien.

Severus était revenu à la raison : s'il pouvait se débarrasser du gamin, ce serait parfait !

- … Trois !!

Severus et Harry tirèrent ensemble pour séparer leurs mains. Un flash les aveugla brièvement. Et ils se contemplèrent, toujours l'un en face de l'autre, toujours leurs mains collées, mais… entièrement nus, leurs vêtements dispersés dans la pièce entière comme après un nuit de folie. Un long silence s'installa, pesant et intense.

Harry fixait le sévère professeur de potion, incapable de détourner le regard, incapable de se rassasier de la vision de cet homme nu. Terrifié aussi tout au fond de lui de ce qui l'emportait à cet instant, cette fascination qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir. La peau pâle et certainement douce, les fines marbrures des cicatrices éparses sur son corps… Ce n'était pas le pire : le désir de Severus qui se réveillait le gêna et il rougit. Il devina que le fait de fixer cette partie de son anatomie faisait encore plus réagir cet homme pourtant honni. Ses hanches étroites, son corps noueux et fin. Le corps d'un amant. De celui qu'on explore sans fin, de celui que l'on dévore encore et encore, avec fougue. Avec avidité. Et que l'on découvrira toujours comme une quête incessante et toujours inachevée. Eternelle…

De son côté, Severus ne se privait pas de l'observer, incapable de dissimuler son désir. La pratique acharnée du Quidditch avait donné à Harry une silhouette nerveuse et musclée. Ce n'était pas un gamin, non impossible de penser cela maintenant, mais presque un homme. Severus luttait pour ne pas faire ce pas en avant qui le damnerait. Il savait qu'il le désirait. Et savait aussi que cela durerait tant que Harry serait nu devant lui. Tant que son corps lui serait offert à ses yeux, et que l'image d'une étreinte, leur étreinte, le tourmentait.

- Vous êtes…beau, s'entendit murmurer Harry.

Cette petite phrase ramena Severus à la réalité. Cette phrase, triste miroir de celle qu'il avait entendu si souvent de la bouche même de ses parents.

- Non, je suis laid, dit-il pour montrer qu'il ne l'ignorait pas. Et on me l'a toujours dit.

- J'ignore qui, mais je sais une chose : ils étaient aveugles, répondit Harry toujours hypnotisé, relevant enfin la tête.

- C'est sans doute parce que c'est la première fois que vous voyez un autre homme nu.

- Vous n'avez jamais fréquenté les vestiaires de Quidditch ! Et… vous ne pouvez nier que je vous plais !

- Vous êtes nu aussi Potter. Et c'est seulement une réaction physique. C'est tout, ajouta-t-il essayant de diminuer l'impact de ce qui se passait. Et je n'aurais pas cru que vous réagiriez comme ça, je jurerais que vous rêvez de me dévorer vu la façon dont vous m'observez ! Je crois bien que je vous fascine, Potter. Peu importe que vous me détestez, cela ne se contrôle pas, conclut-il narquois.

Harry rougit à ce rappel à l'ordre à peine déguisé alors que Severus prit le pyjama rouge et or pour en enfiler le bas. Sous le regard redevenu fixe de Harry.

- Mais pourquoi, vous, vous…

- Je ne me rhabille pas dans la salle de bain ?, acheva Severus pour lui sur un ton à nouveau ironique.

Furieux contre lui-même d'avoir réagi, de l'avoir dévoré des yeux. D'avoir cédé même aussi brièvement à la tentation.

- Parce que toute notion d'intimité est impossible avec ces mains collées. Je pense que plus tôt on l'admettra, mieux nous pourrons gérer ce damné sortilège jusqu'à sa fin quelle qu'elle soit, expliqua Severus avec un certain bon sens.

Son nouveau colocataire collé dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. Mais il releva, à nouveau capable d'être froid et acide.

- Vous ne me fascinez pas, pas du tout. Mais j'ai l'impression que vous pensez que vos réactions physiques me plaisent Alors que ça me… dérange.

- Je n'y peux rien, fit sèchement Severus.

- Et si vous preniez un amant ?

- Avec vous à côté ? Vous aimez les ménages à trois, alors ?

- N… Non, balbutia Harry quelque peu choqué. Non…

- Alors arrêtez de dire des bêtise et habillez-vous !, le coupa Severus en lui lançant son pyjama.

Harry se tourna un peu et Severus put avoir une vue imprenable sur les fesses du jeune homme. Musclées là aussi, rebondies sans doute encire et toujours grâce au Quidditch… Son désir devint soudainement plus violent une fraction de seconde, avant que Severus ne reprenne le contrôle de lui-même. Non sans laisser échapper un léger gémissement. S'il avait pu être seul, il aurait pu « régler » le problème qui commençait à le tourmenter. Mais avec Harry à ses côtés, il ne pouvait rien faire. Sauf s'il attendait que le jeune homme s'endorme… Ce dernier finit par enfiler sa veste de pyjama, qu'il laissa ouverte. Il trouvait que le moment était mal choisi pour demander à Severus de lui prêter une main pour l'aider à la fermer.

Après un dernier détour par la salle de bain, Severus et Harry se glissèrent entre les draps frais. Severus éteignit les lumières d'un vague mouvement de baguette, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Avant de poser sa tête sur son oreiller moelleux. Il ferma les yeux essayant d'oublier la chaleur du corps à ses côtés. De celui qui était devenu ce soir une tentation. Non, s'avoua-t-il enfin. Qui l'avait toujours été. Depuis qu'il avait su cette prophétie. Et avant même de le connaître.

- Bonne nuit, murmura Harry.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Severus.

Le silence s'installa et dura de longues minutes, jusqu'au moment où Severus cria, exaspéré :

- Bon sang vous ne pouvez pas respirer plus doucement ! Je vous entends et ça m'empêche de dormir !

- Vous avez le sommeil léger !

- Nan, je suis habitué à dormir seul et tant que j'y pense, j'ai un caractère abominable le soir… Et encore plus quand quelque chose m'empêche de dormir ! Alors si vous ne voulez pas boire un somnifère, je vous conseille d'être silencieux, _très_ silencieux !!

- Vous ne me le feriez pas boire de force ? Qui sait, vous pourriez abuser de moi pendant mon sommeil ?

- Pour la dernière fois Potter, je ne suis pas intéressé. J'aime bien avoir des sentiments pour la personne avec qui j'ai des relations. Etre gay ne fait pas de moi un pervers détraqué tellement en manque qu'il sauterait sur n'importe quoi !

Harry, vexé par le « n'importe quoi » répliqua :

- Et je ne suis pas gay, je le précise à titre d'information.

- Vous pensiez l'inverse tout à l'heure ! Vous vous rappelez que vous avez trouvé que j'étais beau ?, rappela Severus avec une précision mordante.

Silence pendant que Harry cherchait désespérément quoi répondre, et se doutant qu'il n'aurait la réponse que bien plus tard et donc trop tard. C'était toujours comme ça.

- Et alors, je ne suis certainement pas le seul à avoir pensé ça ! Au fait puisque je crois que les mariages sorciers sont possibles entre homosexuels… Dites, vous avez déjà été marié ?, lança Harry histoire de changer de sujet.

Et de céder à sa curiosité. Mais Severus ignora tout simplement sa question :

- Ecoutez, je veux dormir ! J'ai des classes de monstres à gérer demain matin.

- Et à terrifier, ajouta Harry prestement souriant dans le noir.

- Et à terrifier et... Mais non, je ne suis pas comme ça !!

- Si peu.

- Je veux dormir !, répéta Severus de la fatigue dans la voix.

- C'est la sieste de cet après-midi, j'ai du mal à m'endormir…

- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous chante une berceuse, non plus ?

- Vous en connaissez ?

Harry était incapable de s'arrêter car il se découvrait effrayé par l'intimité qui se développait entre eux en moins d'un jour, malgré eux. Comme s'il y avait déjà quelque chose avant. Cette idée donnait sur un gouffre qu'il n'avait pas envie d'explorer... Fort heureusement, Severus ajouta, après un instant de réflexion, avec une douceur presque incongrue.

- Vous vous comportez comme ça sans doute parce que vous êtes nerveux de dormir avec quelqu'un et plus encore car il s'agit de moi.

Harry ferma les yeux, sidéré par la clairvoyance de Snape. Ce dernier soupira et avant de rallumer la lumière : il fit apparaître un gros traversin par magie. Les lumières à nouveau éteintes, il le mit entre eux, sur leurs mains jointes.

- C'est mieux comme ça ? Je peux enfin dormir ?, demanda-t-il.

- Oui, fit Harry, son cœur battant toujours très vite.

Désormais dans le silence de la nuit, autre chose le hantait : le gémissement à peine perceptible de Severus tout à l'heure. Il l'entendait encore et encore. Et c'était lui qui en était la cause. Lui qui avait mis cet homme dans cet état. Lui qui excitait son professeur de potion qui pourtant le détestait. Lui qui ressentait une vague excitation à cette découverte : le pouvoir qu'il venait de se découvrir sur cet homme qui le détestait… Ce paradoxe le tint éveillé longtemps. Cela et la crainte que quelque chose n'arrive. N'importe quoi !

Et lorsque Harry s'endormit enfin, Severus ne put résister davantage à la tentation. D'un geste de sa baguette, il écarta les rideaux. La lune presque pleine lui permit de le regarder dormir. Ses traits étaient détendus, plus sereins. Severus se sentit empli d'une immense tendresse envers lui. Il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Car le souvenir de ces lèvres douces le brûlait depuis des heures… Oui, il continuerait à le protéger. Jusqu'à la fin. Parce que même s'il voulait faire autrement, il ne le pouvait pas : il avait besoin de lui, de se disputer avec lui. Il était la seule personne avec laquelle il se sentait vivant. La seule personne capable de l'atteindre… Combien de fois avait-il essayé de définir par des mots ce qu'il éprouvait ? Mais à chaque fois la peur l'avait interrompue. A chaque fois, il avait fui cette part de lui-même. Car ce Severus-là ne pouvait pas exister.

**2**

Au cours de la nuit, le traversin finit par se déplacer avant d'être éjecté du lit par l'un des dormeurs trouvant cet obstacle pénible... Ils se rapprochèrent donc l'un de l'autre. Et toujours au cours de la nuit, Severus qui avait trop chaud – Harry se révélait être une adorable bouillotte – enleva le haut de son pyjama, à moitié endormi. Avant de reprendre le jeune homme dans ses bras…

**3**

Un rayon de soleil coquin se glissa entre les rideaux mal fermés, et vint chatouiller les deux dormeurs. Un soupir, deux corps qui se rapprochent, chacun en quête de la chaleur de l'autre. Les peaux se frôlent… Ce réveil est le réveil des sens. L'un après l'autre, en douceur, lentement.

Chaleur, sensation d'être avec quelqu'un. Comme un rêve enfin réalisé après une douloureuse, une longue attente. Tellement espéré qu'il était hors de question d'ouvrir les yeux. Hors de question de se réveiller complètement. Pour en profiter le plus longtemps, pour ne pas savoir qui était « l'Autre ». Ignorance d'une réalité qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts ni l'un ni l'autre à accepter. Et puis…

Harry soupira malgré lui sous la douceur de l'étreinte, sous le souffle qui balayait son cou. Sous la caresse de cette main qui se glissait sous sa veste de pyjama et descendait le long de son dos, avec une telle douceur qu'il fut parcouru de frissons. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché ainsi, avec une tendresse et un soupçon de révérence. D'ailleurs, il savait que personne d'autre n'aurait eu ce pouvoir sur lui. Sur cette pensée dérangeant, il entrouvrit les yeux et se figea.

Severus se demanda si enfin l'amant de son rêve s'était enfin incarné car il avait la peau satinée, chaude. Pourtant quelque chose n'était pas normal. Comme cette main qui ne lâchait pas la sienne comme s'il s'agissait d'un acte de pur désespoir. Si émouvant. Il soupira et laissa ses lèvres vagabonder dans le creux de ce cou si généreusement offert. Le désir était monté au fur et à mesure, comme une évidence très simple. Douceur, tout n'était que douceur et lenteur. Offrande. Avant de réaliser – les brumes du sommeil disparaissant – que tout cela était décidément très réel. Il se figea à son tour. Encore plus quand il se rendit compte que ses caresses ne lui étaient pas rendues. Il se rappela enfin avec un choc _qui_ dormait là. Pour le rejeter aussitôt, comme on peut rejeter sa plus grande tentation, avec désespoir. Harry bascula brusquement par terre et – scénario connu – Severus emporté par sa chute lui tomba dessus, pour se retrouver là où il ne voulait pas. Ou là où il ne voulait que trop : cela dépendait des points de vue. Harry était plaqué au sol, Severus lui pesant lourdement dessus. Au fond, la situation ne manquait pas d'attraits...

- Vous…m'étouffez, se plaignit Harry.

- Je…

Severus était comme cloué sur place, se rendant compte qu'être sur Harry suffisait à l'exciter. Il avait son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Son odeur, ses cheveux qui le chatouillaient. Son érection ne pouvait pas se calmer. Mais peut-être était-ce dû au fait que son compagnon de la nuit était lui aussi, dans le même état. Harry s'en aperçut évidemment compte et s'exclama, avec une certaine mauvaise foi :

- Non mais c'est pas vrai, maintenant vous allez me dire que c'est normal, parce que c'est le matin !!

Severus eut la bonne grâce de ne pas répondre. En moins d'un jour il avait déjà trouvé le moyen de bander plusieurs fois devant lui. Il n'était pas loin d'avoir épuisé son stock d'excuses. Mauvaises d'ailleurs. Bon d'accord il y avait le célibat, très long d'ailleurs. Mais surtout, il savait désormais que ce gamin était plutôt... pas mal. Et pas vraiment un gamin d'ailleurs, comme il essayait de se le faire croire depuis longtemps, histoire de lutter contre ce qui l'attirait… Stop. Il devait arrêter de se sentir coupable : il réagissait comme tout homme normalement constitué. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. Ils se relevèrent lentement en silence. Harry ne parvenait pas à s'inquiéter de ce qui venait de se passer. Comme s'il savait intuitivement que son si sévère professeur ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

- Bon je vais me laver, dit Severus en se raclant la gorge.

Il se sentait toujours gêné. Il avait convoité quelque chose qui n'était pas pour lui, et ne le serait jamais.

- Alors, moi aussi, soupira Harry. Heureusement que vous ne prenez pas de bain le matin, parce que là…

- Le dimanche matin, seulement. Et pourquoi, vous dites « moi aussi » …?

Sa voix mourut quand Harry leva leurs mains jointes. Comment avait-il pu oublier cela ? La raison au fait qu'il n'avait pas dormi seul. La première fois en des années.

- Oui, c'est vrai, soupira-t-il.

En réalité, il se sentait atrocement seul, collé à quelqu'un qu'il ne pourrait approcher. Jamais.

**4**

Ils entrèrent en silence dans la salle de bain. Severus sortit des serviettes de bain moelleuses – blanches encore – et en tendit à Harry. Un parfum de lavande l'enveloppa.

- Bon tournez vous Potter !

- Dites, vous savez que j'ai un prénom ? Il est même très facile à prononcer. Essayez : Har-ry, dit Harry qui en avait assez de n'être qu'un nom.

Et puis, il voulait que Severus le dise. Il y tenait absolument.

- Tournez-vous, je ne vais pas me laver devant vous !, insista Severus.

- Harry, insista le jeune sorcier. Et puisqu'on est dans la même galère, tutoyez-moi !!

Severus soupira : le jeune homme ne semblait pas décider à s'exécuter tant qu'il ne l'écouterait pas.

- Bon alors tournes-toi Harry ! Je voudrais pourvoir me laver.

Et le jeune homme de répliquer aussitôt, sans pouvoir même se retenir.

- Non pas question que je te tourne le dos, pervers !

- Mais moi non plus je ne veux pas vous – te - tourner le dos, bon sang !

Silence. Ils se regardèrent. Severus soupira et enleva son bas de pantalon. Harry rattrapa ses yeux juste à temps : ces derniers venaient de délaisser le visage de Severus pour… autre chose et il releva la tête avant que le professeur ne s'en rende compte.

- Ou alors je me bande les yeux, proposa Harry. Mais je ne te tournerais pas le dos. Je te préviens qu'au moindre bruit suspect…

- Je vous en prie !!, le coupa Severus.

- Il te reste toujours votre main gauche ! Et tutoie-moi.

Severus était tellement furieux qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler : trop de mots se bousculaient pour sortir.

- Vous… Je… Non mais… Je-ne-suis-pas-comme-ça !!

En oubliant joyeusement ce qu'il y avait pensé la veille.

- Mouais, dit Harry dubitatif. Après autant d'année de célibat, j'ai un doute. Et puis, vous ne pouvez pas nier avoir réagir plusieurs fois en ma présence, alors…

- Très bien, garde les yeux ouverts et regarde-moi me laver ! Au fond, c'est toi le pervers.

Harry rougit malgré lui.

- Tiens tiens, serait-ce que l'idée t'intéresse pour finir ?, releva-t-il franchement narquois.

Il avait l'impression d'enfin reprendre le dessus sur ce sale gosse. Une nécessité vitale pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, et s'attirer de graves ennuis.

- Ca va ! Laves-toi !

Harry lui tourna le dos, faisant face au miroir. Severus ferma la cabine de douche ne laissant qu'un espace entrouvert pour leurs mains collées. Dans le reflet, Harry ne voyait qu'une silhouette à travers le verre fumé. Et Severus se lava avec une main, utilisant une éponge, qu'il passa partout, y compris sur leurs mains jointes. Le jeune homme frémit en sentant l'éponge sur sa peau, et le parfum de son gel douche. Il tressaillit encore quand Severus sortit de sa douche trempé et qu'il attrapa une serviette.

- A toi !, fit-il en se séchant vigoureusement.

Avec une main.

- Allez, insista-t-il, sinon on va être en retard.

- Tournes-toi…

- A quoi bon, il y a le miroir. Et je t'ai déjà vu hier…

- S'il te plait. Je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise que toi !

Severus s'exécuta, alors que Harry se déshabillait et entrait à son tour dans la cabine de douche. Pas de gant de toilette – qu'il aurait bien été en peine d'utiliser d'une main – seulement l'éponge de Severus.

- Il n'y a pas de gant de toilette, fit-il cependant remarquer.

- Vous… Tu sais, ce n'est pas pratique à une main. Tu peux utiliser l'éponge. Ainsi que le gel douche.

- Mais… c'est la tienne.

- Je veillerais à ce qu'il y en ait une autre demain, promit Severus sans rien ajouter, achevant de se sécher.

Lorsque Harry se lava, Severus fixa sa silhouette. Il suivait chaque mouvement de l'éponge… Comme un étrange ballet, l'un se lavant, l'autre observant malgré lui, voyeur. Severus savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pathétique dans sa réaction, mêlé d'une avidité certaine. Quelque chose de… Il ferma les yeux un instant. Oui, quelque chose de douloureux. Il essaya d'éloigner tout ce qui l'assaillait, en premier lieu son envie de le toucher. Il devait éloigner tout ce qu'il voulait, mais ne devait pas avoir, pour y arriver finalement, au moins pour le moment.

Ils s'habillèrent en silence, une tension demeurant entre eux. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que le sortilège s'obstinait à les garder prisonnier l'un de l'autre. Privés de toute intimité de toute liberté, l'un bourreau de l'autre et inversement.

**5**

Après cette terrible épreuve, ils rejoignirent enfin la Salle à Manger où des sifflements gouailleurs les accueillirent. Les élèves semblaient amusés au possible par la situation. Harry était certain que les paris circulaient comme les autres années. Sauf peut-être que cette fois, ils concernaient sa survie face à cet ancien Mangemort... Il n'avait jamais apprécié sa popularité, mais aujourd'hui, c'était pire que jamais. Il serra les dents, ignorant délibérément le brouhaha animé des élèves.

- A cause de vous, j'arrive en retard ! Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé, grommela Severus.

- Tutoiement, rappela Harry.

- Pas en public, fut la réponse très sèche.

Harry se dit que le tutoiement n'était pas gagné et… Peu importait, il ne devait pas chercher à se rapprocher de Severus. Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui, il le détestait.

- Alors comment vont les amoureux !

- Oui les amoureux de la Saint Valentin, alors cette première nuit ?

Severus ne sut pas d'où vint le premier cri, qui fut rapidement repris par la salle entière. Il tira Harry pour aller à la table des professeurs, mais ce dernier s'arrêta net.

- Non, désolé, mais je veux manger avec mes amis !

- Je n'irais pas m'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors !, murmura Severus à l'oreille de Harry.

Geste malheureux qui fut aussitôt interprété car la grande salle retentit à nouveau de chuchotements et sifflements. Quelqu'un se permit même se lancer :

- Je crois bien que la nuit a été chaude !

- Si, répliqua Harry ignorant les clameurs. On va alterner, chacun à son tour.

- Mais…

- Vous savez, n'importe quel couple doit accepter les compromis, rétorqua-t-il avec malice.

- Je suis un professeur et le chef de la maison de Serpentards au cas où vous auriez oublié. Sait-on jamais avec votre cicatrice…

- Vous faites tout pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas je vous rassure, et on y va !, dit le jeune homme avec fermeté en l'entraînant vers sa table.

Le silence se fit instantanément dès qu'ils assirent.

- 'Chalut Harry !, lança Ron la bouche pleine avant de retourner à son activité matinale favorite.

- Alors comment ça va Harry ?, demanda Hermione. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

- Mouais…, répondit son ami. Au fait, comment Draco et toi avez fait pour dormir ?

Hermione sourit :

- Il dormait par terre.

Il la contempla, incrédule.

- Mais avec les mains… C'est vraiment possible ?

- Non, en fait je tombais constamment sur lui. Au milieu de la nuit, il en a eu assez d'être réveillé et on a fait comme toi j'imagine. On a dormi ensemble en se promettant les pires atrocités au cas les mains se baladeraient.

Elle rit, presque émue de repenser à tous ces souvenirs. Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il se souvenait d'un rêve où Severus l'embrassait délicatement avant de lui faire l'amour avec passion… Sensations vagues, aussi irréelles qu'un songe. Il frémit, écartant de son esprit les réminiscences de son rêve. Il sursauta quand il entendit :

- Arrêtez de me faire du pied, vous êtes nerveux ou quoi !, fit Severus furieux.

- 'Pas moi, répondit Harry, avant de se servir une bonne tasse de thé.

Il découvrait qu'il était très heureux d'être près de ses amis. De pouvoir se détendre un peu et d'oublier qu'il était collé à quelqu'un qu'il n'arrivait plus à cerner. Il avait découvert au cours de la journée précédente que parfois – rarement – Severus Snape pouvait avoir de bons côtés… Et qu'il pouvait aussi le troubler. C'était une idée qu'il jugeait là tout de suite au milieu de ses amis, déplaisante au possible. Mais qui ne l'avait pas été cette nuit dans son rêve.

- Qui me fait du pied ?, fit Severus toujours furieux.

Neville écarta son pied qui tapotait nerveusement contre ce qu'il avait cru le pied de la table… Tellement nerveux qu'il renversa son assiette de porridge. Snape le foudroya du regard :

- A cause de vous je suis obligé d'aller me changer ! Et vous aurez une colle avec Rusard !, lui promit Severus.

Neville se ratatina sur place : ne plus assister aux cours de Snape ne l'avait évidemment pas guéri de sa crainte envers lui. Il se hâta de changer de place avant de provoquer une nouvelle catastrophe.

- Au fait Ron, je ne pourrais pas assurer les entraînements de Quidditch, déclara Harry un poids sur le cœur. Alors c'est à toi de les entraîner pour que nous gagnions. Au moins jusqu'à ce que ce sortilège débile s'achève…

- Moi ? Mais je, je ne saurais pas, je, balbutia Ron.

- Du calme, c'est seulement jusqu'à la fin du sortilège, le rassura Harry. Il suffit juste de garder l'équipe motivée, c'est tout !

- Allez Potter, fini le petit déjeuner !, intervint Severus. Je dois me changer !!

Harry le regarda alors pour voir l'énorme tâche de porridge maculer la robe de sorcier de Snape.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si maladroit, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Harry.

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est cet incompétent de Londubat !

- Mais oui.

Severus s'apprêtait à démentir formellement, quand Albus vint les saluer :

- Bonjour comment va notre c…

Il choisit sagement de s'interrompre vu le regard noir que lui envoyaient le fameux couple, pour une fois à nouveau parfaitement synchrone.

- Hem, je voulais vous dire que je vous ai arrangé un emploi du temps pour concilier toutes vos obligations. Professeur Snape, vous donnerez tous les matins vos cours de potions – les classes seront légèrement plus surchargées – et Harry aura ses autres cours l'après-midi.

- Mais je ne veux pas aller en cours avec lui , s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble dans une parfaite reprise de la matinée de la veille.

Albus répliqua, très ferme.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix.

**6**

Après s'être changé, Severus et Harry arrivèrent pour le premier cours de potion de la matinée avec seulement quelques minutes de retard.

- Bien, déclara Severus en entrant, tirant Harry à sa suite. Ce matin, je ne veux entendre aucun bruit, vous entendez ?

Les élèves de quatrième année, Gryffondors et Serpentards mêlés ne dirent mot.

- Voilà la potion que vous devez préparer !, poursuivit-il du même ton sec en tapotant le tableau de sa baguette magique. Vous avez deux heures !

Et il alla s'asseoir à son bureau traînant toujours Harry.

- Et moi je fais quoi pendant tout ce temps ?

- Vous n'avez pas des révisions ? Vous êtes en septième année, vous devez avoir des révisions pour vos Aspics !, lui lança Severus avec une certaine hargne.

- Pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état ?

- Je suis dans l'état que je veux, fut la réponse cinglante.

Harry le considéra un instant avant de rétorquer.

- Vous, vous avez mal dormi…

Severus garda le silence. Harry abandonné dans son sommeil le hantait. Son corps le ramena à la cruelle vérité : il désirait le jeune homme. Ce qu'il avait pu contrôler si longtemps volait en éclat avec la présence continuelle de sa tentation. Et ce en moins d'une journée, d'où sa mauvaise humeur évidente.

- Fichez-moi la paix, chuchota-t-il.

- J'aimerais bien, mais il y a juste un petit problème, souligna Harry avec bon sens.

Il leva leurs mains toujours jointes.

- Je voulais dire. Vous êtes toujours obligé de dire quelque chose ?

Harry le fixa sans rien dire.

- D'accord, soupira Severus. Est-ce que vous accepteriez de faire une potion avec moi, parce que j'aimerais bien continuer mes recherches. Enfin si vous n'êtes pas trop maladroit pour ça.

- Quoi, vous ne voulez pas aller les surveiller ?, dit Harry sans relever l'insulte habituelle.

- Je voulais essayer de remonter votre niveau en potion, c'est tout !!, lâcha Severus sans pouvoir se retenir.

La conversation dégénérait en dispute dont profitait toute la classe. Les élèves s'interrompirent donc et…

- Euh on peut vous laisser, dit timidement un Serpentard.

- On ne voudrait pas gêner, renchérit un Gryffondor de quatrième année.

- Vous avez certainement besoin d'intimité, ajouta encore un troisième élève.

- Comme tout jeune couple, reprit le premier Serpentard avec un peu d'audace.

Bizarrement, à ces mots la dispute cessa automatiquement.

- Nous ne sommes _pas_ un couple !, cria Harry.

- Colle générale pour cette classe : elle aura lieu ce soir avec Rusard !, ajouta Severus avec rage mais efficacité. Maintenant continuez votre préparation !

Le silence se fit aussitôt. Harry et Severus se regardèrent en silence, se défiant presque.

- Ecoutez, si vous y tenez vraiment, on peut passer dans les rangs, reprit finalement Severus à voix basse. Mais pendant ce temps-là, vous ne pourrez rien faire. Et c'est dommage avec tous les devoirs à préparer à cause de vos aspics. Au moins, je peux vous aider à réviser pour les potions et en profiter pour poursuivre mes recherches, expliqua-t-il avec bon sens presque désarmant.

Harry hésita : il savait qu'il réussissait ses potions quand Snape n'était pas là. Avec lui, il craignait ce qui pouvait arriver. D'un autre côté, se tourner les pouces tous les matins. Enfin _un_ pouce.

- D'accord, finit-il par dire. Mais pas tous les matins, car je dois réviser pour les métamorphoses et les sortilèges. Et ça je peux le faire pendant que vous marchez.

- Très bien, alors allons-y.

Les élèves de quatrième année jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil au couple qui préparait une potion à deux mains. Severus venait d'allumer la flamme de leur chaudron d'un geste de baguette, avant d'aller chercher des ingrédients plus rares et plus précieux que ceux réservés aux cours.

- On va commencer par quelque chose de simple, fit Severus.

Il commença à parler des ingrédients et de leurs différentes vertus. Il conclut en expliquant à Harry pourquoi il voulait essayer un certain mélange. Le reste du cours se poursuivit dans un silence quasi-religieux. Complètement concentré sur la potion, Severus ne fit pas attention au trouble grandissant de Harry : car pour la première fois, le professeur de potions le traitait presque en égal. Son sérieux et sa présence toute proche, son calme l'amenait à penser que Severus Snape pouvait être fréquentable. Dangereuse pensée, qui renforçait les fantasmes devenus plus nombreux qui lui traversaient l'esprit : il se demandait de plus en plus souvent comment faire pour que Severus – Snape… - l'embrasse à nouveau… Quand la cloche de fin de cours retentit, Harry n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête : retrouver ce Severus.

Les cours suivants furent beaucoup plus sereins. Le mot d'ordre était passé parmi les élèves et Severus continuait ses explications, patiemment. Il découvrait que Harry pouvait être attentif, dans l'exercice de son art si important pour lui. Une nouveau troublante.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à passer par ma bio ou m'envoyer un mail pour commander mon fanzine qui contient deux OS sur le sortilège de la St Valentin ! La suite de la fic arrive, juré !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard et ne prend absolument pas en compte le tome 6 de Harry Potter.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en scène des liaisons homosexuelles aussi explicites que le permet le rating (et dont je censurerais hélas un bonne partie... je l'indiquerai pour vous renvoyer à un autre site !!) et surtout _une relation homosexuelle entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter._

* * *

**Et voilà la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 -**

**1**

Le lendemain soir, Severus corrigeait les copies de l'interrogation qu'il avait donnée le matin même aux élèves de septième année : il avait craqué, car ils n'arrêtaient pas de les regarder et de chuchoter… Il avait posé un gros cristal sur le paquet de feuilles pour qu'elles ne bougent pas pendant sa correction : il voulait que ses commentaires soient nets. Concentré il sursauta quand Harry se leva pour s'éloigner et tira sur leurs mains jointes. Evidemment il fit une grosse rature.

- Dites, vous ne pouvez pas rester tranquille un instant ?, grommela-t-il.

- Je m'ennuie…, répondit Harry.

Et c'était vrai : c'était inhumain de passer ses soirées à étudier encore et encore, sans même discuter. De plus, il se découvrait nerveux à être toujours avec Sev… Snape !!

- Vous avez du travail, vos examens, tenez au hasard. Et il y aussi le devoir que je vous ai donné ce matin. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous allez le bâcler ce week-end, non ?

Son malheureux colocataire collé resta silencieux, ne voulant pas avouer que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait, et qu'il aimerait assez continuer comme ça, si c'était possible.

- Si si, je vais le faire, finit par dire le jeune homme, mais j'ai besoin de livres sur les potions et…

- Levez les yeux, il y a ma bibliothèque, le coupa Severus. Je sais que vous n'allez pas me croire, mais elle est pleine de livres qui sont, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, des livres de potions.

- D'accord, fit Harry en contemplant le meuble chargé d'ouvrages proche du bureau où Severus travaillait.

Ce dernier continuait à barioler les copies de rouge, Harry se tenant debout en face de la bibliothèque :

« Potion, potion, potion… Il n'y a que ça…, pensait Harry. Potion, potion, poèmes, potion… Poèmes ? »

Harry se figea et vérifia que Snape était trop absorbé par son massacre de copies. Un exécutoire comme un autre, et surtout le seul possible pour le moment. Il prit donc le petit livre, et considéra un instant la couverture. Il se rappela tout à coup le livre où Severus avait rangé sa carte de la Saint-Valentin. Oui, Severus Snape gardait bien chez lui des poèmes. Le Gryffondor s'assit près de Severus mais en lui tournant le dos, pour ouvrir le livre sur ses genoux.

Une feuille froissée s'en échappa ? Harry en trouva d'autres étaient dispersées au gré des pages. Surpris, il ramassa la feuille, pour reconnaître tout de suite l'écriture de Snape qui, pendant des années, lui avait écrit des commentaires au vitriol sur ses copies. Mais là… Il s'agissait de mots épars, sans rimes, jetés là pour les sortir enfin de lui. Des mots brûlants qui avaient consumé encore plus Snape, froissant rageusement les feuilles, avant de les prendre, de les lisser pour les ranger avec soin dans ce livre. Harry n'hésita pas un instant et en lut assez pour comprendre qu'à chaque fois, Severus n'avait pu finir. Il les avait laissé inachevés, comme s'il ne pouvait trouver les mots justes. Tous…

« Ces yeux qui me transpercent l'âme, qui me frappent à chaque fois avec une colère ! Mêlée de désespoir je crois bien. Ce regard bien trop adulte dont la couleur me brûle. Me hante. »

« A chaque affrontement, à chaque dispute… C'est comme lui faire l'amour, chercher ce qui le fait réagir, trouver ce qui l'émeut. Et c'est si bon que nous cherchons toujours cet instant où nous sommes si proches. C'est comme une part de moi qui m'échappe, pour aller vers lui… Une part de moi qui veut frôler ses lèvres, effacer leur pli furieux pour leur arracher un sourire. Mieux, un halètement de plaisir ! Cette façon innocente et sensuelle qu'il a de les mordiller… Combien de fois dans nos disputes je me suis retenu d'aller vers lui pour lui voler ce qu'il ne m'accordera jamais ? Un baiser… »

Harry devinait ce qu'il avait sur toutes les feuilles, ce dont Snape cherchait à se libérer, à éloigner hors de lui en vain, car il y cédait à chaque fois : il était amoureux de quelqu'un. Le jeune homme se sentit mal quand il en vint à se demander de qui il pouvait s'agir. Car qui inspirait de tels sentiments au froid professeur qu'il avait toujours connu ? Et il lisait et relisait ces mots, jusqu'à enfin comprendre que Snape était amoureux d'un homme avec qui il se disputait continuellement. Un peu comme lui, se réalisa-t-il avec un sourire. Avant de se figer. Et si justement ? Non ! Mais le sortilège… Les propos d'Hermione lui revinrent en mémoire, pour le glacer : non, il n'était pas d'accord !

- Non ce n'est pas vrai, il y a juste _un_ livre dans la bibliothèque auquel il ne fallait pas toucher et…, gronda une voix près de lui sans pouvoir finir.

Absorbé par sa fascinante lecture, Harry avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se tourna et fit face à un regard noir et incendiaire : Severus s'était levé pour savoir ce qui tenait si tranquille son élève.

- En quoi le mot « _poème_ » ressemble-t-il à « _potions_ », Potter ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer.

En fait c'était la seule réplique qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

- Et tu as lu les feuilles, ajouta simplement Severus.

- Qui ?, demanda Harry la gorge sèche. Qui est-ce ? A qui sont destinés ces mots ?

Severus éprouva une étrange d'impression, celle d'être acculé au pied du mur. Mais il avait appris à se battre, y compris avec les mots.

- Jaloux ?, ironisa-t-il pour ne pas répondre.

Harry avait épuisé son quota de répliques, et ne sut que répondre. Il resta la bouche entrouverte, cherchant avec désespoir un moyen de formuler que, non, il n'était pas jaloux, qu'il plaignait celui dont Severus était amoureux parce que franchement, il n'était pas un cadeau et que bon sang oui, il était peut-être jaloux pour le baiser parce que là oui, il embrassait très bien. Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait eu un problème quand il entendit Severus dire à haute voix :

- Alors comme ça, j'embrasse bien.

Non, il n'avait pas parlé à voix haute, hein ?

- Si !

Il n'avait pas recommencé ? Ce serait stupide.

- Oh que si, répondit Severus avec un sourire en coin, et moi aussi je vais recommencer puisque tu as l'air de le désirer.

Mais, mais… M… Harry cessa de penser à partir du moment où deux lèvres chaudes et douces se posèrent sur les siennes, qu'une langue taquine en dessina le contour, avant de s'insinuer en lui pour caresser la sienne. C'était aussi bon que dans son souvenir. Oui, même meilleur. L'émotion était si intense qu'il se rapprocha de Severus, qui l'attira doucement lui sans rompre le baiser. Harry sentit la main libre de Severus caresser son torse à travers sa chemise, pour chercher et trouver un mamelon qu'il saisit entre ses doigts. Un éclair de plaisir traversa Harry. Il gémit et Severus but ce soupir leurs lèvres toujours soudées. Il abandonna le torse du jeune homme, sa main attirée par l'excitation qu'il sentait contre lui. Il appuya doucement dessus, et un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de sa victime consentante. Severus continua, lentement, Harry s'écarta de lui, haletant. Mais lorsque Severus se mit à déboutonner son pantalon pour pouvoir y glisser la main, Harry réussit à se reprendre pour le pousser et crier :

- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !

Severus ne l'aurait pas aussi bien connu qu'il le croyait, qu'il aurait cru entendre le début d'un sanglot dans la voix.

- Je le voudrais bien, mais je ne peux pas Potter, nos mains sont toujours liées !!

- Je vous déteste !, dit-il le souffle court s'essuyant la bouche dans un geste ostentatoire de dégoût.

- Tu m'as demandé un baiser, tu l'as eu, fit méchamment Severus. Et tu as aimé.

A cet instant, il ne désirait rien d'autre qu'Harry le haïsse comme il se haïssait lui-même pour avoir cédé à son fantasme. Mais le jeune homme ne le quittait pas des yeux et vit passer les émotions sur le visage de Snape : colère contre lui, tristesse et ce qu'il lui avait fait, douleur. Un ensemble d'émotions qui le fit passer de la colère à l'émotion puis à la fameuse question :

- Ne me dites pas que c'est sur moi ?, balbutia-t-il en revenant au vouvoiement.

- Toi, quoi ?

- Les poèmes ?, ajouta Harry avant de penser que non, il ne voulait pas savoir.

Severus ne répondit pas et se rassit en silence pour se remettre à corriger ses copies. Harry se garda bien d'insister. Le problème, comme le découvrit plus tard, c'était que ce « contact » approfondi avait donné des idées à son inconscient. _Beaucoup_ d'idées.

**2**

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans un calme relatif – si on exemptait les soupirs d'Harry forcé de travailler – puis ils allèrent se coucher sans avoir échangé plus de quelques mots. D'un commun accord, ils s'étaient changés en se tournant le dos. Et comme chaque soir, Severus fit apparaître un traversin qu'il plaça entre eux, sous leurs mains toujours liées avant d'éteindre la lumière sur un « bonne nuit » poli.

Severus attendit longtemps que la respiration du jeune homme devienne enfin profonde et régulière. Alors de sa main libre, la gauche, il se caressa doucement, honteux de céder à son désir qui ne lui laissait guère le choix, depuis le baiser de tout à l'heure. Un désir brûlant, entretenu par la vision du jeune homme qui le hantait depuis le premier soir, sa nudité fascinante dévoilée. Ses mouvements étaient lents pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur de l'autre côté du traversin… Car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir sans cet assouvissement indécent. Il s'imaginait en train d'effleurer Harry, de boire chacun de ses soupirs, de ses frémissements. Caresser son corps parfait, lécher chacun de ses mamelons pour le faire se tordre de plaisir sous ses doigts, pour l'entendre le supplier de le prendre. Alors, après l'avoir fait longuement attendre, il s'enfouirait en lui. Doucement alors, lentement pour ne pas le blesser. Ses mains sur ses fesses pour le surélever, pour mieux le pénétrer, pour aller plus loin en lui. Severus étouffa à un gémissement de plaisir à cette idée, sa main allant et venant toujours sur son sexe, atteignant bientôt la jouissance. Il se libéra dans un râle, murmurant sans pouvoir se retenir :

- Oh Harry, Harry…

Dans son sommeil, comme s'il avait perçu cet abandon, les rêves d'Harry changèrent radicalement : le baiser torride qu'il ne cessait de revivre disparut pour laisser place à autre chose. Des caresses subtiles qu'il avait espérées pendant la journée. Une main sur son sexe qui le fit exploser...

Et alors que Severus attrapait sa baguette sur la table de nuit pour jeter un sort de nettoyage, il entendit alors de l'autre côté du traversin Harry soupirer et être agité de soubresauts.

- Oui…, gémit-il.

Pour ajouter aussitôt :

- Ce n'était pas assez. Pas assez. Je veux plus…, souffla-il, éperdu.

Il se tourna pour étreindre le traversin. Severus s'était figé, pour ne pas prendre le risque de le réveiller. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit s'écarter les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lueur d'une lune timide, nimbant Harry de ses rayons d'argent. La chemise de son pyjama s'était peu à peu ouverte, exposant sa peau nue. Severus tendit sans y penser sa main vers le dormeur, quand celui-ci roula à nouveau pour se mettre sur le dos. Alors de sa main, il frôla à peine le torse qui s'offrait à lui. Passant et repassant d'une main tremblante sans le toucher ou presque. Suivant du bout du doigt le sexe du jeune homme à travers son pyjama… Quand tout à coup Harry entrouvrit ses yeux verts endormis, pour le regarder mais sans vraiment le voir. Et murmurer, toujours perdu dans son rêve :

- Je veux encore un baiser… Un baiser pour la nuit…

Un instant figé, Severus se pencha doucement pour effleurer légèrement les lèvres du jeune sorcier. Harry lui sourit et se rendormît aussitôt… Severus le contempla un moment avant de rabattre sur lui les draps et les couvertures qu'il avait écarté dans son rêve agité.

- Juste un baiser pour chaque nuit de ma vie et je serai heureux, murmura Severus, profondément ému. Mais je veux te sauver…

Il soupira avant de se rallonger tout en se demandant si Harry était vraiment endormi quand il lui avait demandé ce baiser… Tout semblait différent désormais. Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

**3**

La semaine se poursuivit tant bien que mal. Severus et Harry finirent par prendre le rythme des cours et de leur nouvel emploi du temps. Mais autant Harry finissait par trouver supportable les cours de potions, autant Severus se retenait de ne pas exploser dans les cours qu'il suivait contrait et forcé… Mais ce n'était pas le pire, car nuit après nuit, son calvaire de Severus poursuivait, Harry se montrant cruellement de plus en plus précis dans ces soupirs et ses demandes. Le professeur se demandait si les nuits de Harry avaient toujours été aussi « agitées » ou si cela était du à sa présence. Il finit par admettre qu'il connaissait hélas la réponse : si les premières nuits avaient été calmes, ce n'était plus le cas. Donc c'était lui.

- Je ne dois pas lui sauter dessus, se murmurait en boucle Severus. Même s'il le demande. S'il supplie. Même si j'en ai envie.

La situation devenait de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient car ils partageaient tout, absolument tout ! Severus essayait de trouver la moindre occasion pour tenir Harry éloigné de lui. Aussi un soir il regardait le jeune homme assis à ses côtés faire ses devoirs. Ce dernier écrivait lentement, avec application, car quelqu'un le surveillait. Et pas n'importe qui.

- Bien au moins je peux surveiller tes devoirs de potions, fit Severus avec sérieux.

Harry grimaça et soupira.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vois-y une chance inespérée de progresser en potions ! Tu veux devenir Auror, non ?

- Comment… ?

Severus eut un vague sourire moqueur : il tenait là un moyen infaillible de le dégoûter.

- Tel père tel fils !

Harry se leva brusquement.

- Je ne te permets pas !

Severus l'imita, ravi : il tenait l'occasion de se faire détester et n'allait pas la laisser lui échapper. Harry devait rester éloigné de lui, même si pour le moment, il n'avait pas de solution au problème de leurs mains collées...

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui heurte ta sensibilité ?, railla-t-il. Après tout « tel père tel fils », c'est un compliment, non ?

- _Pas_ dans ta bouche ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu détestes mon père qui est mort – tu entends ? – mort depuis plus de seize ans ! Et donc tu me détestes ? Grandis un peu ! C'est incroyable qu'après tout ce temps, tu ne parviennes pas à surmonter tes années d'école ! A tel point que tu y es encore aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai pas connu mon père, je n'ai pas discuté avec lui, je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il aurait pu me dire, _voulu_ me dire…!

Sa voix lui manqua tout à coup, il ne put poursuivre, l'émotion et le regret l'empêchant de poursuivre.

- Oh bon sang arrête de te plaindre ! Tu as été gâté, choyé après ton « exploit !

Harry suffoquait de colère et pas pour les raisons que Severus pensait.

- Gâté ? _Choyé_ ?, répéta-t-il sans pouvoir trouver d'autres mots.

Il inspira essayant de se calmer :

- Ah de toute façon tout ce que je pourrais dire ne pourra pas te convaincre. Tu t'es fait une opinion – fausse - depuis des années, et franchement, je ne te crois pas assez intelligent pour penser que tu t'es trompé !

- Et en quoi me serai-je trompé ?, ironisa-t-il.

- En tout… Mais à quoi bon t'expliquer n'est-ce pas ? Il faudrait te montrer. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, tu as eu tes parents, une vie aisée. Sans doute facile.

Severus le regarda en silence.

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

- Eh oui. De même que tu penses que j'ai été gâté. Nous avons chacun nos a priori, voilà tout.

- Mon père pour information… Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu. Il était là mais ne faisait pas attention à moi, à nous. Sauf pour…

Severus s'interrompit : il se leva et alla vers la bibliothèque, suivi par Harry qui ne pouvait faire autrement. Il prit un livre, au hasard. Harry le regarda faire, frustré de ne pouvoir laisser éclater sa colère. Avant de lui prendre le livre, pour lui signifier que la conversation n'était pas finie, car de toute façon, il ne pouvait lui échapper.

- Tu fuis, nota-t-il seulement sa colère déjà retombée. Mais là, tu ne peux pas.

- Je ne fuis pas !

Severus se crispa, notant le ton de sa propre voix, et regrettant l'absence de calme, sa nervosité.

- Je ne fuis pas, répéta-t-il plus posément.

Il reprit son livre et constata que le Gryffondor le regardait avec un sourire.

- Tu es… mignon au fond, dit Harry avec un rire dans la voix.

Il découvrait qu'il n'arrivait plus à le détester : au contraire il s'amusait de sa mauvaise humeur et admirait sa passion pour les potions. Quelque chose avait changé et il ignorait si cela était pour le pire... ou pour le meilleur.

- Quoi ?, s'offusqua Severus.

En fait Harry était heureux d'avoir trouvé comment faire « réagir » Severus, d'avoir ouvert une petite brèche pour se rapprocher de lui. Sans même avoir conscience de ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Alors que Severus, lui, était furieux d'avoir échoué…

**4**

Des pensées effleuraient Harry de plus en plus régulièrement. Le distrayant de temps à autre, surtout pendant ses cours. Il se demandait pourquoi le fait de savoir que Snape était gay et par conséquent avait eu au moins un amant le troublait autant. Et pourquoi se croire lui aussi gay ne le troublait pas plus que ça, comme si cela était d'une telle évidence qu'elle ne valait pas la peine de s'y attarder… Mais aussitôt imaginer que Severus – non Snape ! – ait eu un amant lui revenait en tête, dans une obsession dérangeante. Comment avaient-ils fait l'amour, qu'est-ce qui le faisait gémir ? Il ne pouvait plus nier sa curiosité qui devenait de plus en plus précise. Car il en venait à se demander comment c'était d'être aimé par un homme. Comment ce serait d'être aimé par _lui_ ? A cette pensée qui le foudroya, il laissa tomber les ingrédients qu'il tenait, s'attirant une nouvelle volée de remontrances de Snape. Il s'en fichait : il le regardait, une seule idée en tête. Comment cela serait ? Comment il l'embrasserait, comment le caresserait-il ? Serait-il doux, ou alors passionné ? Il détourna enfin les yeux, se baissant pour ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber… Pour cacher son visage rempli d'interrogations.

Severus quant à lui était lui aussi foudroyé sur place : quand Harry avait laissé échapper les ailes de fées qu'il tenait, il avait eu une expression étrange. Il l'avait alors regardé comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Et il avait reconnu l'étincelle du désir dans ses yeux verts. Severus qui avait tant affronté ces dernières années eut peur. Terriblement peur de savoir vers où les emmenaient inexorablement ce fichu sortilège de la Saint-Valentin.

**5**

Au fil des jours, Harry en était venu à apprécier les cours de potions : le fait d'aider Severus – Snape par Merlin ! – à faire des potions. A se creuser la tête pour essayer de lui suggérer un mélange auquel il n'avait pas pensé… Harry était certain d'avoir progressé. De plus, pendant les autres cours, Severus prenait souvent un livre et se plongeait dedans, lui laissant la possibilité de discuter discrètement avec ses amis. Il en fut de même quand Harry les retrouva à la bibliothèque un soir à la fin de la semaine :

- Mais pourquoi tu veux aller à la bibliothèque !, protesta Severus. J'ai beaucoup d'ouvrages et je peux t'aider…

- Oui, mais je dois chercher par moi-même et j'ai envie de discuter avec mes amis.

Severus abandonna rapidement et accepta de l'y accompagner. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Pour essayer de retrouver une partie de son intimité perdue, il s'assit à une autre table que Severus, leurs bras tendus au milieu de la rangée et lui tournait le dos. Harry avait besoin de parler à Hermione, la seule qui pouvait comprendre. Avec Draco, évidemment, mais lui parler ne lui disait pas grand-chose…

- Alors comment vas-tu ?, chuchota Hermione.

Ron quant à lui était plongé dans un livre sur les tactiques et l'entraînement au Quidditch. Il était parti du principe que Harry ne pouvait tomber amoureux de Severus et que par conséquent, la situation risquait de durer longtemps. Il devait donc se renseigner sur les entraînements au Quidditch, en digne capitaine, même intérimaire… Il le faisait avec un tel sérieux qu'il avait déjà stressé toute l'équipe. De plus il devait trouver un nouvel attrapeur, même temporaire.

- Je… je peux être honnête, Hermione ?

- Bien sûr !

- Eh bien, je ne comprends pas, parce que presque dès notre première nuit ensemble, j'ai commencé à… avoir des rêves… Enfin tu vois lesquels, dit-il pudiquement.

- Sur Severus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Harry, comme je te l'ai dit avant même que tu ne sois collé à Snape, ce sortilège ne fait que mettre ensemble des personnes ayant déjà des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Si ça se trouve tu faisais déjà ce genre de rêve et tu ne t'en souvenais pas.

- Tu veux dire… que je l'aime ?, fit Harry d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Je veux surtout dire qu'il t'aime…

Harry la contempla, atterré.

- Bon sang, mais c'est _Snape_ !

- Sur lequel tu fais des rêves érotiques simplement parce qu'il est près de toi.

- Est-ce que ça t'a fait… pareil ?, finit par oser demander Harry.

Hermione hésita et avoua, un peu gênée.

-… Oui, Harry. A tel point que je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas un effet secondaire du sortilège. Toutes les nuits, je rêvais que Draco… enfin, tu vois.

- Et ce n'est pas passé quand tu as… vous… enfin… Ou quand le sortilège a pris fin ?

- Harry, tu frôles l'indiscrétion, et puis je ne dirais pas comment le sortilège s'achève. Par contre ce que je peux te révéler, c'est qu'en étant honnête avec moi-même, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas la première fois que je fantasmais sur Draco. Et que ce n'était pas seulement du désir…

- Mais ce n'est que du désir !!, chuchota Harry presque paniqué. Même quand j'y pense pendant la journée… Du désir, de la curiosité aussi, mais rien d'autre !

Hermione vit son expression et dit simplement :

- Ecoute, pour le moment ne te stresses pas avec tout ça. On en reparlera dans quelques jours.

Mais Harry insista :

- Tu savais que j'étais gay ?

- Harry, soupira-t-elle presque navrée pour lui, tu te rends compte que tu mates régulièrement les joueurs de Quidditch dans les vestiaires ?

- Mais je… jamais…

- Ils l'ont remarqué tu sais. Comme le fait que tu ne sois jamais réellement tombé amoureux d'une fille. A un moment, j'ai même pensé que Draco te plaisait parce que tu ne cessais de pester contre lui du matin au soir. Mais je me suis aperçue que tu râlais encore plus sur Snape !, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Harry resta silencieux. La seule conséquence de cette conversation, ce fut qu'il se mit à appréhender chaque nuit. Il craignait que Snape ne l'entende et ne se moque. Sans savoir qu'il entendait et ne riait pas mais alors pas du tout. Et qu'il dormait de moins en moins, tout en bénissant d'être gaucher…

**6**

Enfin cette première semaine s'acheva. Enfin ! Ce week-end, Harry pouvait aller à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait une folle envie de s'échapper de ces cachots : il ne sortait presque plus, Severus passant ses soirées soit à surveiller ses devoirs ou en bibliothèque, soit à réaliser des potions avec son aide. Il avait l'impression d'avoir signé quelque part pour des cours accélérés de potions, sauf qu'il ignorait où et comment rompre le contrat. Il aimerait bien savoir comment mettre fin à cette situation, pour ne plus passer ses soirées à travailler ainsi. Il travaillait tellement, qu'il commençait à devenir certain que ce n'était pas sain pour la santé. Et puis… Severus ne quittait plus ses pensées. Il devait se changer les idées, ou alors il finirait par faire une bêtise : du style, l'embrasser en plein cours de potion… Il s'effrayait d'y avoir déjà songé.

- Non, il est hors de question que j'aille à Pré-au-Lard avec vous !, répondit Severus quand Harry lui demanda.

- Eh bien moi j'en ai assez, je veux sortir d'ici ! Et je te préviens, si jamais tu refuses, je demande à mes amis de m'aider à te porter jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard !, promit le jeune homme qui en avait plus qu'assez de ce confinement. Et bon sang pour la dernière fois, tutoies-moi !

- Vous n'oseriez pas, s'offusqua Severus sans faire attention à cette dernière phrase.

- Oh que si !, dit Harry très décidé. J'ai besoin de respirer de l'air pur, besoin de parler avec mes amis dans un lieu qui n'est pas la bibliothèque ou la Salle à Manger, et… je voudrais t'acheter des pyjamas, puisque tu ne te décides pas à en acheter !!

- Vous ne ferez pas ça !

- On parie ?, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire torve. J'en ai tellement assez d'être coincé ici que de toute façon, je me sens prêt à n'importe quoi !

Severus le considéra un instant avant de concéder.

- C'est d'accord, mais seulement une ou deux heures…

- Très bien, alors on y va !

- Tout de suite ?

- Quoi, tu veux attendre que les boutiques ferment ?

Ce fut ainsi que Severus se retrouva à déambuler main dans la main avec Harry dans Pré-au-Lard, bien entendu sous le regard amusé de tous les habitants du coin, tous informés du sortilège de la Saint-Valentin… Tout d'abord, Harry le traîna chez Gaichiffon, la boutique de vêtements du village sorcier. La vendeuse les accueillit avec un charmant sourire, qui s'élargit encore quand Harry demanda à voir les pyjamas.

- Des pyjamas ? Vous êtes sûr que vous en avez besoin ?

Severus décida qu'il venait de trouver une nouvelle candidate pour ses potions. Le nombre de cobayes augmentait de façon affolante au fur et à mesure des jours, d'ailleurs.

- Bien, reprit-elle, voilà quelques modèles.

Elle sortit plusieurs modèles de pyjamas, pour les leur présenter.

- Alors ?, lui demanda Harry.

- Je m'en fiche, grommela Severus.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose : sortir d'ici et retourner chez lui.

- Très bien, fit Harry avec un grand sourire. Je vais prendre celui-là avec les petits cœurs partout !

- Ca va pas non ?, intervint alors Severus.

- Ben, tu ne veux pas choisir, donc je choisis pour toi !

- Je ne le mettrais pas ! Je préfère encore dormir nu !

La vendeuse le regarda, terriblement amusée, mais gardant sagement le silence.

- Non, tu mettras quelque chose !, insista Harry.

Il était persuadé que si Severus portait quelque chose de ridicule, il arrêterait de fantasmer sur lui au moment de s'endormir. Et peut-être même que cela arrêterait ses rêves…

Au bout d'une demi-heure de « non je ne mettrais pas ça ! », ils ressortirent avec le pyjama avec les petits cœurs ailés, avant de se rendre à la taverne des Trois Balais. Madame Rosmerta les servit avec un grand sourire amusé : c'était sans doute la mode actuelle du village. En fait tout le monde se retenait visiblement d'éclater de rire. Elle servit rapidement des Bièraubeurres à Harry et ses amis qui l'attendaient, et un café pour Severus.

- Ca fait du bien de sortir, non ?, lui demanda Hermione avec un sourire compatissant.

Après tout, elle savait exactement ce que cela faisait d'être « collé » à quelqu'un.

- Oui, approuva Harry en sirotant sa chope.

Severus de son côté tripotait le sucre essayant désespérément de le sortir de son emballage sans demander encore une fois au Gryffondor de lui prêter sa main. Hermione le vit et lui ouvrit l'emballage sans cesser de discuter. Elle lui sourit pour lui dire en aparté, Harry discutant bruyamment avec les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Vous savez, commença-t-elle doucement, j'ai vraiment fait beaucoup de recherches sur ce sort. D'ailleurs, je l'ai même vécu ce sortilège…, ajouta-t-elle pensive, froissant le papier du sucre entre ses mains.

- … Et ? fit Severus avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Hermione soupira avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux :

- Vous devez accepter ce que vous offre le sortilège. Comme Harry.

- Je ne peux pas…, chuchota Severus, une lueur de désespoir dans les yeux.

Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne, la gauche.

- Vous ne comprenez pas : le sortilège peut durer des années, insista-t-elle. Il n'a cessé entre moi et Draco qu'à partir du moment où nous l'avons laissé nous guider jusque là où nous sommes aujourd'hui. Si nous avions refusé, eh bien en ce moment j'aurais toujours ma main gauche collée à la sienne, avoua-t-elle.

Severus sentit s'envoler son espoir, sa seule chance de le sauver. Il connaissait assez Hermione pour savoir qu'elle n'affirmerait pas des choses pareilles sans raison et surtout sans preuve.

- Vous en êtes certaine ?

- Absolument.

- Mais je ne peux pas, révéla Severus dans un murmure. Si j'accepte cela, il risque de mourir…

- Harry risque de toute façon de mourir, vous savez. Et il le sait depuis la fin de sa cinquième année. Il n'aura peut-être jamais vingt ans, dit-elle très triste. Alors si vous êtes celui qui doit le rendre heureux, même pour une courte période, faites-le. Vous ne pouvez pas lui refuser ça.

- Et si je suis la cause de sa mort ?, répliqua enfin Severus très sombre.

Hermione eut un gentil sourire, en secouant la tête.

- Vous l'aimez trop pour cela…

Severus se figea sans arriver à démentir… Il cherchait ses mots pour essayer d'y parvenir.

- Et quand bien même, vous ne l'abandonneriez pas face à ce qu'il aura à affronter, n'est-ce pas ?, ajouta Hermione, sans lui laisser le temps d'essayer de nier.

Severus ne trouva rien à répondre… Rien du tout. Il ne pouvait même pas nier son affection pour Harry. Il soupira, contemplant leurs mains jointes.

- Au fait, fit Ron, cette fois je préfère te dire que j'ai fait comme tout le monde et que j'ai parié.

- Non t'as pas fait ça !!, protesta Harry.

- Si et tu seras content : j'ai parié que tu ne craqueras pas !

- Comme l'année dernière, remarqua Hermione l'air de rien.

- Oui exact… Non, tu le savais ?

- Voyons Ron, je t'en prie, soupira-t-elle. Et je te rappelle que tu as perdu !

- Oui mais là j'ai bon espoir. Hein, Harry tu n'abandonneras ton meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas !

Harry ne répondit pas, il venait de noter que Severus semblait s'ennuyer.

- Vous n'avez pas d'amis ici ?, demanda-t-il discrètement.

- Non.

Le jeune homme n'osa pas insister, se demandant si Severus avait tout simplement des amis ailleurs ou si sa carrière d'espion et son passé sordide l'avait privé de toute vie sociale. Il discuta encore un moment avec ses amis, avant de se lever pour partir. Et alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement vers Poudlard, Harry dit :

- Merci de m'avoir accompagné.

- Vous… Tu ne m'avais pas tellement laissé le choix, répondit Severus avec un léger sourire.

Harry s'arrêta si brusquement que Severus faillit tomber, avant de l'observer attentivement :

- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent.

C'était idiot mais Severus ne trouva rien à répondre.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard et ne prend absolument pas en compte le tome 6 de Harry Potter.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en scène des liaisons homosexuelles aussi explicites que le permet le rating (et dont je censurerais hélas un bonne partie... je l'indiquerai pour vous renvoyer à un autre site !!) et surtout _une relation homosexuelle entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter._

* * *

**Et voilà la suite ! Ce chapitre est censuré, je vous renvoie sur adulffnet (lien dans ma bio).**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**1**

Le dimanche matin, Severus avait l'habitude de prendre son bain. C'était son seul et unique moment de détente de la semaine, où il se délassait dans l'atmosphère embrumée de sa salle de bain, en silence, sans personne pour oser le déranger. Car personne n'osait troubler Severus Snape le dimanche matin. Enfin cela, c'était avant… Avant que Potter ne se soit greffé sur sa vie de reclus, certes de façon involontaire, mais le résultat était le même.

Donc comme chaque matin, Harry suivit Severus dans la salle de bain, encore mal réveillé. Car comme chaque nuit, quelqu'un – impossible de déterminer lequel des deux – jetait le traversin. Et ils finissaient invariablement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La seule différence avec le premier matin, c'était que Severus n'avait plus jeté Harry hors du lit. Le réveil était par conséquent beaucoup moins brutal. Mais de plus en plus sensuel, entretenant leur trouble, jour après jour.

- J'ai l'impression que ce sont toujours tes mains qui se réveillent en premier, grommela Harry. Et puis c'est dimanche, on est obligé de se lever aussi tôt ?

- Tu voulais faire la grasse matinée ?, demanda innocemment Severus.

- Comme chaque dimanche…

- Eh bien quand je lirais tu pourras te rendormir.

Severus ne pouvait pas lui révéler qu'il était rigoureusement exclu qu'ils paressent au lit. Il savait bien où cela risquait de les emmener… Enfin de l'emmener lui ! Harry ne répondit pas trop occupé à bailler. Severus fit couler l'eau de son bain avant d'enlever son bas de pyjama, et il se glissa dans l'eau chaude avec un soupir de plaisir. Harry lui tournait obstinément le dos. Severus s'entendit dire :

- Tu ne veux pas prendre un bain ? Ce serait plus simple de le prendre ensemble.

Harry sursauta légèrement, alors que Severus regrettait déjà sa suggestion. Il espérait que le gryffondor aurait la sagesse qu'il n'avait pas eue.

- Je ne crois pas que… ce serait très pratique.

Sauvé.

- Mais on peut… essayer.

Harry se déshabilla pour rejoindre Severus dans la baignoire. Il prit son éponge et commença à se laver. Le regard du professeur devint fixe : il n'avait jamais compris jusqu'à cet instant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de sensuel à se laver devant quelqu'un. Mais chaque geste devenait caresse qu'on aurait souhaité donner, et la mousse qui glissait doucement le long du corps de Harry avait quelque chose de terriblement érotique… Ce dernier s'interrompit le regarder à son tour :

- Tu ne te laves pas ?

Severus ne répondit pas immédiatement, ne pouvant que le fixer, éperdu. Harry reposa son éponge et avoua enfin ce qu'il avait fini par comprendre. Ce qu'il avait mis plus encore à admettre :

- Tu… tu me désires…

- Oui, murmura Severus d'une voix rauque.

Alors Harry le surprit par son innocence, sa candeur :

- Pourquoi ? Puisque tu me détestes.

- Non ce n'est pas vrai.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle le nombre de points que tu m'as enlevé par pure injustice au cours des années passées ?, insista Harry en jouant avec l'éponge. Juste parce que j'existais ?

- Je t'ai protégé aussi pendant toutes ses années, lui rappela Severus.

Harry le fixa, incrédule :

- Protégé ? Tu m'as protégé ?, cracha-t-il presque en colère malgré lui. En me détestant, en me rabaissant autant que tu l'as fait et tu t'étonnes que je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance ?

- Oui parfaitement je t'ai protégé.

- Mais tu me détestes !, l'interrompit-il. C'est tout ce qu'il y a dire. Tu détestes les Gryffondors comme si tu reprochais quelque chose en permanence à cette maison. Et tu avantages la tienne !

- Je suis un Serpentard, rétorqua doucement Severus.

- Mais bon sang, ce n'est qu'une maison, tu n'es plus élève depuis longtemps !, dit Harry en jetant brusquement l'éponge dans l'eau.

- Mais je t'ai protégé, insista Severus.

Bizarre que cela lui tienne autant à cœur, mais il _fallait_ que Harry comprenne.

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait puisque tu me détestes ?

Severus serra les dents, se sentant acculé.

- Parce que les têtes brûlées finissent mal et puis tu as quelque chose à accomplir, non ?

- Donc par intérêt. Tu m'as protégé par pur intérêt. Pour que je te… débarrasse de Voldemort. Bien sûr. Comme tout le monde !, comprit-il avec une certaine amertume.

Harry souffrait. Ces derniers jours lui avaient laissé espérer que quelque chose se passait entre Severus et lui. Qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un sauveur, qu'il n'attendait rien de lui. Pour découvrir qu'il était comme tous les autres.

- NON, ce n'est pas ça !, explosa Severus. J'ai connu… quelqu'un…

Il ne put continuer. Alors au lieu de ça, il attira Harry près de lui, l'eau de la baignoire faisant des remous.

- Laisse-moi !, cria Harry toujours furieux de s'être trompé.

Furieux de l'avoir espéré différent au cours de ces derniers jours. Il se débattit mais glissa et atterrit dans une gerbe d'eau contre le torse de Severus, qui le serra contre lui. Il n'y avait plus d'obstacle entre eux, ni tissu ni traversin.

- Je ne peux pas, dit Severus d'un ton douloureux.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?!

- Te laisser mourir si je peux l'en empêcher, voilà tout. C'est pour cela que je te protège depuis tout ce temps.

- Merci bien mais je suis capable de prendre soin de moi-même !

Severus ne répondit pas et lui caressa le dos de sa main. Dans un geste d'apaisement. Et sans qu'il ait pu l'empêcher, il déposa un baiser dans le cou vulnérable du jeune homme. Puis un autre, très délicat, sur sa cicatrice. Harry se sentit étrangement ému par ce geste que nul n'avait eu envers lui. Severus répéta alors, plus doucement :

- Oui je te désire Harry. Mais je sais aussi que ce serait une catastrophe s'il… arrivait quelque chose entre nous. Alors j'ai tout fait pour que tu me détestes et que je déteste.

- Tu veux dire que tu me désires depuis…?, murmura Harry sans finir.

- Je ne sais pas exactement depuis quand, répondit franchement Severus. Et puis nous avons dix-sept d'écart. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. J'ai trente-quatre ans.

- Mais les sorciers vivent plus longtemps que les moldus, alors la différence d'âge s'estompe au fur et à mesure des années, répliqua-t-il avec bon sens.

Severus soupira : il ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

- Et puis, continua le Gryffondor, j'aime bien…

Il ne put finir et choisit de laisser parler son corps pour lui. Un peu aussi pour essayer de réaliser ses fantasmes qui le secouaient chaque nuit. Il commença par doucement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ces lèvres qui lui manquaient depuis si longtemps. Timidement, il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres closes de Severus qui essayait désespérément de faire un choix. D'admettre qu'il refusait ce que lui offrait à nouveau le jeune homme. Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec douceur. Harry eut un sursaut de surprise quand il sentit le désir de Severus contre son ventre. Ce contact l'électrisa et il se sentit réagir aussitôt. Leur baiser devint plus profond et plus passionné. Leurs souffles devenaient plus rapides. Severus s'écarta un bref instant pour le contempler, le plaisir transformant Harry : son visage avait rosi, ses yeux étaient plus brillants. Une incroyable aura de sensualité émanait de lui, l'invitait à lui donner des caresses, à le mener jusqu'au bout du plaisir. Severus se reprit pour lui donner un dernier baiser sur la peau humide de son front.

- Je vais prendre une douche, fit-il d'une voix tremblante et rauque. Froide. Très froide. Peut-être même deux.

Et il s'écarta. Harry le regarda sans comprendre :

- Tu… Tu ne veux pas ?

Severus comprit qu'il l'avait encore blessé, sauf s'il arrivait à expliquer…

- Pas ainsi… J'ai l'impression que ce sortilège nous pousse l'un vers l'autre et je ne veux pas. Ce doit être un véritable choix, et pas simplement une étincelle de désir qui explose entre nousexpliqua-t-il très gentiment.

Il donna une serviette à Harry pour qu'il puisse se sécher puis il se jeta sous le jet d'eau glacée. Le reste de cette journée de dimanche se déroula dans une ambiance gênée… Car ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitaient reparler de qui s'était passé le matin.

Mais Harry comprit ce jour-là qu'il voulait Severus. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter.

**2**

Le lundi après-midi, Severus dut accompagner Harry au cours de Flitwick.

- Ah Severus, je suis ravi de vous retrouver. Vous savez que l'un de mes meilleurs étudiants, le salua gentiment le minuscule professeur.

La classe s'installa rapidement, alors que Flitwick présentait le sortilège qu'ils allaient étudier. Severus n'écoutait pas, la conversation avec Hermione lui revenant en mémoire. Encore. Il n'arrivait pas se décider, et à savoir ce qui était le mieux pour Harry. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, à une possible relation, des mots revinrent le hanter.

« Quand celui qui aura endormi les Ténèbres te fera face,

Il te défiera encore et toujours, sans nulle confiance !

Mais peu à peu il s'insinuera en toi,

Doux poison, obscure potion sans loi.

Jusqu'au réveil des Ténèbres… Jusqu'aux épreuves !

Tu le protégeras et ton désir pour lui va hanter tes rêves.

Deux mains alors se joindront pour ne plus se lâcher.

Les méandres de son destin ? Une chaîne pour vous attacher,

Aussi sûrement que vos sentiments d'amour.

Tu l'emmèneras vers sa fin funeste, un destin si lourd.

Ton maître aimé gagnera : il sera mort entre tes bras.

Après tellement de sortilèges, un ultime Avada Kedavra

Te libérera enfin de ta chaîne si noire.

Prépare-toi à regagner tout espoir. »

Severus savait qu'on pouvait toujours tourner et retourner une prophétie dans tous les sens. Elle pouvait vouloir tout dire à la fois et sans aucun doute des nuances devaient s'y ajouter pour pouvoir en préciser le sens exact… Pour sa part, il avait toujours trouvé les phrases « Tu l'emmèneras vers sa fin funeste » et « il sera mort entre tes bras » terriblement claires et explicites… Mais il n'avait jamais compris la dernière phrase. Il contempla songeusement leurs mains jointes, Harry jetant les sortilèges enseignés par Flitwick en tenant sa baguette de la main droite. Tout se brouillait sa tête : il réalisait que le destin l'avait coincé comme ça, le forçant à prendre une voie dont il ne voulait pas. Et si tel était vraiment ce qui devait advenir… Est-ce que la promesse de le chérir jusqu'à la fin, de l'aimer complètement, totalement, suffirait pour sa rédemption ? Cela suffirait-il pour qu'il se pardonne d'avoir cédé à ses faiblesses ?

- Vous avez l'air songeur, lui murmura Harry.

Severus retint un sourire juste à temps.

- Je réfléchis au mélange que je veux essayer ce soir, mentit-il.

- Encore une potion ?, se plaignit Harry.

- Tu sais que tu t'améliores ?, fit doucement Severus.

Il regretta les mots qui lui avaient échappé. Juste un instant.

- C'est un compliment ?, demanda le jeune homme d'un ton neutre.

- Oui, avoua Severus.

Harry eut un vrai sourire.

- Merci.

Ce petit mot, très simple, fit faire un triple salto arrière au cœur de Severus. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas dit cela si sincèrement. Si longtemps que… tout ! Il était fichu, et sans doute Harry avec lui. Ce n'était pas juste. Vraiment pas… Le Choixpeau ferait un excellent cobaye maintenant qu'il y songeait. C'était sa faute s'il les avait collés ensemble et si cette foutue prophétie se réalisait !

Malgré lui, Severus devenait plus gentil. Il n'arrivait plus à rejeter Harry constamment. Vivre au quotidien lui ôtait une bonne partie de sa hargne. Il ne savait plus que faire pour l'éloigner de lui mentalement alors qu'il était si proche de physiquement…

**3**

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir à leur situation, pour finalement lancer un soir, presque innocent.

- J'ai une autre idée pour nous décoller. Puisque Hermione refuse de me dire quand Draco et elles se sont « décollés »… Et si on faisait l'amour ?

Il le dit avec humour pour avoir une première « réaction » de Severus, car l'idée lui trottait en tête, insistante et tentatrice. Il le formula ainsi pour ne pas faire référence au dérapage du dimanche passé. Dimanche qui l'avait laissé terriblement insatisfait avec bien des questions sans réponse.

- …………… Votre cicatrice vous a brûlé le cerveau, finit par observer Severus sans relever la tête de ses copies, mais saisi intérieurement.

Il avait choisi volontairement le vouvoiement pour souligner son statut de professeur.

- Ca ne serait pas difficile pour toi, tu me désires et tu es gay, insista Harry.

- Mais, mais… _Non_ ?, fit Severus en relevant la tête.

- Non tu n'es pas gay ou non tu ne me désires pas ? Parce que dans les deux cas, ce serait un mensonge.

- Non je ne, je ne coucherai par avec vous ! Cette conversation est surréaliste !

Il choisit d'utiliser ces mots espérant le choquer.

- Avec toi, fit doucement Harry. On ne peut pas vouvoyer quelqu'un avec qui on passe une folle nuit.

Severus l'observa en silence, tout dans son attitude montrant que lui ne plaisantait pas. Pas du tout. Et qu'il ne devait surtout pas se lever sous peine de ne plus être crédible du toi. Incroyable ce que ces simples mots pouvaient être excitants…

- Tu veux qu'on reste collés tout notre vie ?, insista Harry.

Sa voix douce avait quelque chose de terriblement sexy.

- Non, mais je ne peux pas faire ça et… Arrêtez Potter…

- Harry, corrigea aussitôt le jeune sorcier. Et tutoie-moi !

- Ca ne te ressemble pas ! Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu es prêt à tout pour ne plus être collé à moi et quelque part c'est insultant. Bon sang, on ne couche pas avec quelqu'un pour ce… ce genre de raison ! Surtout que j'imagine que pour toi ce sera la première fois.

Harry l'écoutait, attentif.

- Tu me respectes alors, fit-il songeusement.

Comme s'il avait eu la réponse à sa véritable question. Severus garda le silence, réalisant ce que cela signifiait.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je respecterai ?

- A toi de me le dire !

Et Harry se replongea dans son livre. Paradoxalement très satisfait de cet aveu indirect, sans oser se demander pourquoi. Il avait l'impression d'apprivoiser Severus Snape. Une sensation qui devenait peu à peu grisante. Sans comprendre où cela le mènerait, lui. Le respect, c'était au moins le début d'un sentiment. Severus – oui Snape – l'aurait seulement désiré qu'il aurait pris ce qu'il lui offrait.

De son côté, Severus aurait aimé s'isoler pour penser à tout cela au calme. La conversation avec Hermione avait peu à peu créé des fissures en lui. Il commençait à songer que peut-être une relation entre eux pouvait être… envisageable. Il resta un instant à fixer en silence son paquet de copie, le cœur étreint par une violente douleur. L'espoir, la pensée que cela était possible, le fit rêver un instant. Avant qu'il ne rejette cela loin, très loin. Pour rester seul, terriblement seul, malgré le bruit que faisait Harry en tournant d'une main les pages de son livre.

**4**

Ce qui donna un tournant radical à leur « relation », ce fut ce qui se passa pendant le cours du Professeur Mac Gonagall. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours et Minerva vint gentiment les accueillir :

- Bonjour Severus !, le salua-t-elle avec un sourire profondément amusé. Mes cours vous manquaient peut-être ?

- Voyons, Minerva, j'ai toujours été excellent en métamorphoses, répondit-il avec un sourire un peu figé. Je ne vous demanderais qu'une seule chose : tenez Monsieur Londubat éloigné de moi.

- C'est un bon élève, dit-elle un peu mécontente qu'il ose critiquer l'un des élèves de sa maison.

- Si vous le dites, mais tenez-le éloigné de moi. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me transforme par erreur.

- Je suis certaine pourtant qu'il y arriverait parfaitement !, rétorqua Minerva un peu énervée. D'ailleurs, il peut en faire la démonstration.

Severus se leva aussitôt, alors que Neville pâlissait :

- Je ne suis pas un cobaye !

Harry le força à se rasseoir :

- Ecoutez, j'ai besoin d'assister à ce cours, alors faites un effort !

- Oh et ça vous plairait d'être collé à un dragon ?

Harry soupira avant de dire :

- Professeur, je crois que je vais devoir réviser de mon côté.

- C'est ridicule Harry, objecta-t-elle. Reste et je suis sûre que le professeur Snape va t'aider ! D'ailleurs le sujet du cours est très intéressant : vous allez chacun enlever votre robe de sorcier pour la transformer en livre. C'est de la métamorphose de haut niveau, mais je suis sûre que vous pourrez y arriver. Et au fait, vous sauriez le faire Severus ?, sous-entendit-elle.

- Evidemment, Minerva.

Hermione les regarda enlever leurs robes avec un intérêt grandissant.

- Au fait Harry, tu ne m'a jamais dit ce que tu pensais ce qui se passait quand on essaye de se décoller grâce aux vêtements…, chuchota-t-elle avec amusement.

- Je crois surtout que tu as cherché à te venger de l'année dernière !

- Mais non, voyons !, rit-elle avant suivre les explications du professeur.

Pendant un moment, chaque élève essaya de répéter le mouvement de baguette que venait de leur enseigner le Professeur Mac Gonagall avant d'essayer de transformer leur robe.

- Que ceux qui ont réussi échangent de livres avec leur voisin, fit Minerva au bout d'un moment. Parfait Miss Granger ! Dix points pour Gryffondor !

Mais Hermione ne fit pas attention : elle était trop occupé à feuilleter le livre qui se révélait être rempli par une écriture qui ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne. Et elle lisait en fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils. Comme la plupart des élèves ayant réussi. Le silence se fit, seulement troublé par le bruit des pages que l'on tourne. Le murmure continuel des pages était le seul bruit, un peu comme d'une forêt agitée par une douce brise.

Harry prit machinalement le livre de Severus avant que celui-ci ait pu l'en empêcher – car lui savait bien ce qu'il y avait dans ce livre – pour l'ouvrir au hasard. L'écriture fine lui semblait familière mais le passage qu'il lut lui glaça le sang :

« - Alors il me semble qu'en plus de m'être devenu inutile tu essaies de détourner de moi l'un de mes plus fidèles serviteurs, siffla Voldemort. Par des prédictions _stupides_ !

L'homme blond devant lui, tenu fermement par deux Mangemorts, eut la folie de vouloir s'expliquer. Severus aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui dire de se taire pour ne pas attiser la fureur de leur Maître. Mais il savait bien que s'il intervenait, il subirait le même châtiment. Il serra les dents et les poings, ses ongles pénétrant dans la paume de ses mains. Et il maudit sa lâcheté : il était incapable d'aider l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Maître !, fit Lowen. Je l'aime et…

- Silence, vous devez m'être dévoué, n'aimer que moi ! Tu es à moi, comme chacun d'entre vous, l'aurais-tu oublié ?, demanda Voldemort s'approchant pour lui relever la tête.

Il l'embrassa, le mordant cruellement. Le goût du sang, acre et métallique, emplit la bouche du jeune homme.

- C'est ta dernière chance Lowen, lui susurra son maître à l'oreille. Révèle-moi la prophétie qui me concerne et… tout ira bien pour toi. Défie-moi et je me délecterais de ta souffrance. Choisis !, siffla-t-il.

- Je vais encore essayer ce soir Maître. Toute la nuit !, promit-il.

- Bien, fit Voldemort avec un enthousiasme presque enfantin. Je savais que tu ferais ça pour moi. Mais Lowen, si tu ne me révèles pas la prophétie, tu seras… le nouveau jouet de mes petits Mangemort : l'autre a été « cassé » et ils aimeraient bien en un avoir un nouveau. Ils s'ennuient sans cela, se plaignit-il presque.

Le jeune sorcier blond pâlit :

- Je ne vous décevrais pas Maître… »

Harry, écœuré, sauta quelques pages avant d'avoir le regard attiré par une phrase :

« Severus gémissait sans s'arrêter alors que Lowen titillait la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie du bout de la langue. Severus ne tarda pas à crier de plaisir de plus en plus fort. Lowen jeta rapidement le sortilège de protection entre eux.

- Prends-moi, dit le sorcier blond un peu essoufflé. Maintenant !

Il s'installa sur Severus qui le saisit aux hanches. Son amant se cambra, sous les sensations qui l'envahissaient.

- Après, haleta-t-il, ce sera mon tour. Je voudrais te prendre… Au moins… Une fois… Aaaah !, gémit-il, Severus l'ayant soulevé pour le faire redescendre en un mouvement brusque.

Et de lui-même, il suivit le rythme fort, presque violent de son amant, chaque coup le précipitant un peu plus dans les abîmes du plaisir. Severus se retint jusqu'au moment où le jeune homme blond se libéra enfin criant son nom, alors il explosa à son tour. Epuisé, Lowen retomba sur le corps luisant de sueur de Severus.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Il se reposa quelques instants avant de se dégager du corps de Severus avec un léger gémissement. Avant de l'embrasser lentement et de laisser ses doigts courir sur le torse, de pincer doucement les tétons de Severus.

- Laisse-moi te prendre, mon amour, il me reste peu de temps, tu sais…

- Tu te trompes…, soupira Severus.

- Non, je ne me suis jamais trompé, corrigea doucement Lowen. Il faudra du temps mais tu rencontreras quelqu'un après moi. Il sera très différent de moi… Et tu l'aimeras à la folie, précisa-t-il avec un léger rire, sans cesser la moindre de ses caresses.

- Je n'aimerais plus jamais après toi !

- Tu sais que c'est faux, je te l'ai prédit…

Lowen le caressa de plus en plus précisément, le préparant pour ce qu'il savait être leur dernière union. Severus finit par allonger son amant pour reprendre la même position que tout à l'heure en inversant leur place. Ce fut lui qui se mit au-dessus de son bassin. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard alors que Severus descendit doucement sur lui :

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Lew…, gémit-il en utilisant le diminutif qu'il aimait tant.

- Doucement, le prévint Lowen, je ne veux pas te blesser. Doucement, répéta-t-il retenant Severus.

Et lentement Severus le prit en lui… »

Severus lui arracha le livre des mains. Harry le fixa sans rien dire, les pupilles dilatées. Excité au possible par ce dernier passage et espérant que personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Severus le regardait se demandant quel passage avait-il pu bien lire. Et espéra que ce n'était pas comme lui, le passage du livre qui relatait leurs premières nuits ensemble…

- Bien, retentit la voix de Minerva qui fit sursauter Harry, vous avez compris que ce livre relate l'histoire de votre vie. Silence, reprit-elle pour faire taire les chuchotements incrédules des élèves. Je suis très contente que vous soyez si nombreux à l'avoir réalisé. Maintenant, vous devez quand même connaître quelques détails à propos de ce sort. Prenez des notes…

Elle attendit un instant que chaque élève soit prêt à noter son cours :

- Bien. Ce sortilège de métamorphose ne peut fonctionner que sur un objet que vous avez porté depuis longtemps… Je pense d'ailleurs que ceux d'entre vous qui ont échoué devaient avoir des robes de sorciers neuves, mais si vous aviez utilisé vos plumiers par exemple, vous auriez eu des livres ridiculement petits… Ensuite, seul le propriétaire de l'objet, c'est-à-dire celui dont le livre relate l'histoire, peut le lancer. Enfin, ce sortilège ne peut être jeté sous la contrainte : même si quelqu'un voulait connaître absolument tout de votre vie et vous forçait par l'un des sortilèges interdits à jeter ce sort, comme par exemple l'Impérium, le livre ne serait rempli que de pages blanches, avec peut-être quelques mots épars. Bref, si vous ne le voulez pas, le livre restera blanc. Enfin, il est d'usage que ce livre soit un cadeau de mariage : c'est en effet ce livre que s'échangent les mariés, acheva Minerva avec un regard attentif vers Harry.

Comme tous les élèves, Harry notait scrupuleusement ses propos. Il ne vit donc pas le regard furieux que Severus lança à Mac Gonagall : il venait de comprendre qu'il s'était fait piéger. Cette vieille perruche venait d'essayer de jouer au cupidon en les faisant mieux se connaître. Et là, il se demandait _vraiment_ ce que le jeune homme avait lu…

Il soupira avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à Harry qui continuait à écrire : il avait découvert que ce dernier était vraiment sexuellement attiré par _lui_. Ce n'était pas du tout dû, comme il l'avait pensé, au fait qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre… Non c'était plus que cela, et par conséquent c'était bien plus effrayant. Il avait feuilleté toute la fin du livre, lu les interrogations de Harry, ses désirs. Ses espérances. Pour comprendre qu'à cet instant, il le voulait, lui Severus Snape et nul autre. A tel point qu'il en rêvait chaque nuit, ce que Severus savait car Harry parlait beaucoup et surtout… gémissait beaucoup dans son sommeil ! Entre autre. Il savait que désormais Harry prenait soin de discrètement nettoyer les draps chaque matin, quand lui faisait encore semblant de dormir. Il savait aussi qu'il aimait dormir dans ces bras, et partager cette intimité même si parfois elle était pesante. Bref, il aimait ces petites choses que partageaient les amants… Et il commençait à vouloir plus. A avoir des sentiments… Or, l'idée effrayait Severus : il ne voulait plus d'amant, il voulait rester seul. Il ne voulait plus qu'on le fasse souffrir à travers une personne aimée. Il soupira encore. La fin du cours sonna enfin, sa colère était retombée : après tout la vieille perruche avait cru bien faire. Et son opinion se retrouva renforcée quand elle demanda à Harry de venir lui parler.

- Harry, commença-t-elle dans le silence de la classe vide, Severus ne te l'a peut-être pas dit, mais tu sais durant leur sixième année, tes parents ont été liés par ce sortilège de la Saint-Valentin…

- C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?, demanda-t-il se tournant vers Severus.

- Parce que nous voulons que ce sortilège cesse tout simplement, expliqua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Il avait légèrement accentué le « nous ». Inutile que le gamin – pas un jeune homme séduisant - se fasse des illusions. Harry le fixa un instant, avant de murmurer, comprenant enfin :

- C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont réconciliés, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, approuva Severus. Et tu es né l'année suivante. J'avais… dix-sept ans quand tu es né, précisa-t-il doucement. Tes parents en avaient dix-huit.

Il fallait lui faire gentiment comprendre que de toute façon, cela ne pouvait pas marcher. Lui faire croire que son vieux professeur de dix-sept ans son aîné n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui. Mais Harry faisait un tout autre calcul.

- Si je comprends bien vous aviez un an d'avance ?, conclut-il avec surprise.

Severus se fit une nouvelle fois la remarque qu'il avait l'esprit vif. (Et que l'auteur voulait absolument diminuer au maximum leur différence d'âge.)

- Oui… Je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il simplement.

Severus se rendit compte Minerva était là et écoutait toujours.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, dit-il un peu sec.

Pour le regretter immédiatement : le visage de Harry venait de se fermer. Il l'avait blessé… Mais après tout, cela ne regardait que lui. Seulement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de lui avoir fait du mal.

**5**

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une froide indifférence. Jusqu'au moment où ils se mirent au lit, et où Severus dit d'un ton morne :

- Bonne nuit.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi à chaque fois que Severus rejetait ses tentatives de rapprochement. Il s'en voulait aussi de se découvrir jaloux : il était jaloux de l'ancien amant de Severus… Il avait beau s'en défendre, se dire que ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Mais…

- Je suis amoureux de lui, articula-t-il en silence, puisque même la sonorité de ces mots lui étaient interdits.

Il attendit que Severus s'endorme, pour enlever le traversin qu'il s'obstinait à mettre chaque soir et se rapprocher de celui dont il aurait aimé tout connaître. Severus qui faisait semblant de dormir comme chaque soir, ouvrit les yeux :

- Pourquoi ?, murmura-t-il dans le noir.

Harry sursauta, tellement persuadé qu'il dormait.

- Tu faisais semblant de dormir !, accusa-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?, insista Severus, sans répondre.

- Parce que je dors mieux comme ça.

Severus ne trouva rien à répondre. Mais il se figea quand de sa main libre, hésitante et maladroite, Harry se mit à lui caresser doucement le dos.

- Arrête ça, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Ca… ça ne te plait pas ?

- Quel passage as-tu lu ?, finit par demander Severus.

- Celui… où vous faisiez l'amour, chacun à votre tour, répondit Harry d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de qui il s'agissait. Severus inspira à fond, avant de demander :

- Tu n'as rien lu d'autre ?

- Non, rien, mentit Harry.

Il passa sous silence ce qu'il savait que Lowen lui avait fait une prédiction : ce n'était pas encore le moment.

- Et tu… es curieux de savoir ce que cela fait ?, interrogea Severus, une douleur sur son visage car il _devait_ refuser.

Mais le ton de sa voix était ironique, et Harry ne voyait pas l'expression de son visage dans l'obscurité.

- Oui, avoua franchement Harry. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis rapproché. Je n'aime tout simplement pas être… ignoré, ou qu'on soit en colère contre moi. Surtout quand il s'agit de quelqu'un avec qui je suis obligé de vivre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Quel passage as-tu lu, toi ?

- … la fin, avoua Severus.

- C'est vrai que le reste est peu intéressant, railla Harry. Tu as préféré lire ce qui te concernait.

- Tu as des sentiments pour moi, dit doucement Severus.

Harry s'écarta brusquement.

- Vous… vous avez osé lire ça ?!

Le vouvoiement était revenu. Comme une distance supplémentaire.

- Je devais savoir, fit Severus. Parce que je pense que c'est une erreur d'avoir… des sentiments sur moi.

- Et pourquoi !

- Parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un… d'aimable, je veux dire que l'on ne peut aimer, c'est tout.

Un silence s'installa, Harry cherchant désespérément une solution. Il finit par faire appel à la logique :

- … J'ai réfléchi. Il n'y a que deux solutions. Soit nous admettons que le sortilège nous a réuni en raison de sentiments existants, ou parce que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. Ou alors soit nous ne l'admettons pas et je pense demander à Pomfresh quelque chose pour faire repousser ma main après que je l'aurais coupé.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux !

- Si. Cela fait deux semaines que ça dure et je n'en peux plus !, fit Harry une trace de douleur dans la voix. Tu me repousses à chaque fois, j'aurais voulu qu'on soit au moins amis, pour que ce soit plus supportable mais…

Un baiser bref et cruel l'interrompit :

- Non, c'est ça que tu veux, le corrigea Severus d'une voix rauque. Tu veux ce que je refuse, c'est tout. Maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre d'absurdité et dodo !

Encore une tentative pour l'éloigner de lui. La plus cruelle, sans doute. Un coup de poing le frappa violemment à l'estomac :

- Je t'interdis de me traiter comme ça, comme si j'étais encore un gamin ! Je suis un homme et tu me désires aussi ! Essaie seulement de le nier !

Harry glissa une main dans le pantalon de Severus pour toucher son sexe et le caressa de façon maladroite. Il le sentit durcir sous ses doigts en quelques instants. Tout d'abord surpris, Severus se dégagea pour rouler sur Harry et dire tout près de ses lèvres :

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmura-t-il. Je le refuse, tu comprends ? Et puis, je te défends de refaire ça à l'avenir : tu ne me respectes pas… Tu ne respectes pas mes choix !

Mais Harry dit, brisé :

- Je te désire, et je n'en peux plus, gémit-il.

Severus ressentit une brève douleur à l'idée de l'avoir blessé si profondément…

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une solution…, murmura-t-il le visage enfoui dans son cou. Le sexe ne résout jamais rien, ajouta-t-il.

Harry eut un sourire.

- Cela calmera peut-être mon envie de toi…?

Par Merlin, comment pouvait-il être si craquant en disant des choses pareilles ?

- Je ne suis pas une toquade, fit Severus avec humour. Si jamais nous le faisons, tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi !

Harry roula sur lui pour se trouver au-dessus de lui. Il retint un gémissement, leurs désirs se frottant mutuellement :

- Mais c'est déjà le cas, révéla-t-il avec un doux halètement.

Severus ne put se retenir : il posa sa main libre sur une hanche de celui qu'il désirait si ardemment. Pour esquisser un mouvement ample de son bassin. Ils gémirent ensemble. Galvanisé, Severus continua ce lent mouvement, leurs désirs douloureusement tendus toujours prisonniers de l'étoffe de leurs vêtements. Et il ne put plus s'arrêter lorsque Harry se mit à accompagner le balancement de ses hanches. Lentement tout d'abord, avec des soupirs de plus en plus forts alors que le plaisir en eux devenait plus fort. Un point de non-retour fut atteint quand Severus l'attrapa rudement pour l'embrasser profondément, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres sans cesser ses coups de hanches.

Quand Harry se mit à lui rendre son baiser avec passion, il laissa s'égarer sa main libre sur les fesses de son amant. Se retenant encore pour ne pas la glisser sous le tissu, mais pas assez pour ne pas oser doucement appuyer là où il brûlait de s'enfouir. En rythme avec ses coups. Plus fort. Encore plus fort. Jusqu'à cet orgasme qui les saisit brutalement interrompant leur baiser avide. Si fort qu'il les épuisa. Ils restèrent un moment l'un sur l'autre, attendant que leurs souffles et leurs corps s'apaisent.

- C'était une folie, fit Severus d'une voix douloureuse.

Cette fois, il songeait à lui pour le futur candidat de potion. Désormais il prendrait une potion pour éviter cela. Quelque chose qui tuerait le désir et protégerait Harry de lui. Il n'avait plus le choix, maintenant. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour le protéger. Il ne comprenait pas encore que sa motivation avait changée : autrefois, la mort de Harry l'aurait profondément attristé et bouleversé. Aujourd'hui, elle le détruirait : il ne pourrait vivre sans lui.

Harry ne répondit pas : il l'embrassa lentement sans que Severus pense un seul instant à s'écarter. Mais quand il sentit son désir renaître – si peu assouvi par cette parodie d'étreinte -, il bougea doucement pour l'écarter.

- Alors c'est toujours non, constata celui-ci avec tristesse.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, il y a trop de choses…, aurait voulu dire Severus.

Mais il savait que ces mots le blesseraient encore, amèneraient des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre pour le moment. Alors il resta silencieux, Harry se blottissant dans son coin. Il le sentit se recroqueviller, comme dans une vaine tentative pour se protéger. Il savait qu'il pleurait… Et il se maudissait de le faire souffrir ainsi.

* * *

**Les choses avançent bien entre eux, n'est-ce pas ? La suite est là !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard et ne prend absolument pas en compte le tome 6 de Harry Potter.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en scène des liaisons homosexuelles aussi explicites que le permet le rating (et dont je censurerais hélas un bonne partie... je l'indiquerai pour vous renvoyer à un autre site !!) et surtout _une relation homosexuelle entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter._

* * *

**Et voilà la suite ! Encore un chapitre censuré, je vous renvoi comme au chapitre précédent sur adulffnet.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**1**

Le lendemain matin, Severus décida de réaliser la potion adéquate pour résoudre le « problème », mais sans le dire à Harry. Bien sûr, il lui faudrait expliquer pourquoi il en prendrait à chaque repas, mais peu importait. Il continua presque tranquillement sa préparation, pendant le cours des septièmes années. Et Draco et Hermione virent interloqués les ingrédients que choisissait Severus. Ils en connaissaient assez sur les potions pour savoir de quelle potion s'agissait.

- Le fou, murmura Draco. Je pensais que tu lui avais parlé, 'Mione.

- Oui, je l'ai fait, mais apparemment il ne veut rien entendre. Harry a l'air si triste…

- Comme toi, il y a un an, souffla Draco toujours peiné à ce souvenir.

- C'est vrai ? Je ne me rendais pas compte…

Draco se pencha pour lui donner un rapide baiser.

- Cela me brisait le cœur de te voir souffrir comme ça…

Hermione lui sourit, avant de reprendre :

- On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça.

- Ecoute, même si on trouve un moyen de faire échouer cette potion, il pourra recommencer plus tard.

- Oui, mais il ne pourra pas la faire sans Harry, releva justement la jeune fille.

- Oh…, fit Draco en comprenant. A mon avis Harry va mal le prendre.

- Tu vois une autre solution que de lui dire quelle potion Snape prépare ?

Hermione et Draco interrompirent la préparation de leur potion pour s'approcher du bureau. Severus les vit s'approcher, et devina sans peine ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Il les fusilla du regard.

- Retournez terminer vos potions !

Mais ils l'ignorèrent.

- Harry, est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelle potion vous êtes en train de préparer ?, demanda Hermione.

- Miss Granger, intervint Severus d'un ton sec. Veuillez retourner finir votre potion !

- Harry, fit Hermione avec gravité et ignorant totalement Snape, tu es en train l'aider à préparer une potion qui…

- Taisez-vous Miss Granger ou…

- ...supprime tout désir physique, acheva-t-elle.

Severus la foudroya du regard.

- Quoi ? Mais tu m'avais dit que c'était pour tes recherches ?, demanda Harry surpris.

Avant de comprendre.

- C'était une potion pour toi, fit-il sombre et amer. Tu détestes tellement me désirer ?, demanda-t-il franchement ayant oublié les nombreux spectateurs qui les écoutaient.

Severus le regarda sans savoir quoi répondre. Sans doute car il n'y avait rien à dire.

- Bien, fit Harry devant son silence, nous allons aller à l'infirmerie et je demanderais à Pompom de me couper ma main. Je me fiche de savoir si elle pourrait en faire repousser une. Je veux juste me débarrasser de toi !

Hermione pâlit à ces mots.

- Non Harry !

Harry n'écoutait plus :

- Et de toute façon, tu n'auras pas l'utilité de cette potion !

Avant que Severus ait pu l'en empêcher, il prit différents ingrédients au hasard pour les jeter pêle-mêle dans le chaudron bouillonnant.

- Non !, cria Severus. Il ne faut pas mélanger la poudre élémentale et…

Il tira vivement Harry vers lui pour le jeter à terre et se mettre sur lui pour le protéger. Draco avait eu le même réflexe avec Hermione. Sauf que le chaudron n'explosa pas comme l'avaient pensé les deux experts en potions. En fait, il continua à bouillonner innocemment, enfin autant que pouvait le faire un chaudron.

- Cela n'a pas explosé…, murmura Severus complètement sidéré. Cela aurait _dû_ exploser !

Harry se releva, indifférent à ce que Severus semblait bien considérer comme un miracle :

- On va à l'infirmerie, et tout de suite ! Même si je te dois te traîner jusque là !, promit-il toujours furieux.

Mais Severus réfléchissait aux implications de ce qui venait de se passer. Il était très loin de Harry, de sa colère :

- Oui, cela doit être ça. C'est pour cela que mes potions ne donnaient rien… On peut mélanger ces deux ingrédients sans risque en présence de ce troisième. Cela change tout, absolument tout !

Il ne réagit que lorsque Harry entreprit de le tirer vers la sortie du cachot.

- Dis, tu ne veux pas faire une potion, tout de suite ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé quel mélange marcherait…

- Pour annuler ce sortilège ?

- Non pour le sauver…, dit Severus avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

- Hermione, fit Harry d'un ton las, tu sais ce qui se passe quand l'une des deux personnes victimes du sortilège est réellement amoureux d'une troisième ?

Hermione le regarda avec beaucoup de peine.

- Ce sortilège est puissant, tu sais. Je ne crois pas que cela aurait la moindre influence…

Severus ajouta alors :

- Non, tu te trompes, je ne suis plus amoureux de lui Harry.

- Et pourtant ! Depuis des années tu tentes de le sauver, souligna Harry avec amertume. Car cette potion que tu cherches à créer, c'est pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais je suis certain de ne pas me tromper, je te vois faire ces essais depuis trop longtemps, réalisa-t-il. Pour lui, pour Lowen.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai une dette envers lui, avoua Severus avant de réaliser où ils étaient.

Il fusilla les élèves du regard avant de hurler, furieux qu'ils aient tout entendu :

- Sortez !, ordonna-t-il au reste de la classe. Immédiatement !

Prudents, Draco et Hermione, de même que l'ensemble des élèves quittèrent le cachot. Une fois la salle vide, il se tourna vers Harry :

- C'est juste une dette Harry.

- Tu l'aimes encore…

Severus explosa, à bout de nerfs :

- Parce que je refuse de coucher avec toi, tu en conclus que je l'aime encore ? Mais c'est stupide, _stupide_, tu entends !

- Non ce qui est stupide c'est ce sort qui nous lie ! Allons à l'infirmerie, comme ça tu seras libre.

Severus le regarda : Harry était triste et pour la première fois il remarqua les cernes qui ombraient son visage. Il était épuisé, fatigué et il savait pourquoi : ce qui se passait entre eux, ce mélange d'émotions et de désir ne lui laissait pas de repos. Mais ce n'est plus si simple, plus maintenant.

- Je ne veux pas être libéré de toi, admit-t-il enfin.

Une larme solitaire coula doucement.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je ne sais pas !, avoua Severus dans un cri. Cela fait tant d'années que j'ai accepté de renoncer à tout pour l'espionner, pour ne pas lui laisser de faille pour me blesser, tant d'années que j'ai accepté l'idée de mourir n'importe quand, qu'il n'y a pas d'avenir pour moi… Tant de temps sans aucun espoir et rien à perdre…

Harry s'était rapproché, sans bien comprendre.

- C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que les choses aillent plus loin : je n'ai que ma mort à t'offrir et la tienne… Pas d'avenir, rien. Tu comprends, Harry ?! _RIEN_ !

Il tomba à genoux, tout à coup brisé par ce constat amer et terrible, et quelques sanglots secs et douloureux lui échappèrent. Harry se laissa tomber aussi pour l'étreindre doucement.

- Tu mérites mieux que ça, acheva Severus. Et je ne veux pas te voir mourir. Je ne veux pas être responsable de cette horreur.

Harry le serra plus fort incapable de trouver quoi lui dire. Au delà de l'émotion, il se dit que la prédiction que lui avait fait Lowen devait parler de leurs morts à tous les deux, celles-là même il venait d'évoquer. Sa mort à lui. Il finissait par détester cet homme qui leur causait tant de souffrances. Par haïr celui qui avait pu avoir Severus pour amant, et l'avait condamné à cette terrible solitude. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant que Harry ne dise enfin d'une voix émue :

- Tu es égoïste : moi non plus je ne veux pas te voir mourir. Je veux continuer à sentir battre ton cœur, je veux continuer à t'embrasser, à t'écouter respirer la nuit ou te regarder dormir. Je veux continuer à voir la passion qui t'anime quand tu crées une potion. Je veux que tu continues à me désirer. Je veux… que tu restes avec moi, conclut-il d'une voix émue. Même si je n'ai aucun droit pour cela.

Severus ne répondit rien, il s'écarta juste pour le regarder. Toujours agenouillés sur le sol de pierre des cachots, il embrassa Harry aussi délicatement que celui-ci l'avait fait la première fois. Peut-être était-ce une éternité avant… Et Harry se serait damné pour entendre juste deux petits mots : « moi aussi ». Mais ces mots ne vinrent pas.

**2**

Le reste de la journée s'écoula dans un silence, fait d'attente : Harry attendait ce que Severus allait décider. Et surtout s'il allait lui faire confiance et s'ouvrir un peu plus. Allait-t-il comprendre que s'il acceptait une relation avec lui, ils seraient deux à se battre ? Quand le soir après dîner, ils rentrèrent dans les appartements de Severus, Harry se décida enfin à parler. Il avait attendu patiemment mais en vain.

- Il faut qu'on parle…

Severus dit simplement :

- Laisse-moi encore une nuit et nous parlerons demain…

Harry hésita et finit par hocher la tête. Ils se couchèrent en silence, tout en sachant qu'ils ne s'endormiraient pas avant un long moment. Pourtant, la fatigue émotionnelle de la journée ne tarda à les faire sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Où ils reprirent chacun leur place dans les bras l'un de l'autre, telle une évidence...

Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par un gémissement. Et la main qui tenait toujours la sienne l'entraîna sur l'avant bras gauche de Severus.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller, dit simplement Harry contemplant leurs mains collées.

- Non, effectivement, souffla Severus avec une grimace, leurs mains jointes sur sa marque. Je peux dire adieu à ma carrière d'espion, ajouta-t-il une trace d'humour dans sa voix.

- Evidemment. Il te tuera si jamais tu y vas plus tard.

La mort, toujours présente dans sa vie. Harry se demanda fugitivement si cela changerait jamais.

- Oui et tu es vraiment obligé de parler de ça ?, essaya de plaisanter Severus.

- Ecoute ce n'est pas à toi qu'on a fait cette foutue prophétie ! Soit le je le tue, soit il me tue, génial, non ? Je meurs ou je suis un assassin !

- Une prophétie n'est qu'une prophétie. Il y a des nuances qu'elle ne prend pas en compte. Et ce sont elles qui font la différence.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Je devais te détester. Pas le choix. Il n'y a pas que toi qui as une prophétie.

- Trelawney a encore frappé ?, ironisa Harry.

Il connaissait la véritable réponse, mais il attendait que ce soit Severus qui le dise.

- Non non…

La douleur sur son bras se fit plus diffuse, plus distante. Il allait avoir des problèmes avec les Serpentards. Quoique… _Il_ devait déjà en être informé : _il_ savait qu'il ne pouvait pas venir. Peut-être tout n'était-il pas fichu.

- Un… ami, s'entendit-il dire.

Inutile pour le moment de lui révéler que Lowen était aussi parfois prophète.

- Il avait quelques dons de voyance, poursuivit-il. Il m'avait prédit il y a longtemps quelques moments de ma vie. Et un à un… Ils se sont réalisés.

- Que t'a-t-il prédit à propos de moi ?

Severus soupira. Harry était trop habile à déduire et à lire entre les lignes. Trop habile ou bien… avait-il lu plus qu'il ne l'avait dit dans son livre ?

- Il est tard… Je préfère dormir.

- Il a dit… que tu tomberais amoureux de moi ? Ou que tu mourrais à cause de moi ? Ou… les deux ?, insista Harry. Ou encore que je mourrais à cause de toi ?

Cette fois il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper. Ce moment en valait un autre.

- …… Pourquoi diable serais-je amoureux de toi ?

- Parce que sinon ce sont les autres solutions. Tu mourras à cause de moi. Et puis… Voyons, tu viens de me dire que tu devais me détester, tu es célibataire depuis longtemps, tu es gay et tu as refusé de coucher avec moi pour rompre le sortilège qui nous tient lié. Et donc que tu me respectais, murmura Harry tranquillement. Ta mort ou la mienne ne peut être un obstacle à notre relation ? Ou alors si ?

- Bon d'accord, et si je suis amoureux de toi, ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça ?

Harry se figea : il avait tellement cherché à découvrir Severus Snape, à le comprendre qu'il n'avait pas pensé un instant que cela pouvait être vrai. Severus non plus d'ailleurs : il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Et pire, il savait que cela était vrai.

- Alors si c'est vrai tu n'as plus de raison de refuser. On pourrait… faire un essai, finit par chuchoter Harry presque effrayé par ses propres propos.

Et même temps tellement excité par ce qu'il attendait depuis le dimanche précédent. Severus le regarda, un air désespéré sur son visage.

- Vous… Vous ne comprenez pas…

- Tu…, corrigea machinalement Harry.

- Tu ne comprends pas… Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Et je refuse de… coucher avec toi pour te libérer… C'est… illogique, un non-sens… On en a déjà parlé.

- Non _tu_ en as déjà parlé, pas moi. Je ne pense même que ce soit pour nous séparer ! Tu l'as lu toi-même, j'ai des sentiments pour toi ! Et maintenant je suis sûr que toi aussi…

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais ce que tu me demandes n'est pas anodin et je…

- Supposons que j'ai… que j'ai besoin que tu me fasses l'amour, dit Harry d'une voix qui tremblait, ta réponse serait-elle la même ? Que j'en ai tellement besoin parce que cela me brûle et que ça me rend fou…

Sa voix lui manqua et il acheva enfin d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Que j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi… Vraiment besoin…

Severus ne put que le contempler, incapable de dire un mot.

- Severus…, insista Harry en disant pour la première fois le prénom de son professeur. Réponds-moi.

Severus ressentit comme un coup au cœur, son prénom dans la bouche du jeune homme.

- Je… je ne sais pas…

- Severus, reprit Harry dans un murmure, est-ce que tu as… envie de moi ?

- … Oui tu le sais bien, soupira Severus. Je sais, je ne devrais pas mais…

Harry laissait s'écouler un silence, hésitant à poser une autre question, la plus importante :

- Dis-moi, reprit-il dans un murmure étranglé, ce que Lowen t'a prédit…

- Tu as lu…

- Oui, alors je dois savoir. Savoir ce qui te retient et ce qui me fait souffrir, puisque rien de ce que je te dis ne peux te convaincre.

Severus l'attira à lui pour le serrer contre lui.

- Tu le veux vraiment ?

- Oui.

Il resta un instant silencieux, cherchant à en dire le moins possible pour ne pas blesser le jeune homme.

- Il était parfois capable de faire des prédictions très complètes. Je sais que tu as un rapport avec une prophétie, mais il a toujours refusé de m'en faire part. En fait, c'est Albus qui a fini par me la révéler.

- C'est pour cela que tu… que tu m'as protégé pendant tout ce temps ?, demanda Harry comme pour finir la conversation restée inachevée quelques jours plus tôt.

- Non ! Non…, reprit-il plus doucement. Celle-là je ne l'ai su que l'année dernière. En fait Lowen…

Sa voix se brisa. Il mit un instant avant de pouvoir reprendre :

- Il… il a prédit ceci. Il savait que Voldemort allait le punir pour son manque de résultat. Il a dit qu'il allait… perdre l'esprit. Et tu sais ce qu'il regrettait le plus : m'abandonner !, dit-il une trace de douleur dans la voix.

Il soupira avant de poursuivre :

- Il m'a dit qu'il s'écoulerait du temps avant que je ne sois à nouveau amoureux de quelqu'un, mais que cela arriverait. Que nous serions si proches que nos mains seraient jointes.

-… Tu es toujours amoureux de lui alors, conclut Harry, peiné malgré lui.

- Cette histoire entre lui et moi est très ancienne.

- Son nom est le mot de passe de tes appartements.

- Pour ne pas oublier ce qui arrive quand on aime…, précisa Severus avec douleur.

Il inspira profondément, essayant de contrôler les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, car toutes les souffrances passées mêlées de solitude lui revenaient en cet instant.

- Tu ne m'as pas tout dit, finit par dire le jeune homme.

- Je serais ta mort, Harry. Voilà ce qu'il m'a prédit.

Harry soupira, puis laissa le silence s'installer un moment, comme s'il réfléchissait à cette révélation. Il ajouta alors.

- C'est tout ?

- Comment ça c'est tout ?

- Une mort de plus, voilà tout. Et puis je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu feras volontairement.

Harry l'embrassa dans le cou. Severus l'écarta doucement.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux !

- Si, mon amour…

Une tension dans ce mot nouveau. Une tendresse qui toucha Severus, le faisant peu à peu céder, acceptant que Harry l'emmène sur cette voie là.

- Très sérieux. J'ai besoin de toi, peu importe le temps que ça durera. Jusque là, je suis bien avec toi. Et je te l'ai dit, j'ai _besoin_ de toi. Il paraît que j'ai l'air épuisé.

Severus resta silencieux, luttant encore contre lui-même. Alors Harry reprit :

- Je vais me détester pour ce que je vais faire, murmura-t-il. Mais juste une nuit, supplia-t-il. Une nuit.

- Je vais te faire souffrir : je ne peux pas tout te prendre pour ne rien te laisser. Et cela ne sera jamais pour une nuit, promit-il.

- Cela me convient, répondit Harry. Je sais que je te veux pour longtemps.

- Tu es sûr ?, fit Severus en l'installant sur lui.

Harry gémit. Severus caressa du bout des doigts sa nuque, son cou, la courbe de son visage. Il prit sa baguette pour ôter leurs seuls vêtements.

- Tellement sûr, répondit Harry, ondulant doucement sur lui.

Laissant sa main errer sur son torse, puis ses lèvres…

- Des jours que je rêve de t'avoir à merci, et d'être à la tienne.

- Un programme alléchant, soupira Severus.

Harry était parti à la découverte de ce corps offert, et avait saisit entre ses lèvres un mamelon, l'aspirant avant de le mordiller doucement pour passer au second. Severus bascula leur position pour se tenir sur lui et le dévorer de baisers. Butiner ses lèvres, son visage, lécher le lobe d'une oreille. Harry céda et s'abandonna, offrant ses soupirs à celui à qui il donnait tout ce soir. Severus se taisait, avide de découvrir, de tout apprendre mais toujours en douceur en délicatesse. Il caressa le cou de Harry avant de descendre effleurer ses clavicules, son torse. Cette lente descente mettait Harry à la torture, à l'agonie. Il se cambra quand Severus captura entre ses lèvres l'un de ses tétons, pour jouer avec du bout de sa langue. Puis il le délaissa pour passer à d'autres jeux. Il embrassa son nombril, caressa ses hanches. Avant de descendre et de laisser courir sa langue sur la peau délicate de ses cuisses. Harry se cambra, voulant sans oser demander. Se demander s'il était fou d'espérer cela, sa première fois.

- Harry, vint lui chuchoter Severus à l'oreille, il faut que je sache.

Harry rouvrit ses yeux.

- As-tu été… avec quelqu'un avant ?

- Non.

- Pas du tout ?, s'exclama-t-il avec surprise.

Harry l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser lentement.

- Non amour. Pas du tout.

Severus lui rendit son baiser.

- Je ne te mérite pas, gémit-il. Alors je prendrais mon temps.

- Je ne suis pas follement pour, répondit Harry non sans humour. Parce que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça, tu sais.

- Oh ? C'est sûr que tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps si je fais ça…

Harry haleta de surprise alors que son amant faisait aller et venir sa langue par jeu sur la partie la plus sensible de son corps.

- Sev… Severus, gémit Harry.

Severus le prit doucement dans sa bouche.

- Aaaaaaaaah, gémit aussitôt sa proie.

Harry se mit à gémir sans discontinuer, de plus en plus fort. Car quelque chose l'envahissait de plus en plus, intense et bon, qui le saisissait en entier. Qui allait le précipiter là où il n'avait jamais été avec quelqu'un…

- SEVERUS !, cria-t-il ses hanches tenues fermement par la main libre de son amant. Severus, répéta-t-il, Severus…

Ce dernier le prit contre lui, sentant les battements frénétiques de son cœur contre sa peau. Et déposer des milliers de baisers sur son visage, avant d'embrasser chastement ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sans oser aller plus loin. Mais Harry le surprit pour l'embrasser sans hésitation, avec un abandon troublant. Comme un amant de longue date l'aurait fait, sans hésitation.

- Et toi, souffla Harry des étoiles dans les yeux.

- … Tu es sûr ?

Il lui sourit :

- Severus je t'ai dit plusieurs fois que j'avais besoin de toi et que je te voulais toi ! Je te voulais en moi, dit-il en prenant la main de Severus.

Pour en embrasser la paume, puis chaque doigt. Puis il taquina la paume du bout de la langue. Des frissons parcoururent Severus. Un moment fait de baisers et de caresses, douces sans hâte. Jusqu'à ce que le désir de Harry se réveille à nouveau. Severus en frôla délicatement l'extrémité. Harry s'arrêta de respirer, pour se concentrer totalement sur la caresse légère. Trop légère. Et pourtant… Quand il gémit, Severus prit sa baguette et jeta sur eux un sort de protection.

- Détends-toi, murmura Severus. Je sais que cela fait mal, mais c'est seulement au début, promit-il.

Harry le fixait, ses yeux verts embrumés de plaisir. Il cria quand Severus se joignit à lui, lentement avant de s'arrêter, pour le contempler le souffle court. Essayant d'oublier qu'Harry était sa damnation incarnée, les joues rosies, le souffle court… S'il s'arrêta, ce fut aussi pour tenter de reprendre un semblant de contrôle. Pour ne pas se laisser emporter avant Harry, car il le désirait depuis trop longtemps.

- Ca va ?, murmura-t-il.

Harry incapable de parler, hocha la tête.

- Sûr ?, insista Severus avec un sourire.

- Oui, murmura Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Alors douleur et plaisir mêlés secouèrent Harry. Puis la douleur commençait à passer au second plan de ce qu'il ressentait.

- Vas-y !, supplia-t-il. Severus !

Un moment s'écoula où Harry perdit conscience de tout ce qui n'était pas Severus et son corps contre lui. Il finit par crier, submergé par les sensations et Severus le rejoignit peu après.

Des mots brûlaient les lèvres du jeune homme, des mots que l'on ne pouvait pas rattraper. Pour s'empêcher de les dire, il embrassa le cou de Severus.

- Harry…, dit enfin Severus. Je… Il n'y pas de mots…

Il ne pouvait lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti « ça », cette sensation d'aboutissement et de plénitude. Il ne pouvait sans doute pas lui dire aussi qu'il le voulait encore… Il savait que Harry avait eu mal et bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-il pas penser à cette potion qu'il avait confectionné il y avait des années. Il l'avait fait pour son futur amant, comme il l'appelait dans son cœur depuis la prédiction. Un moment où il avait voulu y croire, où il avait eu terriblement besoin d'y croire aux heures les plus noires de sa vie.

- Dis, tu crois que tu peux te lever ?, fit Severus alors que Harry toujours silencieux essayait de revenir sur terre.

Cette première fois avait chamboulé beaucoup de choses et il se demandait si à chaque fois cela serait si fort, si cela prendrait si entièrement. Si c'était pareil pour Severus.

- … Je pense, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y a des années j'ai fait une potion pour l'amant de ma prédiction, révéla Severus avec un sourire. Quelque chose qui devrait supprimer ta douleur et, euh…

Il n'osa achever, mais Harry sourit en sentant contre lui, le désir de Severus à nouveau réveillé.

- Et nous permettre de recommencer ?, chuchota-t-il avec un léger rire.

Severus le regarda, sérieusement :

- Je comprendrais que tu… tu ne veuilles pas… tout de suite… Tu as eu mal et je suis désolé…

- Tu oublies un truc, reprocha doucement Harry tentant de garder son sérieux.

Severus le regarda tout à coup angoissé, se demandant si dans sa fougue des derniers instants il ne l'avait pas blessé.

- … J'ai vraiment pris mon pied !, conclut son amant avec un rire.

Severus sourit soulagé. Harry reprit un instant son sérieux pour dire, sur le ton de la curiosité :

- Nos mains sont toujours collées… Tant mieux, comme ça tu ne pourras pas m'échapper quand je voudrais te sauter dessus !

La question restait posée, même si cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais. Pour le moment. La nuit se poursuit faites d'étreintes lentes ou violentes, mais toujours tendres et épuisantes. Mais au matin, leurs mains étaient toujours collées. Harry les contempla : devait-il tout donner ? Et si leurs mains n'étaient plus collées, qu'adviendrait-il de sa nouvelle relation avec Severus ? Il se mit à prier pour que plus rien ne change.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de 2ème partie. Je suis en train de corriger la suite, il ne reste que 3 peut-être 4 chapitres !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard et ne prend absolument pas en compte le tome 6 de Harry Potter.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en scène des liaisons homosexuelles aussi explicites que le permet le rating (et dont je censurerais hélas un bonne partie... je l'indiquerai pour vous renvoyer à un autre site !!) et surtout _une relation homosexuelle entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter._

* * *

**Et voilà la dernière partie !**

* * *

**TROISIEME PARTIE**

**Chapitre 10 -**

**1**

Une semaine s'écoula encore, plus rapidement que la précédente. Mars venait réveiller la nature endormie : tout se mettait à éclore et à chanter, un peu comme Harry et Severus. Leurs mains collées ne les dérangeaient plus : tout était prétexte à chamaillerie et étreintes torrides. Et chacune d'elle leur procurait un bonheur intense. Pourtant… Pourtant quelques petites choses s'étaient mises à ronger en sourdine le cœur du jeune sorcier. Tout d'abord, Severus continuait ses recherches. Harry l'aidait de bonne grâce, tout en craignant leur succès et l'arrivée de cet ancien amant de leur couple. Ensuite, il n'arrivait pas à deviner les sentiments de Severus pour lui : il savait qu'il comptait beaucoup pour lui, mais serait-ce assez si Lowen se réveillait ? Enfin… la fin de la prédiction effleurait à intervalles réguliers ses pensées, le glaçant à chaque fois.

Bref, Harry, une fois passé le bonheur des premiers jours, avait des moments de profonde de tristesse. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver avec cette nouvelle prophétie encore plus poussé vers sa mort. Il alternait moment de joie intense avec une étrange apathie que Severus aurait pu trouver inquiétante, s'il n'avait pas fini par trouver la formule pour le remède. Et un matin, après avoir réalisé la potion la veille avec Harry, il demanda l'autorisation à Dumbledore de se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Es-tu d'accord ?, demanda simplement Albus.

Harry regarda Severus, son espérance qui l'avait porté si longtemps toujours dans ses yeux. Retirer tout espoir à quelqu'un revenait à le détruire, il le savait. C'était pour cela aussi qu'il avait assisté Severus dans la réalisation de cette potion. Avec le vague espoir pour sa part que son réveil signifierait une page de tournée pour Severus. Harry se félicitait chaque jour de ne pas avoir révélé ses sentiments, même s'ils pesaient lourds dans son cœur. Très lourds. Le seul moment où il pouvait les exprimer, c'était quand ils faisaient l'amour.

- Oui, finit par dire Harry.

Il savait que sa décision était la bonne. Il ignorait simplement l'impact qu'elle aurait sur lui. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qui allait se passer…

**2**

Harry choisit de ne dire à personne qu'il accompagnait Severus dans ce qui pourrait être une descente dans les souvenirs, mais qui s'apparentait à une descente aux enfers pour lui.

- Cela va pas ?, finit par demander Severus alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de Poudlard pour que celui-ci puisse transplaner avec son passager.

- Si si, répondit Harry avec un faux sourire.

Parce que non, ça n'allait pas, il se découvrait anxieux et angoissé. Et il détestait cela. Mais Severus s'arrêta pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il, depuis tout ce temps, je commence à te connaître. Au moins assez pour savoir que ça ne va pas.

Harry sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à mentir.

- Je suis jaloux, avoua-t-il simplement.

Severus n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui. Mais il n'eut pas aussi l'attitude que Harry aurait pu espérer : comme le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il était stupide car il n'aimait que lui. Non, en fait il eut sans doute la pire des réactions pour Harry : il se ferma. Harry ne pouvait savoir que c'était pour se protéger.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, dit Severus.

Mais encore une fois, pas sur le ton qu'il aurait fallu, rassurant, même si c'était ce que Severus voulait dire. Son ton était trop sec pour l'être.

- Nous sommes amants, riposta froidement Harry.

Severus ne comprenait pas et surtout n'arrivait pas à faire comprendre à Harry qu'il se trompait, mais sans dévoiler des sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas extérioriser. Sauf quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il ne voulait pas être abandonné, une fois de plus. Il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. La dernière fois, il y avait eu Albus et sa mission d'espionnage. Il avait réussi à se créer un but dans sa vie, juste assez pour continuer à vivre. La perte de Harry, le détruirait, il le savait. Il espérait qu'en gardant ses sentiments pour lui, il souffrirait moins à la mort de Harry par sa faute. Et puis de toute façon il suiciderait certainement après, il en était conscient : il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui.

- Oui, tu n'as pas à être jaloux, répéta Severus.

Rien dans son attitude ne pouvait inciter Harry à lui avouer ses sentiments.

- Alors allons-y, céda ce dernier de guerre lasse.

Il lui sembla qu'à cet instant Severus était redevenu le professeur Snape, si haïssable en son éloignement et sa froideur. Snape dans son cachot… Cela aurait pu être risible si cela n'avait pas été si vrai. Severus n'ajouta rien et transplana jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste. Sans un mot, ils allèrent jusqu'au quatrième étage celui pour les « pathologies des sortilèges ». Les tableaux dans les escaliers chuchotaient avec amusement, mais l'un d'entre eux les interpella :

- Voilà des siècles que je n'avais pas de victimes du sortilège de la Saint-Valentin de Poudlard !, dit-il d'une gouailleuse. Et à voir vos têtes vous n'êtes pas prêts de pouvoir vivre chacun de votre côté, dites donc !

Harry et Severus l'ignorèrent mais le personnage s'obstinait à passer de tableau en tableau pour continuer à raconter ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Et je parie que vous ne savez pas comment récupérer vos mains !

Severus s'arrêta :

- A moins que vous ne sachiez quelque chose dessus, je vous conseille de nous laisser tranquilles. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes hautement inflammable, ajouta-t-il en brandissant sa baguette.

Le cœur de Harry sombra à ces mots : Severus le voulait bien comme amant, mais s'il pouvait se séparer de lui, cela n'avait pas l'air de lui poser problème. Au contraire. Il éprouva une brusque envie de pleurer. Le personnage de tableau, un vieil homme à la barbe blanche, aux yeux gris pétillants de malice – peut-être un ancêtre de Dumbledore – jeta un bref coup d'œil à Harry avant d'ajouter.

- Bien sûr que je sais quelque chose, puisque j'en ai été moi-même victime. Il ne servirait à rien que je vous dise quoi faire car de toute façon, cela ne marcherait pas si vous n'êtes pas sincères… Rappelez-vous seulement du jour blanc, le pendant de la Saint-Valentin. Bon courage avec cette tête de mule petit, et ne t'inquiète pas, ce sort n'a jamais échoué !, fit-il à l'attention de Harry avant de prestement disparaître dans une autre toile.

- Encore un vieux fou !, grommela Severus avant de reprendre la montée des marches.

Harry le suivait, l'esprit encore sur les révélations. Le jour blanc ? Oui, il avait entendu parler de ça. Ce n'était pas très connu. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait, Hermione avait fait quelques réflexions dessus l'année dernière. Voyons le jour blanc était, il était… C'était le pendant. Bien sûr, le quatorze mars ! Et normalement, tous ceux ayant reçu du chocolat devaient faire à leur tour un cadeau. C'était le jour de… la Sainte Mathilde. Incroyable ce qui pouvait vous revenir en mémoire lorsque l'on était motivé.

Il ne put poursuivre ses réflexions plus avant, Severus venait de pousser la double porte donnant sur le quatrième étage. Harry s'apprêtait à le suivre jusqu'à la chambre Lowen, après tout, il avait du venir tant de fois… Mais Severus le surprit une fois encore. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmière préposée à l'accueil de l'étage.

- Excusez-moi, commença-t-il mal à l'aise d'être dans un hôpital, je viens voir quelqu'un du nom Lowen Keird.

L'infirmière le fixa un moment avant de répondre :

- Eh bien vous êtes son premier visiteur depuis qu'il est ici, dit-elle très méfiante.

- Je suis le Professeur Snape, précisa Severus.

L'expression de l'infirmière changea aussitôt.

- Bien sûr, les potions, dit-elle pour elle-même. Mais, si vous êtes là, fit-elle, c'est que…

- Je crois que j'ai finalement réussi, finit pour elle Severus. Les autres mélanges étaient imparfaits, mais je vous les envoyais quand même des fois qu'un guérisseur ait une autre idée…

Il s'interrompit : à quoi bon raconter tout cela ? Il sortit une fiole de sa poche.

- Est-ce que je peux…? J'en ai déjà envoyé à un guérisseur qui était d'accord pour l'essayer, mais il m'a laissé la possibilité de la lui donner moi-même.

- Bien sûr, effectivement, il nous en a parlé. J'avais oublié, fit-elle en manière d'excuse. Allez-y. Il est dans la chambre au bout du couloir.

Severus et Harry s'éloignèrent. Harry reconnut la chambre où se trouvaient toujours les parents de Neville et celle de Gilderoy Lockhart. Mais son attention était fixée sur la chambre désignée par l'infirmière. Ils entrèrent en silence. Harry se surprit à espérer qu'_il_ soit laid, terriblement laid et…

Un homme qui avait dû être très beau se tenait assis dans un lit. Il contemplait le mur devant lui sans le voir. Ils s'approchèrent sans aucune réaction de sa part.

- Il a vieilli, murmura Severus.

Il resta un moment silencieux, cherchant dans chaque trait à retrouver son ancien amant. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise : il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, fuir cet homme qui les ignorait, perdu dans son monde. Cet homme visiblement frappé par d'horribles sortilèges, l'ayant brûlé et défiguré. Il avait toujours cru que la magie pouvait soigner n'importe quelles blessures. Il avait la preuve que ce n'était pas le cas. Voldemort avait dû s'acharner sur lui. Avec une rage qui était effrayante quand on voyait ce qu'il lui avait infligé…

- Bonjour Lew', fit Severus en s'asseyant près de lui sur le lit.

Harry eut mal au cœur en entendant l'utilisation de ce diminutif affectueux. Mais Lowen continua à les ignorer. Severus se sentit obliger d'expliquer pourquoi il était comme ça :

- Quand on… on lance beaucoup de sortilège de Doloris ou d'autres pour torturer, il arrive que la victime perde l'esprit…

Harry songea à nouveau aux parents de Neville.

- … mais il arrive aussi que la victime s'isole complètement du monde. Incapable de supporter le traumatisme de l'épreuve…

Il prit la main de l'homme qui resta sans réaction.

- … l'esprit parti loin, très loin…

De sa main gauche il prit la fiole.

- Harry, tu veux m'aider à lui donner ?, demanda Severus. Avec une main, j'ai peur de tout renverser…

Severus regardait Lowen à cet instant, il ne vit pas l'expression presque désespérée de Harry. Jusqu'au bout ; il devrait aller jusqu'au bout. Mais… Il était jaloux oui, mais au fond qu'est-ce qui était le plus important ? Il voulait que Severus soit heureux. Alors il l'aida. Severus lui administra la potion avec des gestes très doux, presque tendres, grâce à l'aide de Harry.

L'homme tressaillit puis il regarda ses mains, avant d'observer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il eut un sourire heureux quand il les vit :

- Bonjour Messieurs !

Peu avant ses yeux gris étaient vides et tristes, son visage sans expression… Mais tout son être s'était animé en un instant, comme une poupée qui avait été arrêtée pendant longtemps, suspendue entre deux états, ni morte, ni vivante.

- Lew'…, fit Severus la voix tremblante sous l'émotion qui l'étreignait.

- Qui ?, demanda poliment Lowen.

- Lowen ?, interrogea Severus avec inquiétude.

- Ce Lowen, est-ce moi ?

- Tu ne te souviens… de rien ?

Lowen eut une phrase très simple, mais qui brisa Severus.

- Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ?

Severus accusa le coup en le fixant avec incrédulité, dans l'incapacité de dire quoi que ce soit.

- En tout cas, vous et votre ami devez être très amoureux pour tenir la main comme ça !, ajouta Lowen avec gentillesse.

Harry trouvait que son sourire était très doux. Lowen avait du être quelqu'un de gentil et il savait que s'il l'avait connu, il n'aurait pas pu le détester. Même s'il lui avait pris Severus. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu le pousser à servir Voldemort. Ou peut-être que celui-ci l'avait enlevé sans lui laisser le moindre choix… La voix très grave de Severus interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

- Harry…, balbutia-t-il, je crois… je crois qu'on devrait y… aller.

Et ce mot résonnait comme une défaite. Une défaite après tant d'années où il avait espéré racheter ses fautes, surtout cette fois où il ne l'avait pas aidé lorsqu'il aurait fallu. Il se leva avec lenteur, comme sonné, entraînant Harry avec lui. Ils avaient fait à peine un pas que ce dernier entendit.

- Vous vous appelez Harry ?, fit Lowen. Un beau prénom.

- Merci, répondit Harry sans savoir quoi ajouter.

Mais Lowen avait poursuivi d'une voix douce, alors que Severus franchissait le seuil de la porte, et que Harry était sur le point de faire de même :

- Cet homme a l'air de vous aimer profondément. Gardez-le précieusement.

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement : l'expression de Lowen à cet instant était d'une tristesse presque douloureuse telle qu'une vague d'émotion le traversa. Cet homme, avec cette expression, ne pouvait _pas_ être amnésique !

- Plus tard, je le remercierai, souffla-t-il doucement.

Tellement doucement que Harry ne savait pas s'il avait bien entendu, et pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait pas pu imaginer ces mots. Ces mots dont le sens, les conséquences le chamboulaient. Il se sentit tiré en avant et ne put rien dire. Il suivit Severus qui ne disait mot. L'infirmière de l'accueil les héla.

- Dites-moi, cela a…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'expression douloureuse de Severus qui s'effaça aussitôt pour redevenir soigneusement neutre.

- Cela n'a pas marché ?, demanda-t-elle tout à coup anxieuse.

- Si… Mais… il reste amnésique.

- Ce n'est pas tellement étonnant après tout ce qu'il a du vivre, dit simplement l'infirmière. Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle, j'aurais voulu qu'il sache tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui pendant tout ce temps. La chambre, les potions… tout cela.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'éloigna. Harry pensait presque qu'il avait oublié leurs mains jointes, à la façon dont il marchait sans faire attention à ce qu'il puisse le suivre. Pour preuve, il poussa la double porte de sa main sans la retenir, et Harry la retint de justesse. Il sentait monter en lui une colère due à l'indifférence de Severus à son égard. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, toujours avec le même silence et en ignorant les murmures courroucés des tableaux. Severus transplana avec lui toujours sans un mot. La nature du printemps – remplie de promesses – parut attiser sa rage encore davantage : il entra d'un pas vif dans le château, Harry courant presque à ses côtés, qui se sentait désormais aussi en colère que lui. Ils entrèrent dans les appartements. Là, le jeune sorcier choisit de montrer son existence en claquant aussi fort qu'il le put la porte.

- Ca suffit maintenant !, dit-il.

- Fiche-moi la paix !!, lança Severus sans même le regarder.

Harry hésita un bref instant : il comprenait – ou pouvait au moins essayer de comprendre – la souffrance de Severus.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit-il simplement. Tant que nos mains sont liées, ça me paraît impossible…

- Oui, c'est vrai !, rétorqua Severus avec comme un sanglot dans la voix.

- Tu vois, je savais que tu étais toujours amoureux de lui, finit par dire Harry.

Il espérait qu'en entrant dans le vif du sujet, une explication pourrait enfin avoir lieu. Sauf qu'il avait sous-estimé la douleur de Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! J'avais une dette envers lui, et je n'ai même pas été capable de la payer !

- Tu l'as réveillé, protesta Harry.

- Il est _amnésique_ !!

Point sur lequel Harry avait un sérieux doute.

- Et alors ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est une bénédiction qu'il ait oublié tout ce que Voldemort lui a fait subir !

- Il m'a _oublié_ !, rétorqua Severus, fou de douleur.

Sans même reprendre Harry pour l'avoir appeler par son nom. Harry comprit le véritable problème. Au delà de la dette, c'était comme si Severus avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner, chose que l'amnésie rendait impossible. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen de l'aider.

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas seul, je suis avec toi. Je peux comprendre…, commença-t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre !, l'interrompit Severus. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose sur laquelle nous nous entendons, sur laquelle nous nous comprenons !!, cria-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Harry se sentit malgré lui réagir à ce baiser torride mais coléreux.

- Tu vois !, ironisa Severus, sa main sur la bosse que formait le désir réveillé de Harry. C'est exactement ça !

Il le poussa jusqu'à la chambre et tomba avec lui sur le lit. Harry se maudissait d'avoir envie de lui en ce moment, même alors qu'il n'y avait rien de la douceur des fois précédentes. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il avisa l'expression de Severus, tellement coléreuse et dure, qu'il le repoussa. Mais Severus le cloua sur le lit avec tout le poids de son corps.

- _Non_ !, cria Harry en se débattant.

Severus avait déchiré sa chemise de sa main libre, dévorant son torse de baiser sans âme, sans tendresse. Comme pour assouvir une faim qui n'était que la sienne. Seulement une faim.

- Severus si tu fais ça maintenant, ce sera un viol et rien d'autre !, hurla-t-il.

Severus le regarda, le regarda vraiment avant de s'effondrer sur lui en pleurant comme un gosse. Des sanglots compulsifs, déchirants et violents le secouaient.

Harry ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, à caresser les cheveux de l'homme qu'il aimait, et qui pleurait et sanglotait dans son cou. Il pensait seulement que Severus ne se serait jamais mis dans cet état pour lui. Les sanglots s'apaisèrent peu à peu.

- Pardonne-moi Harry, chuchota Severus contre son oreille. Je ne voulais pas. Vraiment pas.

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est après votre nuit ensemble, après que Voldemort ait exigé que Lowen lui révèle la prophétie le concernant.

- Tu avais lu.

- S'il te plait, raconte-moi.

- Eh bien… Il n'a pas réussi, enfin je pense plutôt qu'il a refusé de la lui révéler. Bref, les Mangemorts nous ont surpris alors que nous dormions ensemble. Et… ils lui ont lancé plusieurs Doloris, encore et encore. D'autres sorts sont venus le brûler, le torturer, poursuivit Severus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres riait et criait : il voulait que chacun d'entre nous n'ai que lui, comme ça nous lui serions fidèles. Il savait bien que Lowen était amoureux de moi, et il pensait qu'il allait m'arracher à son « affection ». En fait, je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait tout nous enlever pour que nous n'ayons plus que lui. Pour que nous lui soyons pour toujours fidèles et dévoués. Je le voyais se tordre de douleur sur le sol et… je n'arrivais pas à faire ce pas pour m'interposer. Jusqu'au moment où il m'a regardé avant de perdre connaissance. Là j'ai pu me jeter sur lui pour que cela s'arrête. Pour le protéger. Mais pour cela, j'ai dit que puisqu'il avait déçu mon maître bien-aimé, j'allais moi-même le tuer… Ils m'ont laissé faire.

- Et tu l'as emmené à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Oui. D'ailleurs les guérisseurs à l'époque m'ont mis en garde : il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'il survive. Et voilà l'histoire…

- Pourquoi as-tu une dette envers lui ?, finit par demander Harry après un silence.

- Il était… mon premier amant et je le savais, vraiment ! Je savais que j'étais amoureux, mais… que je ne l'aimais pas. Juste amoureux de l'amour. Alors que lui était prêt à tout me donner, à tout m'offrir…

- Il le savait certainement, murmura Harry. Et il l'acceptait aussi. S'il était aussi bon voyant que tu le dis…

- Oui, mais… S'il ne m'avait pas aimé, il serait encore comme avant, il aurait pu fuir, avoir une autre vie, murmura Severus.

- Peut-être a-t-il pensé, fit lentement Harry, que t'aimer méritait tous les sacrifices. Y compris le sien. Il devait le savoir.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est une erreur de m'aimer. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

- Pourtant je t'aime, dit Harry sans voir pu retenir ces trois petits mots.

Severus se releva lentement, toujours allongé sur le lui pour le dévisager, le visage très grave.

- Tu es… sûr ?

Harry lui sourit doucement.

- Oh que oui… Tant pis si tu ne m'aimes pas, que veux-tu, ajouta-t-il son sourire s'effaçant.

Severus se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, presque délicatement.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

Il poursuivit ses baisers, toujours très tendres, sur son front, ses joues, son nez… Pour revenir à ses lèvres. Tant de douceur, presque de révérence... Harry se sentit ému.

- Severus.

- Harry… C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait. Et sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime aussi…

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, protesta-t-il ne voulant pas y croire.

- Non, tu avais raison, c'était bien de toi qu'il s'agissait dans les poèmes. Tu me hantes depuis des années…

- Tu me désires, c'est tout.

- Arrête de dévalorise mes sentiments !, le gronda doucement Severus. Cela te fait si peur que je t'aime ?

- Je pensais…

- Alors arrête de penser mon amour. C'est vrai !

Les baisers se firent plus passionnés, leur étreinte plus fiévreuse. Le matin les trouva amoureusement enlacés, mais… leurs mains toujours collées !

* * *

**Voilà, bientôt la fin. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard et ne prend absolument pas en compte le tome 6 de Harry Potter.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en scène des liaisons homosexuelles aussi explicites que le permet le rating (et dont je censurerais hélas un bonne partie... je l'indiquerai pour vous renvoyer à un autre site !!) et surtout _une relation homosexuelle entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter._

* * *

**Voilà on approche de la fin. Encore un chapitre censuré et je vous renvoie sur adulffnet.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 -**

**1**

Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Severus, et discutaient, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi le sortilège s'obstinait à les maintenir ensemble. Ils avaient accepté leur relation, reconnu leurs sentiments réciproques et pourtant leurs mains étaient toujours collées.

- Là je ne comprends plus, murmura Severus en contemplant leurs mains.

- Moi non plus. Quoique… Le tableau de l'hôpital a parlé du jour blanc et Hermione aussi l'année dernière.

- Le jour blanc ?, demanda son compagnon sans comprendre.

- Oui c'est le quatorze mars. Dans quelques jours donc. Ce jour est en rapport avec la Saint-Valentin, puisque ce jour-là, tout ceux ayant reçu un cadeau à la Saint-Valentin doivent en faire à leur tour.

- Si je te suis bien, on devrait faire un cadeau… à Poudlard ?

- Ou au Choixpeau, puisque apparemment c'est lui qui choisit les couples.

- Cela n'a pas tellement de sens…, remarqua Severus.

- Tu as une meilleure idée ?, demanda Harry.

- Oui, Albus. Quelques gouttes de Véritaserum et nous serons fixés !

Harry le considéra un instant.

- Tu es sérieux là.

- Oui et non, avoua Severus avec un sourire. Mais j'aimerais le faire. Et…

Il se crispa, la marque des Ténèbres s'étant à nouveau activée.

- Cela va passer, dit-il pour ne pas inquiéter Harry.

Mais une heure plus tard sa marque le brûlait toujours.

- Il veut que tu y ailles ! Avec moi, puisqu'il sait certainement que ce sortilège nous lie, finit par dire Harry.

- Il est hors de questions que j'y aille avec toi !

- Et si on allait voir Dumbledore ?, suggéra Harry.

- Pourquoi faire ?, soupira Severus.

- Parce que je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état là. Il aura peut-être une idée.

Une heure plus tard encore, la marque continuant à le meurtrir, Severus finit par accepter l'idée d'aller voir le directeur.

**2**

Albus comprit aussitôt quand il les vit entrer dans son bureau. Il connaissait bien l'expression qu'avait Severus quand son maître l'appelait.

- Il veut que vous y alliez. Il ne vous laisse pas le choix, dit-il sans attendre que Severus lui donne la moindre explication.

- Je ne peux pas avec Harry. Je pense que dès que j'aurai transplané, les Mangemorts se précipiteront pour le tuer, protesta Severus.

- Je voudrais savoir… Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si la marque continue à te brûler sans discontinuer ?, intervint Harry.

- C'est une excellente question, approuva Albus. Dites-le lui Severus. Qu'il sache à quoi il doit s'attendre.

- Je…

- Dites-le lui !, lui ordonna le Directeur d'un air sévère.

Son sourire généralement fantasque avait laissé place à une expression sérieuse.

- Eh bien… Je vais tomber malade.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, supposa Harry.

- Non, effectivement. La marque finira par me… consumer. Lentement j'imagine, mais totalement.

- Ah… Alors tu vas devoir y aller, constata Harry. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu meures.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu meures et pourtant si je vais là-bas avec toi… Eh bien, tu mourras. Et je refuse !

- Professeur Dumbledore, dites-lui que je veux l'accompagner.

Albus resta silencieux un instant, réfléchissant à toutes les options possibles.

- Oui, je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Harry tu vas devoir l'accompagner.

- C'est hors de question !!, protesta Severus. C'est de la folie, il va le tuer, vous croyez que je vais accep...

Il s'interrompit la douleur devenant trop forte : elle ne se limitait plus à la marque, et commençait à envahir tout son bras.

- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution, dit Albus en secouant la tête.

- Mais…

- Attendez Severus et écoutez-moi. Vous avez créé une potion il y a quelques années qui devrait donner l'apparence de la mort à celui qui la prend, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous voulez que… Mais c'est, c'est… Je ne peux pas, voyons, elle n'a jamais été testée !

- Je comprends votre idée, intervint Harry. Ce serait un élément de surprise...

- Et cela servirait à quoi que j'accepte de mettre en danger Harry ?

- Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'en finir avec Voldemort ?, suggéra Albus.

- Albus, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, fit Severus.

- Je suis sérieux. Il ne s'attend pas à ce que vous lui ameniez Harry mort, vos mains toujours jointes…

- Puisque que vous en parlez, je crois que la seule solution raisonnable sera de nous dire comment mettre fin au sortilège. Comme ça j'y vais seul et personne ne risque rien.

- Sauf toi, fit calmement Harry. Et tu n'as même pas pensé qu'il te convoquait parce qu'il savait que Lowen était réveillé et qu'il espère enfin avoir un moyen de savoir ce qu'est cette prophétie qui le nargue depuis des années !

- Eh bien je lui dirais que j'ai tenté de le réveiller pour qu'il ait enfin sa prophétie. Lowen ne risque rien puisqu'il est amnésique !

Harry ne dit rien : il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il pensait que Lowen feignait l'amnésie. Après tout, il pouvait se tromper. N'est-ce pas ? Même si Severus lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait toute la nuit… Il ne pouvait pas. Vraiment pas.

- Tout d'abord, finit par intervenir Albus, il ne m'est pas possible de mettre fin au sortilège qui vous unit.

- Albus, je vous prie, c'est une urgence !

- Severus, je ne peux vraiment pas !, expliqua Albus un peu énervé. Demandez à Hermione ou aux autres couples : ils vont diront tous la même chose !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, Severus, c'est rigoureusement exact.

- Alors je dois vraiment y aller avec Harry ?

- Sauf si vous voulez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Severus resta un moment silencieux.

- Je veux une promesse Albus, fit-il enfin. Je veux… un retourneur de temps si les choses devaient mal tourner.

- Mais je n'ai pas le droit de…

- Albus, sans cela je refuse!, dit Severus avec fermeté.

Harry lui jeta un bref coup d'œil :

- Moi aussi Professeur Dumbledore. Je veux la même promesse.

Cette fois Albus resta silencieux.

- Ensuite, reprit Severus, il ne s'agit que d'un simple aller-retour.

- Severus, vous le connaissez assez pour savoir qu'il choisira de vous sacrifier pour pouvoir lacérer la dépouille de Harry. Vous ne reviendrez pas. Il faudra administrer l'antidote à Harry et l'attaquer tous les deux. Sans cela, y aller revient à un double suicide, soupira-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt, murmura Harry.

- Harry, fit Albus, cela ne me plaît pas, mais voici les deux seules options que tu as : soit vous restez ici et Severus mourra, soit vous y allez pour essayer de le tuer. Et mettre fin ainsi aux deux prophéties, la tienne Harry et celle de Severus.

Un hibou frappa à la fenêtre du bureau, rompant le silence qui avait succédé à ces derniers mots. Après lui avoir ouvert, Albus lut le message, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de finalement murmurer :

- Nous devons tous y aller. L'Ordre au complet. Fumseck, va les prévenir. Vous aussi, Phineas.

Phineas Nigellus disparut aussitôt de son tableau pour aller prévenir les membres de l'Ordre présents au Quartier général.

- Mais vous devrez y aller en premier. En voyant Harry mort, je pense que Voldemort appellera tous ces Mangemort pour leur montrer son triomphe. La défense sera affaiblie et nous en profiterons. Allez chercher cette potion, Severus.

- Un retourneur de temps !, rappela Severus.

- Je vous le promets, maintenant, allez-y.

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, mais Severus posa une dernière question.

- De qui est ce message qui vous conseille que tout l'Ordre du Phénix doit y aller ?

Albus eut un doux sourire.

- De quelqu'un capable de voir l'avenir.

- Du moment que ce n'est pas Trelawney, grommela Severus en s'éloignant.

Mais Harry avait accroché le regard d'Albus et il sut de qui venait le message. Qui semblait attentif à les aider, à les protéger.

_Il_ lui confiait Severus. Vraiment.

**3**

Severus attrapa une fiole au contenu d'un gris argenté, au milieu de sa réserve de potions.

- Harry, es-tu sûr de toi ?

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, dit simplement son amant en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Severus prit une seconde fiole – l'antidote – pour la ranger avec soin dans une pochette de sa robe. Puis il attira doucement Harry à lui pour un baiser, tendre et exigeant.

- On est pressé, là ?, chuchota Harry les yeux brillants.

- Tu es insatiable, et oui nous n'avons plus le temps, répondit Severus, un éclair de douleur traversant son regard.

Quand ils regagnèrent le bureau d'Albus, ils étaient tous là : Maugrey Fol Oeil, Remus, Tonks, Arthur Wealsley, Kingsleyn, Elphias, Dedalus, Emmeline, et d'autres dont Harry ne se rappelait plus le nom… Mais aussi, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, et même Draco qui tenait fermement la main de Hermione. Il n'y avait presque plus de place dans le bureau ! Un silence s'installa à leur arrivée : ils étaient déjà tous au courant de ce qui allait se passer.

- Nous sommes d'accord, Severus : Harry boit la potion, tu transplanes d'ici - comme ça nous pouvons suivre ta trace - et dans dix minutes nous vous rejoignons, répéta Albus.

- Et nous sommes d'accord pour le retourneur de temps, insista Severus.

- Je lui demandé la même chose, fit Remus.

- Tous, ajouta Hermione. Cela va marcher, assura-t-elle.

Mais elle tremblait légèrement. Harry interrogea Draco du regard :

- Je fais moi aussi partie de l'Ordre depuis l'année dernière, dit-il simplement.

- J'ai ici trois retourneurs de temps, ajouta Albus. Au cas où. Par ailleurs, puisque vous allez transplaner, il nous faut le moyen de vous retrouver.

Il prit une petite fiole contenant une poudre violette.

- Une potion de trace, comprit aussitôt Severus.

- Je vais en saupoudrer sur chacun de vous. Dès que vous voudrez rejoindre l'une des personnes saupoudrées par cette potion, il vous suffira de penser à elle, et vous transplanerez pour vous retrouver à ces côtés. Severus, dès que tu auras transplané, nous te laisserons vingt minutes avant de te rejoindre. Comme cela peu importe où vous serez, nous serons tous là pour le combat, lui asura Albus. Bien, il n'est plus que temps.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, heureux de découvrir qu'il ne serait pas seul, comme il l'avait toujours pensé.

- Tiens…

Severus lui tendit la première fiole. Harry la prit et la but sans le quitter des yeux. Severus le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe. Il le serra contre lui, comme pour une dernière étreinte. Il regarda Albus :

- Je sais juste que c'est dans un vieux manoir…

Puis il disparut avec son précieux fardeau.

**4**

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour sentir Severus le serrer fort contre lui :

- Merlin soit loué ça a marché !

- Où… où sommes-nous ?

- Dans un vieux manoir. _Il_ ne se doute de rien. Il a convoqué tous les Mangemorts, comme Albus l'a prévu, afin qu'ils puissent se réjouir de ta mort.

Des cris et des explosions éclatèrent tout proche.

- Les autres membres de l'Ordre sont arrivés, il faut y aller avant qu'_il_ ne fuit !

- Tu restes avec moi ?

Severus leva leurs mains jointes :

- Tu veux m'expliquer le moyen de faire autrement ?

Harry lui sourit et ils allèrent les rejoindre.

**5**

Harry ne devait garder qu'un souvenir confus de la bataille. Partout des sortilèges fusaient, se mélangeait, explosaient. Mais Severus le protégeait, alors que Harry s'avançait vers le destin qui avait toujours été le sien. Il aurait simplement aimé qu'on lui dise qu'il ne l'affronterait pas seul. Cela aurait été un soulagement pendant ces années d'angoisses et de cauchemars.

Vint l'instant où Voldemort se tint face à lui : grand et mince, il portait toujours son capuchon noir sur la tête. Pourtant celui-ci ne pouvait dissimuler la lueur rouge de ses yeux aux pupilles fendues. Son visage de serpent était toujours aussi pâle et monstrueux et son regard toujours aussi avide de pouvoir et de supériorité. D'eux deux, seul Harry connaissait le contenu exact de la prophétie. Seul lui savait qu'ils étaient à égalité.

- Harry Potter… Vivant, bien sûr, siffla-t-il. J'aurais dû me douter de la trahison de Severus.

Severus s'était collé au dos de Harry, pour mieux le protéger. Cette fois, Harry n'eut pas la politesse d'attendre que Voldemort ouvre les hostilités en premier.

- _Expelliarmus_ !

- _Protego_ !, répliqua immédiatement Tom.

Harry ne se rappela jamais tous les sortilèges qu'il utilisa ce jour-là. Il était seulement attentif à bouger le moins possible pour ne pas prendre le risque de tomber avec Severus. L'erreur que commit finalement Tom Jedusor lui parut si ridicule, qu'il se demanda souvent à quoi tenait le destin. Severus venait de lui crier quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, trop concentré à prévoir les réactions de son dangereux adversaire pour le contrer. Toujours était-il que pendant un bref instant, Voldemort se désintéressa de lui pour hurler à l'intention de Severus son orgeuil démesuré reprenant le dessus :

- TU ES A MOI !

Harry n'hésita pas et lança le seul sort sur lequel il avait toujours refusé de s'exercer.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Le terrible mage noir regarda le sortilège, d'un vert presque doré, le frapper en plein cœur pour s'effondrer sans un mot. Un silence presque surnaturel se fit, seulement troublés par mes « Maître » plaintifs des Mangemorts désespérés.

- Tu as réussi ?, murmura Severus.

Une douleur terrible sur son avant-bras le fit tomber à genoux. Elle cessa aussitôt :

- Harry, relève ma manche gauche !

Et quand Harry le fit, Severus vit bien que la marque avait disparu. Il releva la tête pour fixer la sombre silhouette à terre. Derrière eux, les Mangemorts achevaient de se rendre.

C'était fini. Harry était libéré de toute prophétie.

Et vous savez quoi ? Leurs mains étaient toujours collées…

**6**

Harry et Severus transplanèrent près de Poudlard, enlacés mais silencieux. Harry n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'il avait jeté le sortilège ; son amant devinait ce qu'il y avait, mais il voulait attendre d'être… chez eux. Il sourit pour lui-même à cette pensée. Une fois la porte de l'appartement close derrière eux, il se décida enfin à parler :

- Harry…

Les yeux verts se tournèrent enfin vers lui.

- C'était une bonne action, pas un meurtre. Lui c'était un meurtrier.

Le jeune homme l'empêcha de continuer, il ne se sentait pas prêt à avoir cette conversation.

- Je sais… Est-ce que tu aurais une potion de sommeil sans rêve ?

Son amant hocha doucement la tête.

- S'il te plait, pour cette nuit. Je ne tiens pas à rêver.

- Je suis avec toi, chuchota Severus en le serrant contre lui avant de l'embrasser.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas à son baiser.

- S'il te plait Severus, répéta-t-il.

- D'accord…

Harry dormait depuis une heure quand on frappa à sa porte.

- Qui est-ce ?, demanda Severus sans crainte de le réveiller.

- Hermione, répondit la jeune fille.

Elle entra après que Severus eut ouvert la porte d'un geste de sa baguette. Elle hésita à entrer dans la chambre, mais quand elle vit Harry profondément endormi, elle n'hésita plus.

- Une potion de sommeil. Sans rêves, n'est-ce pas ? supposa-t-elle.

- Oui, soupira Severus. Il n'a même pas voulu parler…

- Ce n'est pas facile pour lui. Je sais que le moment est sans doute mal choisi, mais… le quatorze mars approche.

- Pour séparer nos mains ? Je ne sais plus si j'en ai vraiment envie…, murmura Severus sans quitter Harry des yeux.

- Oh alors vous saviez pour le jour blanc, reprit-elle en ignorant sciemment sa dernière remarque.

- On doit faire… un cadeau, ou quelque chose comme ça, répondit Severus avec indifférence.

Seule la respiration régulière de Harry paraissait lui importer.

- Pas tout à fait : le sortilège de la Saint-Valentin vous a lié l'un à l'autre. Et…

- Pourquoi nous aider ?, l'interrompit brusquement Severus.

Cette fois ces yeux d'ébène la fixaient.

- Parce que je ne suis pas sûre que vous trouviez la solution avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Et le quatorze mars, c'est après-demain.

- Et que s'est-il passé le quatorze mars de l'année dernière ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, cela risquerait de fausser le sortilège. Je veux dire si vous faites quelque chose parce que vous le devez, ce n'est pas la même chose de le faire en le voulant du plus profond de vous-même.

- Alors pourquoi être venue ?

- Pour vous dire qu'il s'agit de quelque chose qui doit avoir lieu absolument ce jour-là. Sans ça, il vous faudra attendre le quatorze mars suivant… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse, dit-elle en se levant du lit où elle s'était assise.

- Je comprends ce que vous m'avez dit à Pré-au-Lard. Nous risquons vraiment coincés longtemps…

- Oui… Réfléchissez bien : si nous, nous avons pu trouver, vous le pouvez aussi certainement.

Et elle sortit. Severus vaguement songeur s'allongea pour prendre Harry tout contre lui. Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir.

**7**

Des lèvres vinrent doucement taquiner les siennes, l'arrachant au sommeil auquel il avait fini par céder. Severus ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, pour rencontrer les yeux verts de son amant.

- Bonjour toi, murmura tendrement Severus.

- Bonjour Sev'…

Il se blottit plus près de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps en silence.

- Tu veux… parler ?, demanda Severus avec hésitation.

- Il le faut bien, murmura Harry dans son cou.

- Non, pas si tu ne le veux pas.

- Si, il le faut car plus j'attendrai plus ce sera difficile. Est-ce que tum'aimes encore… après ce que j'ai fait hier ?

Harry s'était mis à le serrer fort, comme pour éviter une improbable chute.

- Je t'aime encore plus d'avoir eu le courage de le faire, répondit sincèrement Severus.

Harry desserra son étreinte pour le regarder.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Je sais ce que tu as dû imaginer, ce que tu pensais. Et pourtant, tu l'as fait. Même s'il était sans doute le plus malfaisant et le plus meurtrier des mages noirs que le monde sorcier ait connu, il restait un être humain que tu as dû tuer. Je préfère que ce soit lui que toi !, conclut-il avec un baiser.

- Je t'aime…

- Notre discussion est finie ?, demanda Severus une étincelle dans les yeux. Tu ne vas pas t'en vouloir pendant longtemps d'avoir fait la meilleure chose à faire ?

- Si tu me dis régulièrement que tu m'aimes et que tu restes dans mes bras, je crois que ça ira, dit Harry avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.

- Et je serai toujours là. Même si tu as des cauchemars, je serais toujours là Harry, répéta Severus en l'embrassant plus sérieusement.

Harry lui rendit son baiser avec application. Sa main libre se mit à caresser Severus, qui lui rendit ses caresses, une à une. Tous ses baisers. Tous ses soupirs et ses gémissements.

- Laisse-moi tout te donner, chuchota Severus en dévorant son corps de baisers. Ce matin c'est mon cadeau pour toi pour être ici avec moi.

Le plaisir se mis à envahir Harry tant et si bien qu'il se mit à gémir, incapable de se retenir.

- Severus…, soupira-t-il, quand son amant vint embrasser l'extrémité tendue de son désir.

Avant comme toujours de lancer le sortilège de protection sur eux. Simplement lorsque Harry, sur le dos, la tête sur leurs oreillers, sentit les doigts de son amant qui le caressaient doucement, il comprit lorsque Severus vint s'asseoir sur lui.

- Severus ! Tu veux…

- Je veux tout te donner… enfin si tu veux bien, conclut-il en souriant.

Harry se sentit ému par son expression incertaine.

- Mais je ne sais pas, je, je ne veux pas te faire mal…

Toujours assis sur ses cuisses, Severus se redressa doucement pour s'unir à lui.

Harry ne put s'empêcher, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard :

- Tu as fait pareil avec Lowen…

- Toi, tu as vraiment trop lu ! Mais alors tu sais qu'il me l'avait demandé. Et j'avais accepté car je me sentais suffisamment coupable de ne pas l'aimer comme il m'aimait, pour ne pas lui refuser. Aujourd'hui c'est totalement différent.

Il descendit un peu et Harry soupira en réponse sous cette sensation nouvelle. Severus ne le quittait pas du regard, s'émerveillant de chaque preuve du plaisir qu'il offrait à son amant.

- C'est différent…, haleta Severus, parce que je t'aime et que je veux tout te donner. Je t'aime tellement que le simple fait de t'avoir entendu respirer cette nuit me rendait heureux.

Harry le regardait tout en se rappelant ô combien avoir été excité par cette idée quand il l'avait lu dans le livre de Severus, en plus de la jalousie qui l'avait alors saisie. Et aujourd'hui, il voyait le plaisir sur le visage de cet homme qu'il aimait tant, et il savait que c'était lui qui en était la cause et nul autre… Il eut un halètement, son cœur battant à grand coups, et il murmura d'une voix enroué de désir :

- Attends Severus parce que sinon, je vais…

Il ne put achever. Les yeux de Severus le brûlaient, son visage transfiguré par son amour pour lui. Si magnifique.

- Epouse-moi, implora presque Severus toujours immobile.

- Oui. Et tout ce que tu voudras, répondit Harry sans même réfléchir.

- Tout ?

- J'éprouve la même chose que toi, Sev. Et tu le sais bien. Je donnerais tout pour toi. Et me marier avec toi… Oh bon sang si c'est possible pour les sorciers, alors oui, mille fois oui !

Severus se pencha lentement pour l'embrasser, une grimace de douleur crispant brièvement ses traits.

- Je suis en train de te faire du mal !, protesta Harry.

- Tu sais bien que non !, répondit Severus.

Harry cria, surpris des sensations affolantes qui l'envahissaient. Il posa sa main libre sur Severus pour accompagner son mouvement.

- Lentement, plus lentement, l'arrêta Harry. Je veux te... voir. On a tout le temps mon amour, chuchota-t-il prenant un téton entre ses lèvres, interrompant son mouvement.

Puis ils reprirent cette danse lente qui les menait sûrement à l'extase. Severus se cambra en gémissant :

- Aaaaaaah ! Encore…, soupira-t-il.

Harry le regardait s'abandonner peu à peu, oubliant presque son plaisir.

- Encore ! Harryy !

Harry le fit basculer en arrière pour aller à son propre rythme.

- S'il te plait, Harry…

Severus finit par hurler son prénom suivi de peu par Harry qui s'effondra sur lui, le souffle court. Il s'écarta et vint l'embrasser longtemps.

-Tu acceptes vraiment de m'épouser ?

- Oui, vraiment, lui confirma Harry avec un sourire.

Il se releva assez pour reculer un peu et s'asseoir contre les oreillers, Severus l'accompagnant dans son mouvement

- Comment se marie-ton dans le monde sorcier ? demanda Harry tout aussi épuisé que son compagnon.

Severus roula sur le côté pour lui faire face :

- Il faut deux alliances créées par un bijoutier sorcier et un puissant sorcier pour célébrer la cérémonie. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons compter sur Albus pour savoir où trouver un bijoutier et célébrer notre union. Mais… Je préfère que tu saches qu'un mariage sorcier ne peut être rompu sans d'énormes difficultés, ce n'est pas un engagement que l'on peut prendre à la légère.

- Ca tombe bien, répliqua Harry, j'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit oui.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas de te l'avoir demandé ainsi ?, ajouta Severus. Tu sais, les mots sont sortis sans que je puisse les retenir. Bon d'accord je n'avais pas envie de les retenir… Alors si tu veux, je peux… mmh… refaire ma demande de façon plus romantique ?

- Je suis d'accord. Si ça comprend du chocolat, des bougies et un dîner très romantique ?, répondit Harry avec un sourire heureux.

* * *

**Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue.**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard et ne prend absolument pas en compte le tome 6 de Harry Potter.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en scène des liaisons homosexuelles aussi explicites que le permet le rating (et dont je censurerais hélas un bonne partie... je l'indiquerai pour vous renvoyer à un autre site !!) et surtout _une relation homosexuelle entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter._

* * *

**Et voilà l'épilogue.**

**Epilogue**

**1**

Le lendemain, après avoir passé la journée de la veille enfermés dans leurs appartements, ils allèrent trouver Albus.

- Tout va bien ?, demanda celui-ci ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Harry lui trouva l'air plus jeune, sans doute car il avait moins de soucis maintenant que Voldemort était mort.

- Nous allons nous marier, annonça Severus.

Il s'attendait à des protestations, des « mais vous êtes ensemble depuis si peu de temps », « vous n'êtes pas raisonnables », etc. Mais Albus le surprit, pour son plus grand bonheur.

- Très bien, approuva-t-il.

Il fit apparaître d'un mouvement de baguette une petite boite.

- Voici vos alliances, reprit Albus en leur tendant la boite.

Harry et Severus se regardèrent, puis Severus dit :

- Je ne pensais pas que vous réagirez ainsi, et d'ailleurs c'est gentil, mais vous savez, nous aurions préféré les choisir nous même, alors…

- Nous sommes le quatorze mars, énonça Albus comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose importante.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, aujourd'hui nous devons nous faire un cadeau pour que le sortilège qui tient nos mains liées prenne fin, révéla Severus à Harry.

- Je me doutais que c'était un truc comme ça mais…

- Votre mariage, l'interrompit Albus qui voyait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas deviné. Vous allez vous marier aujourd'hui…

- Euh, ça fait un peu court pour préparer la cérémonie et…

Harry s'interrompit avant de s'exclamer car il venait de comprendre :

- Nooooon ? Hermione et Draco se sont mariés l'année dernière ?

- Oui, mais ils m'avaient demandé de garder le secret, confirma Albus. C'est pour cela que la cérémonie a été intime, mais ils ont promis d'en refaire une avec tout ceux qu'ils aimaient. Un peu plus tard.

D'un autre geste, il fit apparaître deux robes de sorcier.

- Je parie qu'elles brillent dans le noir, fit Severus avec ironie.

- Non, je vous jure que non, lui assura Albus. Est-ce que vous voulez une cérémonie intime vous aussi ?

- Non, répondit Harry après avoir consulté Severus du regard. Je veux que tous ceux que nous aimons soient là !

**2**

De retour dans leurs appartements, car il était évident que Harry ne pouvait vivre ailleurs, Severus n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il tendit un livre à Harry, celui-là même que chacun d'entre eux avait créé la veille en prévision de leur mariage. Alors Harry, qui savait ce dont il s'agissait, le tourna un moment entre ses mains, avant de le reposer sans l'avoir ouvert.

- Alors… Tu ne veux pas lire ?, constata Severus avec déception.

- Il y a des chose qui je pense ne regarde que toi. Et puis pour le reste, je préfère que tu me racontes, avoua-t-il avec douceur.

Il lui tendit lui aussi son livre :

- Mais si tu veux lire le mien…

- Non je pense comme toi, approuva Severus.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu penses comme moi pour tout, ajouta Harry avec un sourire.

- A quoi tu penses ?, demanda Severus soupçonneux tout à coup.

- A aller dévaliser la boutique de Gaichiffon. Tu as vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe ! Tu es beau et je trouve vraiment que tu serais encore plus sexy avec d'autres vêtements !

Severus eut une vague rougeur au mot sexy. C'était un mot dont il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait pu s'appliquer à lui.

- D'accord, mais tout sauf des pyjamas !, céda-t-il.

**3**

Ron, Hermione et forcément Draco acceptèrent d'assister à la cérémonie de mariage. Ron avait été très mécontent de découvrir que Hermione avait osé se marier sans la présence de ses amis, et cette dernière avait du lui promettre qu'ils feraient une autre cérémonie à laquelle il serait invité… Albus avait pour l'occasion redécoré à son goût la Salle sur Demande : il s'agissait de la clairière d'une forêt arrangée pour célébrer un mariage. Des bougies de toutes les couleurs flottaient un peu partout. Une harpe et un violon jouaient seuls une mélodie très douce. Les oiseaux chantaient accompagnant la musique. Quelques chaises blanches n'attendaient que les rares invités.

Albus vêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'un orange très pâle, les attendait sous une arche fleurie. Fumseck sur son épaule ajouta son chant merveilleux à la musique. Le ciel était du bleu magnifique de l'été.

Harry et Severus s'avancèrent ensemble, chacun portant la robe offerte par Albus… La robe de Harry, comme celle de Severus, était blanche mais elles étaient bien plus belles que leurs robes de bal, et les borderies différaient. Des plumes de phénix stylisées étaient représentées au bas de sa robe et sur les manches. La robe était ouverte, dévoilant les habits de Harry : pantalon bleu pâle et chemise blanche. La robe de Severus était plus simple encore : une seule broderie liait lâchement les pans de sa robe. Le col était agrémenté d'une fine broderie en arabesque, faites de minuscules pétales de fleurs. Severus portait un pantalon d'un gris perle et également une simple chemise blanche.

Albus tenait les deux alliances entre ses mains recueillies.

- Nous sommes ici pour unir par la magie deux êtres uniques qui ont la chance de s'être trouvés, commença-t-il. Severus Snape et Harry Potter.

A ces mots, les alliances se mirent à luire doucement, comme au rythme du cœur de ceux qui allaient les porter pour le restant de leur vie.

- Nous allons écouter leurs vœux.

Severus prit l'autre main de Harry, pour dire d'une voix terriblement émue :

- Harry, je te fais don de moi : à chaque instant de ma vie, je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux à chaque instant, parce que ton sourire me rend heureux. Et je t'aimerai toujours, parce que j'aime tout en toi. De ton humeur ronchon du matin, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, au son de ta voix quand tu ris. De tes fringales en chocolat en passant par ton obstination à ne pas me laisser me renfermer dans un coin… Ma plus grande joie être simplement dans tes bras… Mon plus grand bonheur est… que quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que… toi… puisse simplement m'aimer.

Les yeux de Harry brillaient sous le coup de l'émotion qu'il ressentait à entendre Severus avouer ces choses, en public en plus, et dont la voix était devenue rauque d'émotions sur les derniers mots.

- Severus…, commença Harry pour s'interrompre.

Il le dévora un instant du regard, avant de reprendre, lui tout aussi ému.

- Severus, je t'ai découvert au fur et à mesure des jours que nous avons passé ensemble. J'ai découvert tout ce que tu tenais caché, tout ce qui faisait de toi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Quelqu'un de doux et d'aimant, de respectueux. Quelqu'un que je chérirai toute ma vie en remerciant le ciel de nous avoir forcé à mieux nous connaître. Je te fais don de moi-même parce que je sais que… je serais toujours bien avec toi. Il y aura peut-être des moments de doute et de colère entre nous, mais tu sais… Je t'aimerai toujours. Et nous surmonterons ces mauvais moments ensemble. Car tu es le chemin que j'ai choisi, mon étoile dans la nuit…

Severus essuya furtivement le début d'une larme qui lui échappait. Les alliances brillaient de mille feux.

- L'amour qui les unit est sincère et véritable, reprit Albus, comme en témoigne la lumière qui vit en chaque alliance. Moi Albus Dumbledore, je déclare Harry Potter et Severus Snape unis par le lien magique du mariage sorcier !

A ces mots les deux alliances lui échappèrent pour se glisser au doigt de chacun des nouveaux époux. Un accord de musique retenti soudain. C'étaient les premières notes de la marche nuptiale, alors qu'un énorme cœur fait d'étincelles tourbillonnantes les enveloppait, comme lorsque le sortilège – il y a si longtemps déjà – les avaient unis. Mais ni Harry ni Severus n'y prêtèrent attention : ils s'embrassaient avec beaucoup d'émotion, sous les applaudissements de Ron, Hermione, Draco et Albus. Quand Harry et Severus se séparèrent, ils tenaient tous près d'eux et Albus leur tendait un paquet plat. Hermione le regarda, presque choquée :

- Non eux aussi ?, s'exclama Hermione avant d'éclater de rire. Dans votre bureau ?

Draco éclata de rire, ayant lui aussi compris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'Mione ?, demanda Harry en commençant à ouvrir le paquet.

Pour découvrir une photo de Severus et de lui en train de s'embrasser passionnément. Severus y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de se tourner vers Albus :

- Non vous… vous avez osé ?!

- C'était votre premier baiser, c'est bien d'en avoir un souvenir, vous ne croyez pas ? Et puis, je vous avais demandé si vous étiez sûrs de vouloir vous embrasser dans mon bureau.

Severus ne sut que répondre, contemplant toujours la photo : leur premier baiser allait durer une éternité…

Leurs mains étaient toujours jointes. Mais là, c'était de leur propre volonté…

**4**

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry décida de se rendre à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste : il lui semblait qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à y faire.

- Je t'attendais, dit simplement Lowen quand il entra dans sa chambre. Je suis sûr que ce devait être une belle cérémonie.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire.

- Vous êtes vraiment un excellent voyant.

- En tout cas, je t'assure que tu n'as pas à être jaloux de moi : il ne m'a jamais aimé comme il t'aime. Et je sais que je peux être énervant quand je fais ça, ajouta Lowen avec un petit rire chaleureux. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Alors, tout est fini ?

- Oui Harry, je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à sortir de l'hôpital. Je te demande de ne pas lui dire, pas encore.

- Vous savez comment il est, il sera furieux.

- Vous êtes de jeunes mariés, il comprendra, très certainement. S'il est heureux, il abandonnera sans doute sa culpabilité qui n'a vraiment aucune raison d'être.

Lowen réfléchit un instant et ajouta.

- Je préférais que tu partes car il se demande où tu es. Cesse de t'inquiéter Harry. Il y aura des hauts et des bas, mais vous resterez ensemble jusqu'à la fin, comme tous ceux qui ont été collés pour la St Valentin.

* * *

**J'ai hésité à ajouter ce passage sur Lowen, mais bon, cela m'ennuyait de ne pas l'évoquer à nouveau. Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à tout vous poster !**

**Il existe quatre one shot de la Saint Valentin :**

**1 – Création du sortilège**

**2 – Helga/Salazar**

**3 – Rowena/Godric**

**4 – Sirius/Remus et James/Lily**

**Ces quatre histoires se trouvent dans les Magic Diary 1 et 2. N'hésitez à m'envoyer un mail pour connaître les tarifs et les modalités de commande ! **

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à terminer la 6****ème**** année, j'aurais achevé ce cycle de la St Valentin. Et je m'y mets de ce pas. A bientôt et merci de m'avoir lue. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire ?**


End file.
